City Of Light
by JRedd7272
Summary: The world of Smash is in ruin. Galeem, the lord of light, has won, and has taken over the world as his own. With the Agents sent here, they will have to deal with all of Galeem's forces. But little do they know that Galeem plans to take over a singular dimension they know TOO well. (Takes place after Ultimate's "Consumed By Light" ending)
1. World of Light

**Oh my god, you guys do not know how long I waited until I finally got to start this story. As a Smash player myself, I really wanted to make a crossover of this. XD**

**And Galeem became one of my new favorite villains of all time, so since one of the endings is where he wins, I decided to make a story of that, where things are gonna turn out WAY differently. :p**

**And every day before I start, since I was inspired by a few episodes of Gravity Falls, there's gonna be some references to that. Especially for where Galeem is gonna be coming from.**

**Every chapter, I am gonna post a secret backwards message before the story starts. So be so to get your minds ready. I can hide some deep stuff in there.**

**With that being said, I hope you enjoy! :D**

**Backwards message of the chapter: _.smees eh tahw ton si dog thgil ehT_**

* * *

Super Smash Bros. It is one of the most popular events in all universes around the world. Whether you are a spectator, a fan, or even one of the fighters themselves, everyone gathers around.

Smash is very popular for entertainment. A fighting event, either arranged in free-for-alls, team battles, or 1v1s. Many different people from many different universes come here and fight for fun, or for glory.

Items on or not, even if stage hazards are there to distract, or if the are completely eradicated from the play, everyone cheers on how amazing this event truly is. And it's all thanks the teams who arranged it in the first place.

But soon... things were about to change.

10 years after the legendary phenomenon known as "The Subspace Emissary", a new foe has appeared to ruin the heart of Smash forever.

And this foe is a legendary god known as Galeem, most widely known as the "lord of light".

He has gotten control of Master Hand, the leader of the Smash Bros dimension, and cloned him to make an army. Galeem used Master Hand and his vicious light powers to ruin the entire world.

Every fighter from the roster tried to counter against the light. But everyone got caught in it. The minors lost their bodies and became spirits, who were later forced to become puppets under Galeem's control.

This began the worldwide phenomenon known as "The World of Light".

Everyone has turned into Galeem's soulless puppets. Everyone... except one person.

And that person is Kirby.

Because Kirby was still alive, he managed to help free all the fighters, and obtain the spirits out of their puppet. And then, Kirby faced Galeem himself.

Kirby won.

Because of Galeem's first defeat, a new threat came. Dharkon, the embodiment of chaos and darkness, came with an army of Crazy Hands to take the world for himself. All of Galeem's work was undone, thanks to Dharkon.

After Kirby defeated Dharkon, he went to the final arena, where Galeem eventually chased him. And thus, the balance of light and dark was all out of control.

It is up to Kirby and his many friends to balance the world. And because of how strong that the fighters have gotten after being freed, Galeem and Dharkon didn't stand a chance.

But... someone was there ruining things.

Dharkon's power has weakened, and every fighter has passed out by how strong this force was. There is no balance.

Galeem was winning.

What would happen to this world... if it is consumed by light?

* * *

***scene: The Final Battle***

"GUH!" A black creature yelped in pain, slowly falling down, with tiny purple explosives happening on him. This creature was Dharkon, who got defeated by the light threat.

Dharkon's Crazy Hand army was slowly fading. But he had to get his power back quick before it's too late.

"DHARKON! I got you right where I want you!" A deep, male voice bellowed from across. A ton of light beams were headed right towards Dharkon.

"N... No..." Dharkon said in utter surprise. And then, the beams hit him. Most of these beams went for all the Crazy Hands first. All of those hands died.

"AHH! My Crazy Hand army!" Dharkon shouted. But then his anger rant got disrupted when more light beams came, which was weakening Dharkon big time.

"ERK! U- AH! Galeem, stop! You have no idea what you're doing!" Dharkon pleaded.

"Oh, please. Even if _I _was the one defeated first, _you _would be doing the exact same thing." Galeem scoffed. A bunch of light circles shot at the dark lord.

Dharkon was confused as he didn't feel anything. But then...

Dharkon felt the circles cut right through him, creating holes inside his body.

And for this attack to finally finish off, a giant light wave was only headed towards the lord of darkness.

"No... the light, it..." Dharkon tried to say. But he couldn't finish this sentence as the pain really got to him. Dharkon was slowly fading from this world. The brighter the light got, the faster Dharkon was disintegrating.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" And after that loud, blood-curdling scream, Dharkon was gone. The giant light wave was bright enough to finally kill Dharkon.

On the other side of the arena, Galeem wad his wings wrapped around his core, chuckling softly. All the fighters have woken up from their large slumber. And everyone was surprised to see that Galeem was the only one standing.

"Grah ha ha... thank you heroes," Galeem said as his wings circle around him, glaring at everyone, "Thanks to your help, Dharkon is defeated. He is gone, and he cannot kill me now. But unfortunately, your world is going to be under my control. All of the worthless mortals residing here will become my army, starting with all of you."

Galeem took in a large amount of light, and stored it inside him.

"Goodbye." Was Galeem's last word to the group. And then he unleashes the wave, with his Master Hand army watching in amusement.

Everyone could only stare with wide eyes as their own life was giving in to the light. Everyone is dying. Mario, Samus, Bowser, Greninja, Zelda...

Even Kirby.

The light wraps around the universe, brightening up by ten thousand times, and getting rid of any hint of darkness in this world.

The light soon gets the whole universe. The entire galaxy. It was all... consumed by light.

Galeem has won.

* * *

***back in The Final Battle, now called the "True World Of Light"***

Galeem looked around the new world that he has created. Everything was still the same in terms of what land he was in right now. Instead of many different biomes in one sitting, everything was so bright.

All the area is... is just bright, yellow clouds, with a lot of light sparks flowing everywhere. It has gotten so brighter, that Galeem felt much more power inside of him.

Galeem is now unstoppable.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho! I did it!" He cheered, "My lifelong goal is FINALLY complete! Ever since the Subspace Emissary many years ago, the world of Smash is FINALLY mine, now known as the WORLD OF LIGHT!"

Galeem floated upwards, going right through the clouds. There, he entered a hideout that was made entirely of these yellow clouds. There were some prison cells, and a completely white desk.

This was what Galeem was in the whole years he was around. And now that Dharkon was gone, he can make it bigger and better.

"Ahh, this world is WONDERFUL! No hint of darkness ANYWHERE!" Galeem laughed, "That stupid dark b***h is dead, and it's all thanks to the minions of light! Without them, I wouldn't have gotten this far. Now Smash is under my control!"

Galeem put one of his wings high into the air, and he summons a chair. That is white.

He put the chair in front of the desk, the sat down on the chair, with his wings letting loose.

"I should really start a party for all this hard work. I'll re-design my Light Realm soon enough. But for now, I'm celebrating my achievement." Galeem told himself. He puts his wing to the side, and summons a pineapple soda in a bottle.

He takes the cap off and drinks some of it, despite being a core made entirely of light. Galeem chuckled evilly as he felt his wings glowing, light appearing in the transitioning colors happening every second.

"Lord Galeem! Lord Galeem!" A voice screamed. Galeem put his soda on the desk to look in front of him for who was calling his name. A Master Hand clone rushed near the desk.

"Ahh, Master Hand. It is great to see you." Galeem greeted.

"The world is consumed in light, boss! The possibilities you have here are endless!" Master Hand exclaimed.

"That's right. My first idea is to re-design my realm, and make it better. Dharkon is dead, and reconstruction is a must for this place." Galeem explained.

"But... you're just sitting around and drinking soda?" Master Hand asked. Galeem put his wing to the other side of him, and summoned another pineapple soda, unopened.

"Two sodas." Galeem corrected.

"I can see that." Master Hand sighed.

"Go ahead and ease yourself, Master Hand," Galeem said, "This is the TRUE World of Light. Because this happened, I have become invincible. No matter what can happen, no one can stop me. AND I have gotten way stronger, and smarter!"

"You must be bluffing, Lord Galeem." Master Hand groaned.

"Well then, how about I take a trip inside your mind and hope for THE BEST?" Galeem exclaimed. He turned his body to yellow stone, and a holographic version of him appeared above.

Galeem flew inside Master Hand, and went inside him. Master Hand groaned as he felt what Galeem was inside of him for.

Galeem soon exits Master Hand's mind holding onto a paper. He went back into his physical form, and was now moving inside there, out of the yellow stone form.

"A paper for singular dimensions, eh? I've always wanted to do that." Galeem reminded.

"I understand, Lord Galeem, but your complicated form has left you vulnerable when entering a singular dimension," Master Hand said sadly, "You can only enter through a dream when in a singular dimension. And even with that, you have to find a target."

"Grah ha ha! You speak the truth, Master Hand!" Galeem laughed, "I am aware of the power that singular dimensions perform. Smash is a multiverse, so that is an exception. But I'm not worried about the restrictions of singular dimensions. Also, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to start my reconstruction of the Light Hideout."

Galeem sat up, and made his chair disappear. Then he just floated away, not bothering to turn back.

"Whatever floats your boat, Lord Galeem." Master Hand said blankly.

* * *

***scene: Inkopolis Square***

It was a beautiful day in the Square. The sun was shining, and the crowds are coming around the large place as usual. Like every other day, every cephalopod in the biggest place in this universe had their own ideas on what to do today.

The attention comes to one of the newest Inklings in the Square. That Inkling was Sonic, who has arrived a few days ago, and was already accustomed to his new home. He even loves it better than his old home!

In Sonic's apartment right now, the blue-haired Inkling invited one of his friends over. That friend was Redd. And he decided to bring his sister, Mia, with him on this friend hangout.

There, Mia introduced herself to Sonic, and even talked about her Agent duties. It was necessary to tell since Sonic became Agent 10 of the New Squidbeak Splatoon after helping to defeat Commander Tartar, who was controlling Marie.

Tartar squidnapped Sonic's parents, so Sonic and Redd had to defeat him. Callie, Marina and Pearl helped out as well to free Marie from his control. And after a couple days of Marie having PTSD, and other events happening, now it is just a normal day.

Sonic was in his room, and Redd and Mia were in there as well. In the room, they were playing Super Smash Bros Ultimate, for the Nintendo Switch.

Sonic was playing as Kirby, Redd was Mewtwo, and Mia was Joker. They were playing on Final Destination with no items on. It was just a free-for-all battle.

The match ended with Redd as the winner. Sonic was 2nd, and Mia was 3rd. Mia only got last place because she was unexperienced. But she is hoping to get better.

"Wow, Redd! You are getting better at this game!" Sonic complimented.

"Thanks, dude. I try my best." Redd said bashfully.

"Yeah, Smash is such a fun game," Mia added, "I've heard about Smash a few times, but never knew what it was. Now that I played _this, _I have that grasp on it."

"Well, I bet you will get better, Mia. We can just keep playing from time to time!" Sonic chuckled.

"And also get me out of that habit of NOT spamming." Mia teased. Cuz most of that match, Mia was spamming Smash Attacks.

"Yes, sis. We will." Redd replied. Everyone got a good chuckle about that.

"So, Redd. Do you and your sister do your Agent jobs together?" Sonic asked.

"Most of the time to this day, yes." Redd responded.

"And boy, were those tough missions." Mia added.

"I'm also wondering if there were any bad guys you fought besides Octarians, and Tartar." Sonic reminded.

"Well..." Redd seemed hesitant about talking about this guy, but he decided to finally tell, "There is this one threat called Switch. He is a-"

"Called my name, I see?" A voice questioned. Redd, Mia and Sonic looked out the window. The sky suddenly turned dark as a huge Nintendo Switch logo appeared in the clouds.

"Huh? What is THAT?" Sonic yelped.

"That's Switch. A god that can transport people to other worlds." Redd answered.

"Oh, so THAT's what you saw lately, I presume!" Mia said in surprise.

"You presume correctly." Switch responded.

"Why are you even here, Switch?" Redd asked.

"I see you were playing Super Smash Bros. I was wondering if you guys would like to check out the world." Switch explained.

"No way! After what happened the last time you took me to another place, it's not happening!" Redd yelled angrily.

"Don't worry, there's no tests. It's just for viewing. I can take you back whenever you are done." Switch said.

"No tests?" Redd asked.

"Sounds like a good offer. Just call some of our other friends as well." Mia suggested.

"Oh, yeah! I'd like to see more of Redd's friends as well!" Sonic giggled.

"Very well. I will do this request." Switch sighed. And then he disappeared, with the sky turning normal again.

"Ooh, we're going to Smash! I am so excited!" Sonic cheered.

"This is gonna be fun!" Mia chuckled.

_"I hope Switch isn't up to something..."_ Redd thought as he continued to look out the window.

* * *

***scene: Inkopolis Square outskirts***

Sonic, Mia and Redd arrived at the center of the Square. From there, they encountered Caleb and Aaliyah.

"Uh... guys? D-Did you see a giant god telling us he would take us to another world?" Aaliyah asked nervously.

"It's more of a tour." Sonic corrected.

"And we're only staying for a bit." Mia added.

"I sure hope so." Caleb sighed.

"Let's just hope we can trust Switch on this one." Redd said. Everyone managed to nod at that. It's true. Who knows what evil threats can come.

Once no other Inklings and Octolings were around, the group of five heard two words:

"Have fun."

It was Switch. He mades a click sound, and the group were teleported.

Switch mumbled as he felt something was not right.

"Why... do I feel like something is different?" He asked himself.

* * *

***scene: True World of Light***

Galeem stared at his re-designed Light Hideout, looking at how bigger it got. There were a lot of more rooms, more prison cells, and four offices. One is for Galeem, and the other three... are of people that he knows.

"Ahh. A job well done. As if I didn't do it already with the world." Galeem sighed happily as he floated around.

"LORD GALEEEEEEEM!" Master Hand screamed as he flew towards Galeem.

"What? Why are you yelling my name as if you've seen a survivor?" Galeem exclaimed in an angry tone, glaring at Master Hand.

"There's no time to waste! There are trespassers in our world!" Master Hand cried. Galeem slammed his wing down, furious by that.

**"THERE ARE SURVIVORS?" **Galeem yelled in a deep voice, his core glowing brighter as he talked.

"We gotta act quick! I do not have full detail on them!" Master Hand said hurriedly.

"I'm gonna make this quick. No one steps foot in my world and makes it out alive." Galeem scoffed. He floated upwards, higher than he could.

He took in all the light energy he could get. When all of the light came in, Galeem screamed loudly as a giant light wave bursts out. It was slow, but would cover the whole world.

***meanwhile...***

Redd, Sonic, Mia, Aaliyah and Caleb were in some mysterious world. The ground was normal, but they were seeing a bunch of yellow and pink clouds all around the sky. There was no hint of any darkness.

"Oh. THIS is Smash?" Sonic asked.

"I expected it to be way different than what I imagined it." Mia said.

"I don't think a world this bright is normal." Redd groaned.

"Do you think we should look around?" Caleb asked. Redd didn't respond. He put his hand over his eyes to lower some brightness in front of him.

He was hearing some disturbing sound of light as he thought he saw... something coming towards the group.

"W-What is it, Redd?" Aaliyah questioned, feeling worried for him. Redd saw what was coming getting closer.

It was a giant wave of light. Redd just gasped as he realized what it was.

"Guys. We have to hide." He commanded.

"W-What?" Sonic yelped.

"But there is nowhere to hide!" Caleb cried. Everyone looked around. Mia thought of an idea. She was digging through the ground. It kinda hurt her hands, but she was slowly making progress.

"W-WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Caleb screamed.

"Calm down. Whatever it may be... we have to take it." Redd said.

"But what if we actually die?" Sonic asked, a sad look on our face.

"Just... shield your eyes. We may have a chance." Redd responded.

"C-Caleb... I-I'm scared..." Aaliyah whimpered. She hugged Agent 8 tightly, burying her face into his shirt. Caleb kept her close.

Redd and Sonic held hands. And Mia... was nowhere to be found. Everyone closed their eyes.

_WHOOSH!_

The light wave went through all of them. Redd, Caleb, Sonic and Aaliyah were gone in an instant.

It took that one wave to take them all away.

Some rocks were rumbling. Mia emerged from the ground, and turned back into humanoid. Turns out that Mia dug a hole in the ground, and hid inside the ground in squid form.

Mia groaned as she felt the pain of the ground get to her. Then she was surprised as she saw that no one was around.

"Guys?" She called out. She closed her eyes and thought about what happened. The realization came true.

The rest were evaporated by the light.

Mia opened her eyes again and had a determined look on her face.

"I have to save them. They have to be somewhere in this world." She said to herself. And with that, she walked along, looking for the closest place she thinks where the rest would be at.

But she has no clue where to start...

* * *

***scene: Light Hideout***

Redd groans as he slowly opens his eyes. They shot open as he realized he was in a prison cell made of these yellow clouds that he has been seeing.

"Huh? What is this?!" He exclaimed.

"Hm? Redd...?" Another voice mumbled. Redd turned around to see Sonic was in the cell with him.

"Sonic, we're trapped. Inside this cell made of clouds." Redd said hurriedly.

"What?!" Sonic yelped.

"HEY! Is anyone else in here?!" Redd called out.

"Redd! REDD!" Another male voice screamed. Redd looked across from him to see Caleb. Aaliyah was there with him as well.

"Caleb! Aaliyah!" Redd yelled.

"Where are we?" Aaliyah asked nervously.

"You're in my light realm, sweet Octo." Another voice said from another side.

"Who is there? Show yourself!" Redd demanded. Sonic stood next to his friend, ready for a battle. And then some creature floated down in the middle.

It was a bright yellow core with four giant, white wings. These wings had transitioning colors of shades of red to shades of blue on one side.

"GALEEM IN DA HOUSE!" The creature bellowed. Everyone has an unamused look on their faces.

"Seriously? Man, I worked hard on that, and no one appreciates it..." Galeem groaned.

"Why are we in a prison cell?" Sonic exclaimed.

"Grah ha, it's because I have caught you. There's no other way this couldn't happen if it wasn't thanks to me." Galeem chuckled.

"Explain your reason for taking us here." Redd commanded.

"Oh, I assure you, squid. We're gonna go and have a WONDERFUL talk." Galeem evilly laughed. Everyone felt nervous from the sights of this creature.

Who knew that the Agents' tour of Smash would result in this. Kidnapped by a creature that they don't know, and have already explained that he'll keep them there for a very long time. And it all is gonna start with introductions.

The Agents are dealing with the great Lord of Light.

* * *

**Author's Note: That's the first chapter everyone! I am excited to get more of this done! :D**

**Also, I am gonna take a small break now to work on a request that someone gave to me. I will work on this story VERY shortly, and try to make it the best I can. :p**

**That's all for today, guys. Have an excellent rest of your day, and Stay Fresh! ;)**


	2. Allow Me to Introduce The Gleam

**Hello! I am back, everyone! And I am here with another great chapter of City of Light! This isn't much of an action chapter yet. As all this chapter is is a bunch of introductions, and some teasing. ;)**

**Now that the light has prevailed in devouring the world, it seems like Galeem isn't going to let his guard down to these Agents. Much like... everyone else who has faced him.**

**But just one more thing, guys, and keep this in mind. Galeem does have some tone pitches. He has his regular voice. When his lines are bolded, that means he's talking in a deep voice. If I add some italicizing onto that bolding as well, he has that extra, deep echo tone.**

**Anyway, guys, I hope you enjoy! :D**

**Backwards sentence of the chapter:****_ stnegA ,kcot kciT_**

* * *

The cephalopods looked around, a little nervous. Sonic seemed more nervous, and Redd seemed confused. But there was a hint of nervousness in his face as he looked at this weird place.

Aaliyah was literally trembling in fear. Caleb was trying to comfort her, while also trying to ease himself as well. But that didn't really do much. This world that they have been transported to...

Was Switch lying? Did he expect this to happen? The Agents don't even know. But they had much bigger threats that they have to handle.

And that threat is Galeem.

Galeem was staring at the Agents, amused. He was feeding off of their fear, and that just made him more happy.

"You seem a little frightened there, cephalopods. Never seen a god with huge wings before?" Galeem teased.

"What even are you?" Redd asked.

"I am the god of light. So bright, that any mortal finds it too much to handle," Galeem replied, "And what are YOU supposed to be? Some kind of... bucket of lava gone to life? Grah ha ha! Just pulling your leg! I''ve heard about you from time to time, Redd Ikainkupawa."

Redd's jaw dropped the floor upon hearing Galeem say his name.

"H-Have you been STALKING me?" Redd shouted.

"Stalking? Oh, no. You misjudge me way too frantically," Galeem chuckled, "See, the world we're in is a multiverse. It's safe to say that it connects to many different singular dimensions. Yours, in fact, is one of them."

Galeem slipped right through the bars to face Redd.

"So, to put it short. I am an incarnation of light. Every single piece of light in your universe, I am there." Galeem warned. His wings circled around him.

"Whenever there is light, I'm... **EVERYWHERE." **Galeem exclaimed. He multiplied his core till there is ten of them. They glow brighter as each and every one of those cores circle around Redd.

Redd shielded his eyes because of how bright Galeem is.

"Stay away from Redd!" Sonic commanded. He pushed one of the cores. The other 9 cores gone back into one, and so did the one that Sonic hit. Galeem just chuckled after feeling the small shove.

"You make me laugh. Puny attacks like that simply tickle me!" Galeem laughed, "Grah ha ha! You're a special squid, Sonic! But I have much more to save later on. I'll come back to you later on. Right now, how about I talk to these... Octolings?"

Sonic tried to speak back, but Galeem was already floating away from them. Now Galeem was inside the other prison cell. Aaliyah was shaking in fear, and so was Caleb. But Caleb tried to hide his fear.

"Ahh, so first off, we have the fantastic Caleb Kyodofuan." Galeem chuckled.

"C-Caleb... Kyodofuan?" Caleb asked.

"That's right? Why do you even question your own existence?" Galeem scoffed.

"I... I lost my memory." Caleb stated.

"GRAH HA HA! Lost your mem- excuse me?" Galeem laughed at first, but then took it seriously.

"I remember someone I battled, and I got sent to a deep underground place. When I woke up, I lost me memory. Now I don't remember anything." Caleb explained.

"Well, Caleb is your real name. Grah ha, surprised you didn't even know that." Galeem said with a shrug. Aaliyah was a bit surprised by that.

She remembered that she gave the name "Caleb" to her crush, since he had amnesia. Her shock was high that she overall guessed his actual name. But now she also knows his last name, something that Aaliyah and Caleb didn't really know.

"What else do you know about me?" Caleb asked suspiciously.

"The path is up to you, Octo. You go ahead and adventure it yourself." Galeem responded.

"That doesn't really help at all..." Caleb groaned with a face palm.

"Does your help rise up when you have your little girlfriend by your side?" Galeem teased as he comes closer to Aaliyah.

Aaliyah was blushing as she whimpers.

"D-Don't embarrass me... please..." She begged.

"Beautiful Aaliyah Takonoai. Still as innocent as ever." Galeem snickered.

"H-How do you even know all of this...?" The innocent Octoling questioned.

"Well, I do know a lot of things. **LOTS OF THINGS, **you sweet little girl." Galeem responded. He glows brighter, and Aaliyah yelps in fear.

"Grah ha ha! Even the slightest of a scare can get you to scream! How adorable!" Galeem laughed.

"Leave Aaliyah alone. Or else." Caleb demanded.

"Or else WHAT, Caleb? What are you going to do? HURT ME? Oh wait, that's right. You _**CAN'T." **_Galeem exclaimed, bringing his wings high into the air. When that happened, some spirit like things appeared in both of the palms of his wings.

Sonic gasped in surprise by what was in Galeem's wings.

"A-Are those... s-spirits?" Sonic asked. Galeem evilly chuckled as he made the spirits disappear. Then, Galeem approaches the same cell Redd and Sonic were at.

"Whoa-ho-ho! Heads up, everyone! We got a smart one over here!" Galeem teased.

"Smart one?" Sonic seemed confused.

"Now, Sonic. Out of all the other cephalopods that are in my hideout right now, YOU are the one that I know the most." Galeem explained.

"Really?" Sonic asked.

"That is right! Everyone, three cheers for Sonic the Inkling! Hooray!" Galeem sarcastically cheered, "Hallelujah! Confetti rises! And add... other random cheering stuff onto this mix. Not that it matters."

"But my question is WHY do you know about me so much?" Sonic exclaimed.

"Well, I can tell that you foresee the future, thinking of another 'happy ending' you enjoy," Galeem replied, "But see, this world IS my happy ending. That future that you tried to predict was wrong. Things never go your way, you know."

Sonic then realized what Galeem was talking about. He owns Super Smash Bros Ultimate as one of his favorite games of all time, and played the Adventure Mode to get a true ending. This predicament Sonic was in now isn't the true ending he got.

Sonic was very shocked.

"The world... it's..." He uttered.

"Oh? What was that? Sorry, I couldn't hear you. Can't hear anyone when they're QUIET!" Galeem yelled, and then shoots a light beam right at Sonic.

Sonic screamed in pain as the light beam was hurting him by so much. Redd gasped.

"SONIC!" He screamed. Then he tackles Sonic, which made Galeem stop the light beam. But in truth, Galeem was about to stop the beam anyway.

"Sonic? Dude, you okay?" Redd asked his friend as he helped him sit up. Sonic opened his eyes. They were a pure yellow.

"!YAWA NUR !ELBAPPOTSNU !THGIL FO DORL" Sonic screamed. Redd was very confused, as he couldn't quite get that.

"Sonic...?" Redd asked more quietly this time. Sonic blinked, and his eyes were their normal color again.

"The world has been consumed by light. This god we see right here before us... is unbeatable." Sonic cried. Galeem summoned a bell, and started obnoxiously ringing it.

"DING DING DING! We have a winner! Congrats to Sonic for guessing the place in a correct manner!" He laughed. Then he gets rid of the bell, and gets near Sonic again.

Now that Sonic actually understands, he was nervous to be in front of Galeem himself.

"Okay, now, ladies and gentlemen, for the moment you have all been waiting for: things I know about Sonic!" Galeem chuckled, "Well, you arrived at Inkopolis Square. You're very nice, to yourself and to others. You like playing video games, and listening to music. You also like eating, and socializing with other people. Not to mention that he is able to get a weapon you get at a higher level, even when he JUST started Turf War in the Square."

Sonic gulped. Everything he heard was true. Galeem really _was _watching everyone.

"Oh, and get this! An embarrassing thing about him! He tends to always blush around girls! No matter what girl it is!" Galeem laughed. Sonic looked down, ashamed and nervous. He _is _surprised that Galeem knows such secrets from him.

Galeem wrapped one wing around Sonic's body, cheering him up.

"Oh, but I've traveled through alternate universes, and I know something _more _embarrassing than JUST blushing." Galeem snickered.

"And that is...?" Sonic asked curiously.

"Well, let me whisper it in your ear. It might not appeal to all audiences." Galeem responded. He lowered his core near Sonic's ear. And then Galeem starts whispering something to the blue Inkling.

During the whole whisper, Sonic kept a very shocked look. And his face was VERY bright. Redd saw the whisper, but wasn't able to get the words. So he is unaware.

"WHAT?! Did I actually do that?!" Sonic screamed.

"Hey, don't blame me. I've only spectated such moments. Just saw what the alternate universe foretold." Galeem said with a shrug as he floats away from Sonic.

"What are you even talking about with 'alternate universes' and 'the future'?" Redd asked.

"Yeah, we would also like to know." Caleb added. Aaliyah just looked around innocently.

"Ahh, you want the whole story production! I will gladly give you one!" Galeem responded. He leans back lazily, and summons a white chair. He lays his core on the head of the chair.

"This is going to be a little long movie, so you might as well relax. Lay down if you want to, have some popcorn and soda, and get ready for one of the best presentations of your life." The lord of light explained.

All of the cephalopods got a bag of popcorn and a small cup of soda. They were confused why Galeem is being so nice to them.

"Er, I... I don't even like soda..." Aaliyah admitted.

"You don't have to drink it. Then again, I bet even if you did, you'll pee your pants from drinking too much." Galeem teased. Aaliyah looked down, blushing in embarrassment.

But after the tease, Galeem shoots another light beam at the wall. An old-styled movie screen appeared. Along with an old-styled countdown. When the countdown reached zero, an image appeared on the screen.

This showed a large, brown cliff. On the cliff were so many people. And on the other side, a bunch of floating gloves. And Galeem himself was there.

"It started many thoughts ago, actually," Galeem explained, "Smash is a fighting even used for people's entertainment. I've seen it for years, and I know how it acts. I know that a fighting entertainment event world is so BAD. And even then, it looked HORRIBLE! That's when I came along to make this world a better place."

_"Oh my cod. It's just as I remembered from the game."_ Sonic thought.

"What is so horrible about people fighting each other?" Caleb asked.

"Like I said, you idiotic Octoling. It's an event used for **ENTERTAINMENT. **People enjoy seeing people hurt each other. That's how this current generation works." Galeem scoffed.

"I don't like violence..." Aaliyah confessed.

"But I liked fighting myself. But I like it my own way," Galeem continued, "Master Hand, the leader of this world, came up to me as he knew my plans. But since I was in my own world, I managed to defeat him, clone him, and control him."

"Whoa! All three of those in one sitting? You must be hungry for power!" Redd shouted.

"I was hungry for world domination, squid," Galeem chuckled, "So then I approached every fighter that has ever been invited to Super Smash Bros. Even the newcomers. I took all of the Master Hands energy, and used that energy to wipe out every fighter. I succeeded getting everyone, except-"

"Except Kirby, right?" Sonic interrupted as he raised his hand.

"Indeed. That stupid, pink ball has survived my light beams on his little 'Warp Star'," Galeem said, "All the other minors that spectated were turned into spirits. I used those spirits to forced them to control a cloned puppet fighter. But... Kirby was still out there, and was freeing those spirits."

"S-So... the world is saved by this Kirby..?" Aaliyah asked kindly.

"Far from saved, Octo. Kirby defeated me, but I eventually regained my power. I had one of my closest friends to make Kirby and his friends pass out." Galeem responded. But Sonic was confused, as he remembered something major that Galeem just completely skipped.

"Galeem, I think you forgot the part where Dha-" Sonic started. But then he was forcefully interrupted when a bunch of blue ropes restrain his body. And some more go over his mouth as well.

Galeem quickly floated over to Sonic, furious. The anger could easily be seen as Galeem's core was super bright. It only happens when he is angry.

"We do not mention darkness here, squid. You'll EASILY become a part of my little puppet army," Galeem shouted, "But you know, you and your friends are lucky cephalopods. I decided to keep you captive until further notice. Grah ha ha! You don't know what the pain you have when facing the light!"

"Uh, G-Galeem...? H-How long are we going to stay here?" Aaliyah questioned.

"Oh, let me get my calendar real quick." Galeem answered. He summoned a tiny calendar, and traced the tip of his wings on different days.

"You're going to be staying with me... **_FOREVER." _**Galeem threatened, floating higher into the air as he talked in his deep voice. He made the calendar disappear, and the cephalopods could only shake with fear.

Sonic screamed, but it was muffled, since the ropes were still over his mouth. Galeem calmed down a bit and looked at Sonic.

"Oh, right. Forgot you were still under my restraints." He laughed as he sways his huge wing to one side. Then, the ropes keeping Sonic there were gone.

"W-What do you have... f-for the rest of your story?" Sonic asked meekly.

"Ahh, yes! Thanks for reminding me!" Galeem chuckled as he pays attention back to the screen. The screen now showed a something that really disturbed the cephalopods.

There was blue fire in the background in a world entirely made of light, kinda like the one they were on right now. Galeem was in the sky, looking down at a bunch of people. These people were on their knees, begging for mercy as there were blue ropes around their necks.

"Now that Kirby and his friends passed out, this world was a lot easier to take over," Galeem explained, "Because of the help I have gotten, darkness was actually weakened! I delivered the final blow with the most powerful wave of light I have stored inside of me. As soon as the wave of light covered the whole world... BAM! It's now all under my control."

"Geez. You have a really dark mind." Redd reminded.

"T-That image scares me..." Aaliyah cried.

"Well, I hope you mortal cephalopods are ready for what I _truly _have to offer. But wait... oh no! I think I forgot one more person!" Galeem exclaimed. He floated towards Redd.

"You have a twin sister, don't you? Where is she at?" Galeem questioned.

"I know that she's far away from YOU." Redd insulted. But that was a big mistake. Ropes surrounded Redd, and forced his back against a wall. The same happened for Sonic. And then Caleb and Aaliyah met the same fate. The popcorn and soda disappeared (no one had any), and the movie presentation also gone into the abyss.

Galeem just evilly laughed as his wings got sharper.

"GRAH HA HA HA! You made a WILD mistake thinking you can outsmart ME!" He cackled, "I am the master of messing with people's minds! You can trust me one second, and the next thing you know, I'm going to kidnap you, torture you, and force you to be my servant for all eternity!"

The Agents just kept on struggling from the ropes. They weren't even being close to getting freed.

"I got some MAJOR work to do. I'm summoning my Master Hand army to find Redd's sister, and bring her here! She will be caught, and then you all will be forced to turn into a spirit and work for a puppet fighter I spared for you!" Galeem explained.

"You wouldn't!" Redd yelped.

"Oh, yes I would." Galeem stated. He brung his wings high into the air. Ten Master Hands appeared.

"Master Hand clones! Find an Inkling girl with long, yellow hair! Bring her to ME!" Galeem commanded to the floating hands. All of the Master Hands floated away in different directions, ready to fulfill this order.

"Please, Galeem! Spare us! We just wanted to visit Smash!" Sonic cried.

"This IS Smash. And for the rest of this time... **I CONTROL IT!" **Galeem yelled, getting even brighter. Sonic and Redd gasp, knowing how hard this battle may be. Caleb was struggling, fear getting to him by the minute. And Aaliyah was on the verge of crying.

Galeem just kept on evilly laughing, knowing that he'll always control this world.

"Grah ha ha ha! GRAH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

* * *

**A/N: Second chapter is done. I promise you all that Mia is going to play some part in the next chapter. But won't play a TRUE save until the one after the next chapter.**

**This story is just rising, and it's never gonna stop. And this isn't even the major break. Wait until you see what'll happen in a few more chapters from now. ;)**

**But for now, I hope you enjoyed, guys. Stay Fresh, and I will see you all next time! :D**


	3. Galeem Hates Children

**Okay, guys. So, you know what today is! Yep, that's right! Today marks the very first anniversary of Super Smash Bros Ultimate! :D**

**I sure am excited for this, aren't you? Well, of course you are. Smash Ultimate is was one of the most hyped Switch games of all time, before it was even REVEALED. That's something huge, huh?**

**So, I am gonna mark this first anniversary by making a quick filler chapter to commemorate Galeem again. This time, it's completely random, and this chapter has nothing to do with the story. It's just a quick little skit. XD**

**Anyway guys, I hope you enjoy! (I bet y'all are gonna play Smash after you read this)**

**Backwards sentence of the chapter:_ .nerdlihc setah meelaG_**

* * *

***scene: World of Light***

Galeem was just floating in the air like no big deal. In front of him was some sort of crystal ball that was also floating. It was at the same height as him.

Galeem swiped the tip of his wings across as it was some sort of smartphone. This is his version of one, actually. Because since Galeem is a huge god, a phone will be WAY smaller than what size Galeem actually is.

Eventually, Galeem scrolled across "The Calamari Crew"'s YouTube channel. He tapped the channel, and looked at what's available.

"Really, Red? A playthrough of Banjo Kazooie? You're only playing it because he got in Smash as a DLC fighter." Galeem groaned. He pushed the crystal ball aside, and it fell on the floor.

But the crystal ball didn't shatter at all. It was completely intact.

"How about I pay that bear a visit one day, and possibly ruin his life in front of those lovers?" Galeem ranted, "I mean, Banjo is so STUPID. He always has Kazooie by his side, and keeps on saying 'Guh-huh!' like it's their trademark catchphrase."

"You shouldn't really hate on one person, Galeem." A male voice said. Galeem got furious once he heard that voice.

**"DO MY EARS DECEIVE ME?" **Galeem snapped in his deep voice. He quickly turned around and roughly slammed his wings on the ground.

That ended up starting the two people who came to him. It was Caleb and Aaliyah. Aaliyah yelped and hid behind Caleb's back, while Caleb seemed a little scared himself.

"HOW DID YOU TWO EVEN GET OUT?!" Galeem screamed at them.

"D-Don't yell..." Aaliyah cried.

"Wow. You're such a f**king p***y." Galeem threatened.

"Stop calling Aaliyah names! What did she ever do to you?!" Caleb yelled.

"Oh, sweet Octoling. It's obvious that you know I'm a god with no sense of kindness." Galeem replied, shrugging his wings. He floated down a bit to keep eye contact with the two Octolings.

"You're not even experienced?" Caleb asked.

"ONE TRILLION YEARS, OCTO! I have been in this world since the beginning of time! You think I don't know what kindness is?! And WHY I don't have kindness inside me?!" Galeem ranted as he got in Caleb's face. Caleb shielded his eyes from how bright Galeem is.

Caleb just stayed silent after that. He backed away slowly, keeping Aaliyah close to him.

"Why do you even hate this 'Banjo' anyway?" Caleb questioned, a nervous tone in his voice.

"Because he's a dumb brown bear who partnered up with a bird just to save his sister from some kind of evil witch. That's why," Galeem groaned, "And plus, The Calamari Crew's leader, Red, played it. Why would he play a game that's already dead?

"R-Redd has a group..?" Aaliyah asked.

"I'm NOT talking about Redd Ikainkupawa! I'm talking about Red! With ONE d!" Galeem stated.

"Ohh! I get it now." Aaliyah said with a small giggle.

"You giggled as if you found this amusing. You're a hateful being, you stupid Octoling." Galeem exclaimed rudely. Aaliyah gasped at the insults Galeem just called her.

"You really like making people feel bad about themselves, don't you?" Caleb groaned.

"Grah ha ha! That's just part of my nature! Mad respect, octo!" Galeem laughed. He summoned a top hat above his core. Then he grabbed his top hat with his wing.

When the top hat was off, the world goes upside down. Caleb and Aaliyah fall, and they start screaming. Galeem puts the top hat back on top of his core, and the world goes right side up again, with Caleb and Aaliyah falling on the clouds.

Then Galeem just makes the hat disappear soon after.

"J-Just out of curiosity... w-who is the Calamari Crew?" Aaliyah asked.

"Are they a nice bunch?" Caleb added.

"Well, I guess," Galeem said, "I mean, Red has a wife named Koral, and they've been married for a while now. They had two children: one is Sapphire, an Inktoling, and the other one is Navy, who is a pure Octoling. And they also adopted an Octoling child named Bellus. The three are only toddlers at the moment."

"Aww! They must be so cute!" Aaliyah giggled, a wide smile on her face.

"I would like to meet them as well!" Caleb chuckled as well, happy to want to be meeting some children.

"Are you **F**KING **kidding me right now? You two wanna waste your time meeting three dumb toddlers?!" Galeem shouted.

"C-Children aren't really stupid, G-Galeem. T-They're still new to exploring this world.." Aaliyah said quietly.

"And you said they're toddlers! Why are you blaming _us?_" Caleb exclaimed.

"Because children are the dumbest beings in this world!" Galeem ranted, "They are annoying as HELL! They also scream for no reason whatsoever, parents always have to be there for her, and it's just difficult to take care of them! No foolish mortal can keep that energy up for so long!"

"But... t-that's predictable behavior, Galeem." Aaliyah reminded.

"Are you some sort of babysitter? I'd like to see you watch three toddlers who have to be fed, diapered, cared, and watched on a DAILY FREAKING BASIS!" Galeem commanded.

"Not exactly. But I do actually have some memories when I was still a teenie tiny child." Aaliyah replied with a small giggle.

"Like what, Aaliyah?" Caleb asked curiously.

"I remember when my big sis and I would jump on a small trampoline. And then we count down to three, and jump down from it to land on the grass. It was fun!" Aaliyah explained.

"You could've hurt yourself." Galeem groaned.

"The trampoline was very low on the ground. So we were fine." Aaliyah reminded.

"Aww! So cute!" Caleb said with a big smile.

"That's just a memory you had. No one remembers their times as a baby. It's merely impossible." Galeem said as he crosses his wings like they were arms.

"Toddlers do have predictable behavior. But I always love seeing children!" Aaliyah responded with a big smile.

"So do I!" Caleb cheered.

"I always like seeing the cute widdle faces they make," Aaliyah giggled, "And when they talk, when they try, it's just so cute to hear! And they're always so curious about everything, it makes my heart melt. I love children very much."

"You make good points, Aaliyah. I'd like to come with you to the park again in case we find some children there." Caleb requested.

"Of course! There are families always around there!" Aaliyah replied. Galeem just had a blunt look, even though it wasn't visible (he's just a ball of light, after all).

"Wow." He said bluntly. His wings let loose again, and he summons three different cards. Each of these cards have each of the children that Red and Koral have in their family.

"You want predictable? Well, I'll give you predictable," Galeem explained, "Your cute points when thinking about them goes like this: Sapphire squishing Navy's hair with her hands, Sapphire giving Bellus a cookie, Sapphire playing pretend as a freaking KRAKEN for once, AND Bellus sleeping with Sapphire over one petty nightmare!"

Galeem make the cards disappear. He then floats a little higher as his wings get sharper, and his core glows brighter.

"And I am going to remind you this **_ONE TIME, _**Octolings!" He screamed, "I hate children from the deep coldness of my own being! You three always want a story that'll have a 'happy ending' that you always think about how it'll end! Well, it's not gonna happen! Because the next time you step into my dome to even convince me to like children, then SO HELP ME, I am going to make the both of you my own slave toys for the rest of your lives, starting with YOU!"

Galeem points at Aaliyah as he finished his sentence. Aaliyah seemed a little frightened that he would say all that.

Galeem's wings get way less sharper this time, and they wrap around his core.

"How's THAT for predictable?" He snapped. And then he teleports away.

Aaliyah looked downwards. She didn't want to believe a god of pure light would have a severe hate for children. Caleb puts his hand on her shoulder, and she looks at him.

"Don't listen to Galeem. He just doesn't understand." Caleb assured.

"Let's just leave..." Aaliyah said quietly.

"Oh. W-Well... okay then..." Caleb said, a bit surprised by that. Both he and Aaliyah walk away, escaping the room they were in right now.

* * *

**A/N: Like I said, this is just a filler chapter of a skit I came up with. It's not canon to the actual story, but I wanted to celebrate Galeem again like I always do. XD**

**Anyway, happy anniversary, Smash Ultimate! Congrats on being one of the best Switch games of all time!**

**Also, Red, Koral, Sapphire, Navy and Bellus do not belong to me, as they belong to the Calamari Crew.**

**Anyway, guys, I hope you enjoyed this small filler. Stay Fresh! And keep on fighting! In both Turf Wars...**

**And SMASH. :D**


	4. Hikari

**Heyo guys! I am back with another great chapter of City of Light. This is going to be a kinda important chapter. Mainly because I am going to introduce a Smash OC in here.**

**I got nothing else to really say in here. But I guess I can admit that I'm getting a little better at Smash. I know a friend in real life who is just as good as me. So I guess you could say I have a training partner for Smash now. ;)**

**I still want a Gamecube controller tho.**

**Anyway guys, I hope you enjoy this small chapter of City of Light. I hope you enjoy! :D**

**Backwards sentence of the chapter: ****_.dlrow siht morf gnipacse on si erehT_**

* * *

***scene: Outside Galeem's hideout, True World of Light***

Mia was making no progress in finding out where to go. It's almost as if she was walking around in circles, in the same place over and over again.

After walking in this same bright world for about half an hour, Mia groaned and sat down, as her feet are aching at this point. It would've been better if she got a weapon with her or something to help her in this weird world.

"Ugh... where could they even be? I don't even know, since this world is NOT NORMAL." Mia ranted to herself. She looked around again. But, as she would've expected, there is absolutely nothing.

Just the same bright clouds, the same rocky ground, and no signs of life in this world.

"Look! There she is!" A voice screamed. Mia sat up and once again looked around. But she saw nothing...

Until several objects began swarming around her. And eventually, those objects stopped speeding around her, and just went up in front of her.

There were 10 giant, floating gloves. None of them were left hands, which made Mia confused. Then again, Mia was just confused for seeing giant, floating hands that were right in front of her.

9 of the hands stayed back, and only one of the hands approached her. And the one hand had an orange glow. Mia didn't know what that glow even meant. But whatever it was, she knew it couldn't be good.

"Hmm... I see now. So YOU'RE the one Lord Galeem was mentioning to us!" The giant hand bellowed.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Mia questioned.

"Master Hand, the leader of the Smash Bros dimension," The hand responded, "Lord Galeem mentioned to us about a lone survivor in this world, and I assume that he would want to speak with you."

"Uh... Lord Galeem? Who are you even mentioning?" Mia asked.

"My leader. He commanded me to find you." Master Hand said.

"That makes no sense! You say that you're a leader, yet you have _a _leader to talk to me? Explain this! Now!" Mia demanded.

"I'm afraid that is none of your concern. He already has other captives with him, and he is just missing you." Master Hand exclaimed. Mia gasped once she heard "other captives".

She remembered when she was the only one who hid in the ground, while the others were devoured by the giant light wave.

_"Hmm... if Master Hand and this 'Lord Galeem' has the others, then I think I found my ticket there." _Mia thought.

"Hello, ma'am! Are you still there?" Master Hand yelled as he waved his literal hand around. Mia slightly yelped at that. But once she was out of her daydreaming trance, she just smirked.

_"Time to put these acting skills to the test."_ Mia thought again. Then she lost her smirk and just faked a defeated look.

"Well, darn. It looks like you did catch me." She sighed, faking her tone as well to not gain any suspicion, "I would've found those captives myself, but it looks like I have been caught before I found them."

"Yes, and you are now going to join them." Master Hand pointed out.

"Hm, I guess I have no other choice. Take me away, Mr. Master Hand." Mia replied, holding her hands out.

"Oh, just call me Master Hand, you polite Inkling. I appreciate it though." Master Hand chuckled. Then he grabs Mia, but he was gentle to make sure not to crush her (she is literally stuck inside him).

"Clones, move out!" Master Hand commanded. The other Master Hand clones just floated away, while the real one holding Mia just teleports away, keeping the Inkling girl in his grasp.

* * *

***scene: Galeem's hideout***

Galeem was leaning his core next to Sonic, just interested in the blue squid altogether.

"So, tell me, Sonic. How much else do you know about the World of Light before my big reign?" Galeem asked curiously.

"Um... it's complicated." Sonic responded as he fidgets around a bit from how tight the ropes on him were.

"Grah ha ha! Just the answer I expected! But then again, I am proud of you for detailing the future. You're very smart." Galeem chuckled. Sonic looked down, a bit embarrassed by that fact.

"Can you at least get these ropes off of us?" Redd asked.

"Of course not. I have to save you guys for later. I'm leaving to patrol the areas of the True World of Light, and I cannot let you guys escape my cell." Galeem explained.

"B-But why? G-Galeem, I get extremely claustrophobic! Aaliyah does too, so please let us move around a bit." Caleb begged.

"Sorry, Octo, but no. Cannot allow that. I am serious in what I do." Galeem snapped.

_THUD!_

A loud sound of footsteps can be heard. Galeem exits Sonic's and Redd's cell to pay attention on who was in central office at this time.

Who came seems to be like... a human. She had light skin and white, short hair. And also a little tiara on her head, that was made of the colors on Galeem's wings. And it had a yellow circle on the front of it.

The girl also had brown eyes, with a little hint of white in it. Along with stars. And for her clothing, it was a fighter's robe similar to what sword fighters would wear. Like her hair, it was also white. She wore brown boots, which is the only colored part of her that wasn't associated with white, or anything a light color.

The girl smirked as she looked at the Agents inside their cells.

"Have I missed something important?" She asked.

"Ahh, yes, you sure did! Grah ha ha! I got some huge news for you!" Galeem laughed as he exits the cell and approaches the girl, "These cephalopods seemed to have intruded into the world I have shaped! I dunno why they were there, but it seems like they were here to try and stop us!"

"Oh, dear. Well, I gotta say, Lord Galeem. Good thing you have caught them. You are unstoppable when it comes to that." The girl chuckled.

"I'm sorry, who are you exactly?" Redd asked as he grabs two of the many bars with his hands.

"Who _am _I exactly? Name's Hikari Monroe. And YOU are an intruder to Lord Galeem's world." The girl responded.

"W-We just wanted to visit." Sonic cried.

"Sorry, squid. But even my daughter here knows that any mortal in my world intrudes upon it." Galeem snapped. All of the Agents gasped at that. Mainly towards the daughter part.

"Y-You... had a child..?" Aaliyah questioned. Galeem face palmed and growls, annoyed by that statement.

"I adopted her, you moron! I don't give birth!" He shouted.

"S-Sorry..." Aaliyah apologized.

"Don't apologize. It doesn't work here." Galeem warned.

"I feel kinda uncomfortable being in here." Caleb whined.

"Oh, speaking of uncomfortable, that reminds me. Hikari, I'm going to head out and patrol my new world," Galeem explained, "So I want you to keep an eye on these cephalopods while I am gone. I gotta say, you did a good job for helping me, and you really deserve a reward. I am planning a party sooner or later."

"Sure thing, Lord Galeem." Hikari said while saluting playfully. Galeem just floats away after he gave Hikari the order. Everyone looked at the great Lord of Light until he was out of sight.

Hikari turned back to the Agents, smirking.

"Why'd you intrude Lord Galeem's world, huh?" She asked.

"W-Why do you keep calling Galeem 'Lord'?" Caleb questioned.

"Well, he's my boss! Obviously! How could you NOT know that?" Hikari exclaimed.

"Just asking." Caleb said defensively as he put his hands up.

"Right, right. I understand. But no time for petty intrusion questions," Hikari chuckled, getting her usual attitude back, "I just so happen to arrive- oh, I dunno... half an hour after you arrived? Introduce yourself and give me a brief introduction."

"My name is Redd Ikainkupawa. I hail from Inkopolis Square, along with the rest of us." Redd replied.

"Neato! You have a very... long last name." Hikari complimented.

"Thanks, I guess?" Redd said in a confused tone.

"I'm Sonic, and I arrived at the Square a couple days ago. I'm new, but I really like having fun and being happy." Sonic explained.

"Sonic... you have the same name as the blue hedgehog. What's your title? Sonic the Inkling? Nah, just kidding! I know my titles." Hikari chuckled. Sonic just raised an eyebrow, confused on how this girl is acting.

"I... I'm Aaliyah Takonoai, a-and... w-well, I'm nervous to say anything about me.." Aaliyah admitted while twiddling her fingers.

"It's okay. There are some timid ones out there. Now I just so happen to know one!" Hikari said with a wink and a smile.

"And I'm... Caleb. Caleb... Kyodofuan." Caleb stuttered.

"What's with the stuttering? Also, aren't you gonna tell me a little about yourself?" Hikari asked.

"I lost me memory. I don't remember." Caleb confessed.

"Gotcha. I'll take note of that." Hikari answered as she snaps her fingers, understanding every detail on what the male Octoling explained to her.

"So, will you tell us a little about you so we can be prepared for something?" Redd asked.

"Oh, sure thing! I'd be glad to share some of my things with some Inklings and Octolings. But first, I want to tell you all a little secret." Hikari giggled.

"W-What kind of secret...?" Aaliyah questioned.

"First and foremost, I want to know if all of you know HOW Lord Galeem managed to take over the world." Hikari requested. She eyed the cephalopods, waiting for an answer.

All of them said a response meaning that they don't know how it happened.

"I'm going to tell you all a little story, probably where Lord Galeem doesn't like talking about," Hikari explained, "Galeem has- or... HAD an archenemy. The lord of darkness, Dharkon, tried to get the same goal as Galeem and take it over for himself. They have been enemies for a LONG time. And wouldn't ya know it, I encountered him from time to time! And also, I know who caused Dharkon to get defeated in the first place!"

"Who?" Sonic asked.

"The person who helped consume the world in light is none other than... me!" Hikari boasted, bowing afterwards. Everyone gasped at that. Sonic seemed the most frightened by that. He didn't know Hikari personally, but knowing that this world is just a bad ending is just... beyond belief.

"Allow me to explain so you guys can understand," Hikari chuckled as she pulls out a sword, "See, this world was stuck in a climax between light and dark. Covered by spirits that Dharkon and Lord Galeem captured. I, as instructed by Lord Galeem, managed to get rid of the spirits Dharkon took. One by one, Dharkon's captured puppet fighters and spirits lowered. This caused Lord Galeem to get more powerful by the minute."

"Then what happened?" Caleb questioned, pretty curious by this.

"Well, since Dharkon's power was weakened, AND Lord Galeem's power was rising, the light opened a pathway to fight Dharkon himself," Hikari continued, "Lord Galeem lended me a little bit of his power to defeat Dharkon easier, but at the risk of taking higher damage. It was no deal for me. I still managed to defeat Dharkon. And when that happened, Lord Galeem killed Dharkon once and for all. He's now dead, and Galeem took the world for ourselves."

"But... you're also a 'mortal', like us. The light wave hit, and it devoured us! It took us to another place! How were YOU not affected?" Redd exclaimed.

"Oh, it's because I had some of Lord Galeem's power, which makes me immune to the light beams. That's how." Hikari replied, putting the sword back.

"Galeem didn't even talk about this 'Dharkon' because he is dead. No wonder!" Caleb ranted.

"He doesn't like talking about it, but I don't know why." Hikari said with a shrug.

"But this world doesn't look right. It needs balance, Hikari." Sonic cried.

"Dude, are you kidding me? This world is amazing, just as Galeem promised!" Hikari laughed, and then began skipping around the area they were in right now, "It's so bright, the clouds are so fluffy, and there's still major consequences when anyone tends to misbehave! That includes me, for your information."

"Why can't you just... t-tell Galeem to bring the world back to the way it was? We wanna see what it's like." Caleb suggested.

"This world is FINE the way it is! I will NEVER betray Lord Galeem just to give this world 'balance'! One side eventually needs to take over the other, and light is the side I choose!" Hikari yelled, getting angry by the second.

"Uh... you did this under your own will?" Sonic asked.

"Yes. I am not brainwashed, controlled, or under slavery by Lord Galeem. I chose to do this, and I do not regret it." Hikari scoffed.

This girl was just not right for the Agents. She _enjoys _living in the world Galeem made? And not only that, _she _is the one who helped Galeem make it in the first place, as she is the threat that weakened Dharkon's power!

It all made sense for the cephalopods now.

"If I were you guys, I'd suggest rest up a bit. I'm not in charge here. Lord Galeem will probably be back soon, and I wanna see what he has in store for you guys." Hikari suggested as she places her hands on her hips, smiling at them.

"Thanks for the heads up, Hikari..." Redd grumbled.

"No problem. It's more of a warning per-say." Hikari responded with a slight shrug. And then she just sits down, looking around the bright place they were in right now. She looked at the cephalopods one more time, and said:

"Lord Galeem knows what he is doing. Watch your surroundings."

She giggled and looks back up at the ceiling.

* * *

***scene: an office in the same place the cephalopods and Hikari are at***

Master Hand put Mia down on a chair. The hand's orange glow was sent out brighter for a small second before it went back to its normal density.

"So, why am I here exactly?" Mia asked as she got herself comfortable in the chair.

"Sorry, I gotta go! HE'S coming!" Master Hand cried as he just floats away in panic. Mia just scoffed and looked at the desk in front of her. It was wide, and all white. But still pretty short.

Mia pulled her chair closer to the desk. She got into a thinking pose to find out where the others are at.

_"Let's see, they may not be in here, but I assume if I leave this room, they should be close. I am a small step closer if that happens." _She thought. A rising sound of a heavenly choir was heard. Mia felt shivers overcome her as if she felt someone was approaching her from behind.

Mia turned around, and saw none other than...

"Hiya, smart squid!" Galeem greeted from above, but behind her. It was him who slowly approached her from behind.

"What the shell...?" Mia mumbled. Galeem floats over to the other side of the desk, intrigued by Mia's appearance.

"So, the Master Hands _did _find you. Good to know there was one intruder left in this world." Galeem chuckled. Mia found that sentence offending. But she had no idea who this guy is, so it was a major loss at this point.

"Who _are _you?" She asked.

"Name's Galeem," Galeem replied with a slight bow, "And you must be Mia Ikainkupawa, the girl who saved Inkopolis Plaza one time to retrieve the Great Zapfish."

"YOU'VE BEEN WATCHING ME?!" Mia shrieked, now furious from that.

"Precisely, since I am made entirely of light. But I'm getting ahead of ourselves. Let's relax for a bit." Galeem suggested. Mia scoffed and crossed her arms, leaning back on her chair.

"Sure." She said hesitantly.

"Care for a game of checkers? I already for a board set up for us." Galeem requested as he summoned a checkerboard out of thin air. The board landed on the middle of the desk. Then the checker pieces came. One side was white, and the other side was yellow. Not a good combination of colors, but it'll work for now.

"Here, have a cup of tea. You must be thirsty after that journey from Master Hand." Galeem said. And then he summons a small cup, and pours some tea in it. Mia grabs the cup and looks at Galeem with a confused look. The only confused thing on her mind was _why _this guy was flattering her.

Mia took a sip of the tea. She just nodded her head after the sip, knowing that this is regular tea.

"Oh, by the way, you go first. I wanna see how an Inkling can play this game." Galeem suggested.

"If you say so." Mia said. She sets her cup down in front of her on the desk, and moves one of the checker pieces diagonally up-left.

Galeem then moves one of his pieces up-right.

"So, I am pretty glad to see Master Hand brung you here. Im curious as to why you stepped foot into my world." Galeem demanded an answer, leaning back on a chair that he summoned.

"It's none of my business to tell you." Mia snapped.

"Ooh, I like the sarcasm you got going there! Grah ha ha, it's making me more interested!" Galeem laughed.

"Why would you even take over this world anyway?" Mia asked, moving the same piece she moved last time, but in another direction.

"Squid, this world was so bad when it was balanced in the first place," Galeem said as he moves a different piece up-left, "As the god of light, I did my job to make this world a better place. It seems to me you don't like the hallucinations of this world I've shown you."

Mia was shocked once she heard "hallucinations". She remembered something back then, after watching a movie with Chany, when Mia encountered a talking light bulb called "Flasher".

* * *

_***flashback***_

_Aaliyah and Mia were now seeing what looks like bright, yellow clouds._

_"Does this hallucination appeal to you? It's like you're in another world, but with light." Flasher explained._

_"I... don't know what to say." Aaliyah said quietly._

_"My goodness, do you not respond so loudly? Guess you're not a loud mouth. Nor a girl from another world far beyond this one." Flasher ranted._

_"Well, FLASHER... if you'll excuse us, we're gonna be leaving now." Mia huffed, and then walks away, with Aaliyah following right behind, and the hallucination going away._

_Flasher floats in the air, not damaged by the fall from earlier._

_"Grah ha ha... bold to assume that I won't have the last laugh." Flasher evilly chuckled, and then... some white, glowing wings were formed. And then Flasher disappeared completely._

* * *

***back to present***

"Wait a second... _you're _Flasher?!" Mia screamed.

"Grah ha ha, indeed I am! It seems like Agent 3 finally got more smart! I have to congratulate you for figuring out my true identity!" Galeem chuckled as his wings let loose.

"Why did you try to interrupt my hangout with Jay, Chany and Aaliyah?" Mia asked.

"Just to give you a heads up on balance. It's bad. And plus, being 'Flasher' is the only way I can come into your world without having to come into someone's dream." Galeem explained.

"Why dreaming though?" Mia questioned, tilting her head slightly.

"Well, Smash is a multiverse. My complicated form is too much for a singular dimension to handle," Galeem continued, "There is a hidden object that breaks that ability, and makes me come into singular worlds with ease. But alas, you don't seem to know what it is. I can, however, enter through someone's dreams and even interact with them. Little do those mortal beings know who I truly am. And plus, they were dreaming. They're gonna think of it as a dream, when it's clearly not. It's a hallucination."

"So why didn't you enter MY dream, eh?" Mia teased while smirking.

"Grah ha ha! I don't wanna pick the same person FOREVER! And plus, I'll never know what you are dreaming in the first place. Even if it's a nightmare, or something more disturbing." Galeem laughed.

_"Dang, he's good." _Mia thought, surprised by his antics to counteract a tease.

"It seems like we're getting off topic, don't you think? Why don't you tell me a little about yourself?" Galeem suggested.

"Only if you tell me about you afterwards." Mia warned.

"It's a deal!" Galeem shouted as he made a Master Hand teleport to him, and used that Master Hand to offer a handshake. Mia sighed and shook the Master Hand as if she were shaking someone else's hand.

A yellow glow can be sent through Mia during the handshake, and it goes away as soon as it was done.

"So anyway, uh, I'm a lazy squid with a job as Agent 3. Don't mess with me, cuz I clearly know what I'm doing." Mia said sarcastically.

"With a sweet tooth?" Galeem asked.

"Ugh, yes. My sweet tooth is very attractive to any kind of dessert. Including cookies, EXCLUDING oatmeal raisin." Mia scoffed.

"That's good to know." Galeem complimented.

"And now for YOUR brief warnings. Especially for this world." Mia demanded as she got up from the chair.

"Ah, yes. A deal's a deal. We'll come back to our checker game, or we may not. Depends on what'll happen." Galeem laughed as he made the checkerboard, the pieces, and Mia's cup of tea disappear. Plus, Mia didn't really mind the tea anyway, cuz she didn't drink much of it.

Galeem floated upwards and made the chair disappear.

"I am a god of light that has wandered this dimension for one trillion years," Galeem explained, "After those trillions of years passed, I took this world for myself with the help from a wonderful person. And now that _that _goal is completed, I wanna see if I can expand on that."

"How so?" Mia asked, crossing her arms.

"Grah ha, an Inkling like you wouldn't understand." Galeem snickered. He also crosses his wings together as if they were arms. Clearly he has that attitude as well.

"Okay, I'm just looking for my friends, and my twin brother," Mia annoyingly sighed, "I don't have much time to stay here, and I do not know where they are at. So I was wondering if you'll leave me be and give me a hint on where they're at."

"Ahh, your friends. And Redd, your brother. I gotta say, I am impressed that you two are the exact same age, seeing as you were born at the exact same time as him." Galeem complimented.

"I know. Rare sight." Mia said with a shrug.

"Come, follow me. I will lead you to them." Galeem offered as he floats to the right.

"That's not really what I wanted, but sure..." Mia mumbled under her breath as she slowly followed the god of light.

Plus, once she finds Redd, Caleb, Aaliyah and Sonic, the first thing they are gonna do is leave this place immediately. And Mia doesn't trust this god, but she has no choice.

It's a now or never situation.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, and that's it for this chapter! Sorry for the delay. Life stuff came into place, and I had to take my time and do those, along with suffering from headaches and schoolwork and such. :/**

**But remember, I do need my time to think of ideas. I will try to be on often as much as possible! I'm not working myself too hard, don't worry. I have my own set schedule for what I'll be doing. ;)**

**I hope you enjoyed though, guys! Stay Fresh, and see you all next time! :D**


	5. My Internet Freaking Sucks

**Greetings.**

**As you may know, the next chapter is going to be delayed. After Christmas for tomorrow is gonna be the deadline for the chapter.**

**Now Imma break my stupid Internet router and show Fanfiction its tears of demise for trying to make me restart this stupid draft three freaking times.**

**For now, here's a backwards message: **_**!raeY weN yppaH a dna samtsirhC yrreM a evaH**_


	6. Battle Begin!

**Happy holidays! Finally, I am back from the dead, and uploaded and brand new chapter for one of my best crossovers yet! I have gotten my gifts because Christmas, so that kept my occupied from writing lately. That, and I also got GMod.**

**Or... technically, someone gifted it to me. **

**Anyways, I am going to be writing again while also planning a schedule so I can have time for other things as well.**

**Plus, imma be on a weekend vacation on... you know, the weekends, so I had to get this chapter out now. With that out of the way, I hope you enjoy!**

**Backwards message of the chapter: **_**.ecnahc a dnats t'nod uoY**_

* * *

Mia walked into the main room. It was WAY bigger than the other room that Master Hand took her into. Not that Mia minded, since she's just trying to find the others and then get out of here.

The first thing Mia saw was the others. Two of each in two different prison cells.

"Well, I gotta say, squid. You must've been LUCKY to escape my ways. These didn't manage to survive that." Galeem complimented as he approached the third Agent from behind.

"You caused that giant light wave, didn't you?" Mia asked as she turned to the light god, a scowling look on her face.

"Grah ha ha! Who else could it be? Do you know anyone else in this room who can have unlimited light powers in their grasp?" Galeem laughed.

"Doesn't Master Hand work for you? Because he just ran away as soon as he put me in that office." Mia said.

"Precisely. But he doesn't have light powers, unlike me," Galeem explained, "He gained much more strength with me, yes, but he doesn't have light powers. I do because I am LITERALLY a light incarnate. Now..."

Galeem used one of his wings to push Mia forward a little bit, which made her yelp, and a bit more angry.

"Why don't you go talk to the others? They must miss you **REAL WELL." **Galeem taunted, glowing a tiny bit brighter as he talked in his deep voice.

"MIA?!" Redd screamed.

"Ohh, Lord Galeem! So there was someone else there, huh?" Hikari asked.

"That is correct, Hikari. This here is Mia Ikainkupawa, saver of Inkopolis Plaza. She managed to escape my giant light wave after Master Hand told me there are intruders." Galeem explained.

"Psh, whatever. Now I found the others, so can we leave?" Mia questioned.

"Sorry, squid. But since you and your friends intruded upon my dome, you're staying." Galeem replied. He shot a light beam at Mia. And instead of devouring her like the beams usually do, it pushes her towards one of the cells. Specifically the one where Redd and Sonic was inside.

Mia fell on her stomach after the beam was done pushing her forward.

"Mia, you okay?" Redd asked as he helped her up. Mia just groaned and shook her head, still recovering from the blow.

"No, not okay. We've all been captured now." The third Agent growled.

"No s**t, Sherlock." Galeem teased.

"So, why did you even come here anyway?" Hikari asked.

"We wanted to... visit Smash, and have been given the opportunity." Sonic answered.

"Little do they even know... now I control this world." Galeem said as he points at himself.

"I... I wanna go home." Caleb whined.

"M-Me too..." Aaliyah added.

"Aww, you know whining will get you nowhere." Hikari snickered.

"I've got a little something to tell you cephalopods. And you better listen well." Galeem warned.

"Oh, yeah! I think I know what's coming up!" Hikari cheered.

"So, how will you sea creatures like to battle?" Galeem requested, "You know, you arrived at Smash, which is a place where people fight. If you came here for battling, I assume that maybe you'd like to try it out?"

"Uh... what's the catch?" Redd asked.

"There is no catch, other than staying here. You know you're never leaving. But... I do have another warning." Galeem continued. He put his wings aside, and two spirits appeared at the ends of the wings.

"If you just so happen to try escaping, or disobeying my rules, I will have no choice but to force you all to become a spirit." He exclaimed. His core glows brighter and wings get sharper.

**"FOR ALL ETERNITY!" **He bellowed before calming down again.

"Geez." Mia scoffed.

"But don't worry about the pain you'll endure. I have been in this world for trillions of years, so I know any type of pain, ya know?" Galeem assured.

"So... we're all fighting?" Sonic questioned.

"Yes, all of you. Even Hikari will." Galeem replied. Hikari showed a sassy pose after Galeem's sentence was done.

"Uh... I-I don't wanna fight..." Aaliyah said innocently.

"I don't care, you're doing it anyway." Galeem commanded. He lowered the prison bars and dissolved the ropes that the Agents (except Mia) were on. But it didn't matter, since they were kinda loose anyway, as proved by seeing Redd and Caleb move their hands a bit.

"Now, let's let this dramatic moment not go to waste!" Galeem cheered. He flies high into the air. And just like before, he unleashes a giant wave of light, which teleported everyone, including himself, to another area.

* * *

***scene: a battle area in the True World of Light***

The area was very huge. There was still the yellow clouds and the light sparks flowing everywhere, but there was a big area above that looked like Final Destination.

The only difference for this one, apart from the background, is that there are multiple of them, AND they all had transitioning colors that are similar to the colors of Galeem's wings.

Each of the Agents were on a different arena. Including Hikari. But all of the arenas were far away from each other, so no one had any ways of communication.

"Alright, listen here, you ink cephalopods! And you too, Hikari," Galeem bellowed. His voice was heard, but no one could see him.

"I hear you loud and clear, Lord Galeem!" Hikari shouted while saluting.

"So you guys are going to fight in a tournament style way!" Galeem explained, "I have prepared a puppet fighter for all of you to battle! There will be no items, not hazards, and no platforms, as well as no communication and helping! You guys will have seven minutes to fight! Whoever gets knocked off the stage first wins! If any of you guys fail, you will be sent to my one and only spectating room, where I will be there with you!"

"A-A little simpler please?" Caleb pleaded.

"Oh, don't worry! This IS simple! It's a test for your fighting strengths and weaknesses, after all!" Galeem continued, "You and the puppet will have ONE STOCK! Lose that stock, and it's game over for you! And plus, you guys need weapons to fight, so here you go."

Different weapons came for everyone except for Hikari. Redd got a Splash-o-matic. Sonic got Dark Tetra Dualies. Caleb got an Octo Shot. Aaliyah got a regular Splattershot. And Mia got a Splat Roller.

"Nah. I'm gonna do this with my bare hands. I know karate, so I know what I'm doing." Mia said with a smirk as she puts the Roller on the ground.

"I'll go ahead and use hand-to-hand combat at times, too!" Sonic added, but he still held onto his weapon.

"Suit yourselves." Galeem said.

"Alright. We're ready." Redd said.

"I-I'm not ready!" Aaliyah cried.

"I present all of you now... with your puppet fighters!" Galeem yelled. Galeem made his wings circle around him. And six spirits came to all the different arenas.

"First up, we have Redd against one of the savage legendary Pokemon of all time... Mewtwo!" Galeem started, "Mewtwo has some technical tricks that you will have to watch out for, along with having an extra floaty jump. However, he is very light in Smash Bros. So you MAY have an advantage here, squid."

Redd saw the puppet fighter of Mewtwo in front of him. This Mewtwo, however, was light blue all over, and had bright red eyes. Both Redd and the Mewtwo puppet are not ready to let their guards down.

"And for Sonic's opponent, we have... Sonic the Hedgehog!" Galeem continued, "So, this one is a no brainer. Sonic is the fastest thing alive. He may trip you up for being too slow, so try tricking him!"

Like Mewtwo, Sonic the Hedgehog is light blue with bright red eyes. This'll go for all the puppet fighters, too.

"For Caleb, we have... another Inkling!" Galeem laughed, "So, just try NOT to splat it this time. Just knock the puppet off the freaking stage."

Caleb shivered a bit, but he held his weapon tightly, not ready to give up.

"And Mia, she is going to be facing against Joker!" Galeem said, "You do like anime, don't you, Mia? This guy shouldn't be a problem. The only thing you need to worry about is Arsene. That's when s**t starts getting real."

"Alright. I got this." Mia said with a determined smile, holding her fists in a fighting pose.

"Now, innocent Aaliyah... she's gonna be facing against Little Mac!" Galeem continued, "So, he's good on ground, but terrible in the air. Also, he has a terrible recovery. I made it easy for you. Better be grateful. Try not to be such a p***y and please battle as if you're a brave soldier."

Aaliyah was shaking uncontrollably. All she thought about was how she can resolve the situation peacefully.

"And Hikari! You are facing none other than... Kirby!" Galeem finished, "So, Kirby has good recovery cuz he can jump six times. Try to trip him up, and watch out for all of his special moves. It's been many years, Hikari. Don't fail me."

"I'm ready, Lord Galeem." Hikari said.

"One last thing, everyone!" Galeem warned, "I have a score counter for whoever wins each round! If the Agents win, then I'll give them a huge reward! But if the puppets win, the Agents are going to become spirits and work for me! Forever! Oh, and Hikari's score doesn't count. She's just practicing as well."

All of them got nervous upon hearing that. But Hikari just smiled cruelly.

"OKay, Agents! Tick tock! You better be **PREPARED." **Galeem exclaimed. Redd, Mia and Sonic were already in a ready position. Caleb had nervousness in him, but Aaliyah was constantly shaking.

But there is no backing down. And it won't start here.

Galeem put one of his wings high up, and started the countdown:

"Three... two... one... GO!"

* * *

**A/N: That's all for today, folks. Sorry if this chapter was short. Next chapter will have the action, while also making the Agents escape at the same time. So that next chapter will be BIG.**

**Oh, but the next ones are only gonna be BIGGER. Just you wait. ;)**

**I hope you enjoyed, guys! Stay Fresh, and cya next time! :D**


	7. Battles And Escapes!

**Wazzup dudes! Finally I am back, and here with another great chapter of City of Light! This is gonna be the final chapter for this first phase! Yeah, that's right. This story is set up into three different phases. This chapter, and all the ones before it (excluding the filler and the note) are part of that first phase.**

**After this one, there is going to be 2-3 chapters of the second phase. And then there's the third one... which will be the biggest part of the whole story. Just wait till ya get there. ;)**

**Anywho, I got this part for now. I hope ya enjoy! :D**

**Backwards message of the chapter: _.kcab sesrevinu ynaM_**

* * *

Everyone jumped at the loud sound of "GO!" that just came out of nowhere. Even though they expected it a bit, since Galeem started the countdown.

The first arena focuses on Hikari. She just smirks as she looks at the cloned Kirby standing before her.

"This'll be a piece of cake." Hikari said to herself. She started the attack by dashing at Kirby and slashing her sword right at him. When that was done, she swished her sword one side to use one of her specials: which is Gale Strike.

But Kirby avoids the small tornado attack by using his jumping. Kirby can jump a total of six times because of his floating-like ability. Kirby then attacked Hikari with a forward air, which Hikari took. But it didn't do much to her.

Hikari dashes at Kirby again, and slashes him. Then Hikari jumps up and slashes Kirby again. And again. Though, the first time was with an up air, and the second one was a forward air, so there were differences in them.

Kirby prepared down special by turning into a pink rock and slamming down. But Hikari roll dodges out of the way before the move can hit.

When Kirby gets out of his rock form, Hikari lunges at Kirby using her side special: Airborne Assault. It knocked Kirby back a bit, near the ledge.

So Hikari ran over to the ledge where Kirby was getting back to. Kirby then used his up special, bringing out a small sword, and going up a bit before landing right back down to launch a small projectile from that sword.

Hikari does another Airborne Assault. But Kirby inhales Hikari and then spits her out, but not before copying her ability.

"Heh heh, don't let that little tornado attack get the best of you, Kirby." Hikari teased. But Kirby did not respond. After all, this is just a cloned puppet. Not the real thing. Even then, the real thing can barely respond to anything.

Kirby uses the Gale Strike, and Hikari does the same special back. And they do the same neutral special again. The two times, they just collided and disappeared into oblivion.

Kirby launches a third one, but Hikari jumped over that, and then went near Kirby to grab him. Hikari pummels Kirby a couple times before doing an up throw. From there, she then slashes her sword as a forward air as Kirby was trying to land.

Kirby was almost near the blast zone after that. But Hikari prepared to guard the edge of the stage. She jumped and did another forward air, but Kirby managed to do an air dodge. That was a huge mistake for the puppet.

Hikari lowered herself down a bit, and does another Airborne Assault. It landed on Kirby, and he got knocked off. Kirby's only stock is gone. Hikari then does her up special, Hero's Spin, to return back to the stage.

But it's over for that match. Hikari wins!

* * *

For the next arena, it's Redd's turn. Mewtwo immediately starts with a dash attack, which pushed Redd back a little bit.

"Ah... okay, it's on!" Redd chuckled, quickly recovering from the attack. He shot some red ink from his Splash-o-matic. But Mewtwo reflects some of the shots using Confusion.

Those reflected shots got on Redd, but he didn't really seem affected by it since he is red.

Redd inks part of the stage around him, to gain more momentum. Mewtwo runs up, and uses a forward tilt. But Redd was in the ink as soon as part of the arena was covered in red, so Mewtwo easily missed.

Then Redd jumps from the ink and kicks Mewtwo straight in its thin stomach. Redd jumps again, but Mewtwo counters it with his neutral air, and then slashes at Redd again with its forward air attack.

Redd landed on the ground with a thud. But he isn't done yet!

Mewtwo was immediately near Redd, and used Disable on him, which stunned him. Then Mewtwo lands a forward Smash Attack, launching Redd.

Redd yelped as he jumps in the air, trying to get back onto the stage. Luckily, Redd hangs onto the ledge before he fell.

Mewtwo approached the ledge, and tried to land a down air to spike Redd down. But Redd jumps up and kicks Mewtwo again.

Mewtwo immediately gets up, and charges a Shadow Ball. Once it was fully charged, he launches it.

"Toxic Mist!" Redd yelled. He super jumps into the air, and turns back into humanoid form while up very high, throwing a Toxic Mist right at Mewtwo. It managed to slow him down. This is his chance!

Redd lands on the ground, and gets near Mewtwo. Mewtwo immediately tried to attack.

"HYAH!" Redd cried out as he lands a powerful punch on Mewtwo. Mewtwo gets launched into the blast zone after that. That small punch was actually a disguised Smash Attack!

Redd wins!

_"I have to thank Sonic for teaching me how to play Smash." _Redd thought with a huge smile on his face.

* * *

The third arena is now focused on Aaliyah. She just shivered in fear. She didn't know how to fight, and she never wants to. Fighting is NOT her strong suit!

But she has to try something. If she wants to go home with her friends.

Little Mac quickly runs up to Aaliyah.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Aaliyah let out a high-pitched scream as she jumps out of the way. The Little Mac clone tried to land a side special on him, but the two were close to the ledge, so Little Mac fell.

Little Mac tried to recover, but it just wasn't enough. He fell into the blast zone thanks to his terrible recovery.

Aaliyah wins!

"O-Oh..." Aaliyah said quietly.

* * *

The fourth arena is now focused on Caleb.

_"Okay, Caleb. You can do this. Just think as if you're fighting regularly, like in Inner Agent 3." _Caleb thought. He shuddered as soon as Inner Agent 3 popped into his mind. What a terrifying battle...

The Inkling puppet shot from her Splattershot, trying to ink Caleb. But Caleb shot from his Octo Shot as well, landing some magenta ink onto the puppet.

But the puppet approaches Caleb and grabs him. Then the puppet turns into squid form to throw him up in the air. Then the puppet jumps up and does an aerial kick upwards, to rack up some damage.

Caleb landed back down, but then the Inkling puppet buries Caleb on the ground with a Splat Roller. Caleb tried to get out, but then the puppet slams Caleb with an Inkbrush.

Caleb was launched near the edge. But he wasn't knocked down just yet.

"That's no fair! She's using more then one weapon!" Caleb whined. The Inkling puppet threw a Splat Bomb at Caleb. The eighth Agent jumps out of the way to barely dodge it.

The puppet then goes near Caleb again to grab him. This time, the puppet throws the Octoling backwards. Luckily, he wasn't near the edge yet.

As the Inkling puppet tried to approach the Octoling again, Caleb kicked the puppet in the legs. The puppet stumbled. This gave Caleb an opening to finally attack back!

"Take this!" Caleb shouted. He then runs up and shoves the Inkling with all his might. That, in fact, ended up as some kind of Smash Attack, which knocked the Inkling up into the sky, over near the ledge.

The puppet jumps in the air, and Caleb runs to the edge. But then the Inkling puppet falls.

As the Inkling puppet tried to super jump in the air to try and get back on stage, Caleb drops his Octo Shot right on the puppet, which sent her flying back down.

The puppet got sent into the blast zone down below after that. An easy, predictable shot that somehow managed to work.

Caleb wins!

Caleb puts his hand on his chest, relieved that he managed to win.

"Phew... that was tough..." The Octoling sighed.

* * *

***meanwhile, with Galeem...***

Hikari was there talking with the Lord of Light, with Master Hand watching them.

"Those cephalopods are not trying to play Smash," Galeem groaned, "They're treating this as a Turf War, yet still winning? How aggravating..."

"Don't worry. They ain't gonna survive for long." Hikari assured.

"I'm already pretty pissed off, so they better now." Galeem said angrily.

* * *

The fifth arena focused on Mia. She stared at the Joker puppet with a smirk.

"If this was an anime, I could do this easier. But I'll give this a shot." Mia said to herself. The Joker puppet snaps his fingers, and a little fire bit was launched at Mia. She took the hit. It did little damage, but Mia felt some more damage slowly getting to her.

"Alright, no more fooling around. This is Agent 3 that they're messing with!" Mia shouted. She slammed her Roller on the ground and inked the ground below her. The puppet kept shooting at Mia with a gun, slow shots each time.

By the time Mia was done inking the ground, the Joker puppet jumps up while shooting more faster shots at Mia. Luckily, Mia managed to jump out of the way before any of those could hit her.

"Sucker!" Mia laughed. And then she punches the puppet right in the stomach. The puppet was knocked back just a little bit.

Mia jumped up as she tried to attack the puppet with the Roller. But the puppet grabs Mia with a grappling hook. The hook sends her down, and then throws her upwards.

Mia threw the Roller right at Joker. He took the hit and lays on the ground. Once that was done, Mia runs up to the Joker puppet. The puppet got up, and Mia threw a couple punches at it.

But the puppet held its mask as blue fire surrounded him. When the punches were done, he knocks Mia back.

Then the puppet takes the mask off and summons its Persona, Arsene.

"D**n, it's Arsene. This is what Galeem is warning me about." Mia muttered. The Joker puppet did another attack with the fire bit. This time, the fire bit was much bigger, and it exploded. Mia got stuck in it for a split second before getting launched upwards.

Mia then launches herself down to kick the puppet head on. It works, but then the Joker puppet pulls out its gun again. This time, there were three continuous shots, and they were WAY faster.

Mia dived in her ink and avoided the shots, even when the Joker puppet jumped to make the shots more faster.

The third Agent tried to land a sneak attack, but the puppet countered it.

"HIYAH!" And then Mia comes up out of nowhere again, punching the puppet on its back with all her strength. The puppet fell off the stage even after jumping in the air.

But Arsene allowed the puppet to fly up very high.

"B***H!" Mia screamed, and then threw her Roller right at him. The throw and knockback was so powerful, it launched the Joker puppet to the blast zone.

Mia wins!

"Mission complete." Mia said to herself while smirking, crossing her arms as she felt satisfied with her accomplishment.

* * *

And now, for the last area, it's Sonic the Inkling versus Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Let's start this battle. Let's play some Smash." Sonic teased. Sonic Hedgehog curls up into its ball, and prepares a charges attack. Then its spins forward at Sonic Inkling.

Sonic Inkling shoots from his Dark Tetra Dualies, and then does the dodge rolls. This allowed more momentum.

Then Sonic Inkling unleashes a small dash attack on his opponent. Sonic Hedgehog locks on at Sonic Inkling, and then spins right over to him, lowering itself very quickly.

Sonic Inkling took the hit, and was knocked back just a little bit. But it wasn't even enough for Sonic Hedgehog to keep up with.

"Hey! Over here!" Sonic Inkling teased. Sonic Hedgehog speeds right over to where the Inkling was at.

But the blue Inkling was prepared for Sonic's speed. Sonic Hedgehog may be very fast, but Sonic Inkling knew his moves, so he knows what to expect.

Sonic Inkling quickly turned into squid form and squishes out of the way. Sonic Hedgehog almost fell off the edge after that because of how fast he was. A loud screeching sound can be heard as the hedgehog quickly came to a halting stop.

Sonic Inkling grabbed the speedy hedgehog from behind, pummeled him a few times, then performed a down throw. Then Sonic Inkling jumps up and does a forward air.

Sonic Hedgehog jumps in the air once, and then does his up special by summoning a spring to bounce him upwards. It was enough for the hedgehog to grab onto the ledge, just before he fell down into the oblivion.

Sonic Hedgehog does a roll dodge as he returns back onto the stage. And then...

"BAM!" Sonic Inkling cheered as he punches Sonic Hedgehog with a fully charged Smash Attack. As it turns out, Sonic Inkling was thinking about that next move the whole time, and he just prepared for it altogether.

Sonic Hedgehog gets launched forwards, and gets right into the blast zone. It is all over.

Sonic Inkling wins!

"Easy little match." Sonic said to himself, feeling happy that he won.

* * *

All the Agents have won the match they were forced to do. It was a little challenging, but it just took a little thinking. If they were to fall off the stage without knowing how to recover from that...

Who knows what'll happen?

"Guys! Quick, come to me!" Redd's voice called out. The others super jumped over to where Redd was at.

"Got your weapons with you?" The red Inkling asked. Everyone nodded and showed him their weapons.

"I-I don't know why I still have mine.." Aaliyah admitted.

"Don't worry, we're not using it to fight! I have an idea!" Redd said, "Jump off of this arena, and ink the ground below you! Let's get out of here before Galeem and the others find out!"

"You got it, Redd!" Sonic cheered. Everyone jumps off the arena and inks the floor down below. Once they were close to the ground, they turned into their squid/octopus form and landed in the ink, with a little splash.

Then they all turned into their humanoid form and prepared to run.

"WHAT ARE THEY DOING?!" Galeem shrieked as he slams his wings down, noticing the runaway Agents.

Redd led the group the opposite way Galeem was at. Galeem stared at the Agents with the most furious look he ever had. Fire looked liked it surrounded him, his core became brighter, and his wings became sharper.

"Don't think you're getting away that easily! Master Hand, stop them!" Galeem commanded. Master Hand quickly floated over to the fleeing cephalopods.

It didn't really take too long for Master Hand to catch up to the Agents. Plus, they had no idea where they were heading. This is a dimension where it looked like there was no way of escaping anytime soon.

"You guys aren't going anywhere! ALL HAIL LORD GALEEM!" Master Hand yelled at the group. Redd and Mia managed to realize Master Hand's tone when he said the second part of his sentence.

_"He must be controlled by Galeem..." _Mia thought. Just as soon as her thought finished, Master Hand floated above the group and prepared to crush them.

The Agents all went in different paths to avoid the crush. Even though Master Hand rushed down at them at a very high speed, they were lucky to avoid that.

"Guys! I think I have an idea!" Sonic exclaimed.

"What's your idea?" Caleb asked.

"Think about it! Master Hand is part of the World of Light, so we can possibly trick him to take us out of this dimension!" Sonic said.

"That could work!" Redd agreed. But then he was knocked back by a giant spiked ball that Master Hand threw at him.

"BRO!" Mia screamed. She ran over to Redd, who took a lot of damage from the attack.

"You okay?" Mia asked as she helped her brother up. Redd shook his head rapidly to recover from the damage.

"I'm alright. Thanks for asking." He replied.

Master Hand poses in some sort of gun formation, and starts charging up a projectile-based attack.

"INKCOMING!" Sonic shrieked. Everyone jumped out of the way as Master Hand shot three of his projectiles. They all shot out at a very quick speed. Once again, it seemed almost impossible to dodge.

"Mph... I-I don't know how much more of this I can take.." Aaliyah cried.

"Don't worry, we'll find a way." Caleb assured.

"Master Hand, please listen well! We have no intent of hurting you!" Sonic shouted, "Like before, we just came to visit Smash hoping for a nice tour. But now we realize all of what happened here. Would it be okay if we can go back home now."

"Lord Galeem is the only one who decides that." Master Hand snapped. Then he went up to Sonic, and... literally snaps at him.

"Oh my cod!" Caleb yelped.

"Guys, we have no choice. Let's try weakening him a little bit to increase our chances!" Redd suggested.

"Only one way to find out!" Mia added. And so, Redd, Mia, Sonic and Caleb began to attack Master Hand. Master Hand tried fighting back every step of the way. He tried punching, slapping, and any other magical attacks that he has as his disposal.

Galeem was watching the whole fight from above. He was still furious that he was beginning to be outplayed by the Agents.

"How DARE they try to escape! They set foot in my world and regret it?! Nuh-uh! Not happening!" Galeem scoffed.

"Lord Galeem, let me take a whiff at those five. You'll come to appreciate their appearances even more when I'm through." Hikari reminded.

"Do it. Do not let them escape. I have a special glare on those two, and they will not get out!" Galeem shouted.

"Got it!" Hikari chuckled. She grabs her sword, and runs over to the Agents, ready to fight them the hardest she can.

Aaliyah was the only one staying back from the fight. After all, she didn't know how to battle. She had a lucky escape from fighting the Little Mac clone, so she knew there was no way that she can be able to help out here without backing out.

Hikari saw Aaliyah backed up away from the fight. That made Hikari know that Ali will be an easy target. She began to attack the innocent Octoling.

But Aaliyah yelps and barely dodges the attack. Then she runs away, hoping to not get hurt anytime soon.

"Ohh, Agents! Your chances of living this are slim to NONE!" Hikari teased.

"All hail the Lord of Light! Bow down to the World of Light!" Master Hand commanded. Redd then shot some red ink from his Neo Splash-o-matic, hoping to distract him.

Out of nowhere, Mia jumps on Master Hand and roughly grabs his pointer finger.

"I got news for you, you giant, floating hand!" Mia yelled, "If anything, you are messing with a group of the most powerful Agents of the New Squidbeak Splatoon! The reason we don't give up is because we do things our way!"

"Your way, our way, what difference does it make?!" Hikari exclaimed. And then she began to attack Redd and Caleb, who were ready to counter against the attack.

Mia roughly grabbed Master Hand's pointer and middle finger, and started a projectile attack. The attack was aimed at Hikari, and that swordfighter did not see it coming.

"UUAAAH!" Hikari cried out as she was knocked back.

"Whoa. That... That was very bada**." Caleb complimented. Mia quietly gasped at that, as she has never heard Caleb swear throughout the time she knew him.

But then she focused on Master Hand again, roughly grabbing his pointer finger again.

"Take us home. NOW." Mia commanded.

"Okay, okay! Get off now before the Lord of Light comes!" Master Hand cried.

"D**N THE LORD OF LIGHT!" Mia screamed as she punches the giant hand. Master Hand uses the laser attack, with each small laser coming from all the tips of his fingers.

But the new thing about this... is that a portal opened up. This is it! This is the perfect opportunity for the Agents.

"Guys! In the portal! Quick!" Redd demanded. Mia jumped off of Master Hand, and the giant hand just fell down after all that. Caleb and Sonic came together, and Aaliyah came up running over to everyone.

Once they were all grouped together, they jumped into the portal.

"NO!" Hikari yelped as she ran over to the portal. But it was too late. By the time she got close, the Agents were already gone.

The portal closes shortly after. It was all over. The Agents have escaped.

Galeem teleports over to what he is seeing. A weakened Master Hand, and a furious Hikari. Galeem was very disappointed and surprised he saw the Agents escape. He planned this the time the Agents broke in, and they somehow managed to get out.

"Wow. I... can't believe this," Galeem exclaimed, "Out of all the people who has ever encountered me... **NOTHING **has made me more furious since Kirby got away! And mere cephalopods escape my world that I made impossible to escape?! This can't be!"

"My apologies, Lord Galeem. I promise you that it won't happen again." Hikari sighed as she bowed down, waiting for whatever kind of punishment Galeem has to offer to her.

But instead... Galeem just started laughing. Hikari was confused on Galeem's sudden attitude change. He was furious not a couple minutes ago, and he was just suddenly laughing. Is this anger laughter?

Master Hand limps over to the light god, also curious on what is happening.

"Hikari, I don't think I ever told you why I am feeling this way now," Galeem explained, "Of course, I did plan the True World of Light unescapable when the Agents came in. Knowing that they are unable to go home, I prepared the perfect little time I would have with them all that would end in them becoming my spirits in a spared puppet fighter. There's more to it than that."

"I am humbled to know your desirable plan, Lord Galeem." Hikari said respectfully. Galeem summoned a paper from one of his wings. This was the same exact paper in Master Hand's mind, which is why the right glove was surprised.

"You know," Galeem reminded, "I have never thoroughly went into a singular dimension. There's always some mysterious forcefield that stops me from entering one. But... there is a physical component that keeps the barrier intact. Yes, there is a different one for each dimension. I know about all of them. If one of those forcefields were to break, I can physically enter a singular dimension. And all of you are thrilled to come in and join the fun."

"But that's impossible! Each barrier is protected in a strict manner!" Master Hand exclaimed.

"Believe me, I know. But I am one of the most manipulative beings in the world, that ANY mortal being will fall for me. Grah ha ha!" Galeem laughed.

"So... what are we going to do, Lord Galeem?" Hikari asked. Galeem summoned a holographic image. It looked like some sort of glass bottle, with so many colors transitioning so quickly, that the image itself was trippy.

Master Hand and Hikari were in awe. Galeem silently chuckled, amused to know how excited they must be. The Lord of Light responded to the two with just these words:

"Give us a couple days, and then we're heading to Inkopolis Square."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for some of the rushed battles. My Internet decided to be a sucky crap AGAIN, so I grabbed a hammer and broke my router and maniacally laugh for how bad it is! XD**

**JK, the router part didn't count.**

**Anyway, that's it for phase one of this story. It's gonna get more interesting from here. Just you wait. ;)**

**I hope you enjoyed! Stay Fresh, and cya next time! :D**


	8. On Opposite Sides

**Wazzup, everybody! I am back, and here with another great chapter of City of Light! Yes, this is the first chapter of the second phase of this story. So this chapter is pretty much going to be a normal day, but I decided to make it more on the evil Octolings, too. Yes, guys. That ****_includes _****Jenny. ;)**

**Anyways, here is the chapter I got for this. Of course, Galeem IS going to be mentioned. He won't appear again until a couple more chapters, but here is what I got!**

**I hope you enjoy! :D**

**Backwards message of the chapter: ****_?oot ,wonk llahs sgnilotcO_**

* * *

Back in Inkopolis Square, the usual peaceful days here never seem to stop. Until... suddenly, a small, yellow portal appears from the sky.

Every Inkling and Octoling gathers around where the small portal is at. And then... they saw something that was coming down from the portal. But they were still so far, they cannot make out what it is.

"Do you see something up there?" A male Inkling wondered.

"Where's the portal from?" A female Octoling questioned.

"Something's coming down! Brave yourselves!" A female Inkling yelled. And then, the objects that were coming down finally landed on the ground.

There were three Inklings and two Octolings: Redd, Mia, Sonic, Caleb, and Aaliyah. They all landed on the ground with a thud, causing a lot of people to crowd the group.

"Wait! Is that who I think it is...?" Another Inkling girl exclaimed.

"Oh cod, it's the Squid Bits lead singer! Quick, help him and his friends up!" A male Octoling commanded. Some of the people helped the five get up, while a bunch of other people were still staying back.

"Okay, okay... it seems we got quite the lineup here." Redd chuckled as he looks at the crowd while getting up. The other four followed shortly after.

"Mr. Redd! It really _is _you! You're singing voice is incredible!" An Inkling girl squealed.

"Where's that portal from? Where were you and your friends at?"

"Can I have your autograph?"

"Tell us when you're next concert is! I really wanna go!"

"The mystery of that portal! Please tell us what happened!"

Everyone started gathering around Redd and his friends, either about squealing about how good he is when singing, or just curious about the portal.

"Okay, okay, one at a time, squids and octos! One at a time!" Redd shouted as he puts his right hand in the air. Everyone stopped what they're doing to get the Squid Bits' lead singer attention.

"So, I will tell you all on a public announcement tomorrow," Redd explained, "And, in addition to this, I'll give you a discount of my next concert, but only if you wait for the announcement that day! How's that sound?"

The crowd cheered.

"Glad to hear!" Redd said with a huge grin, "Now, if you don't mind, I have to leave. My friends and I have been through some events that none of you are gonna believe when I get to explain it."

And with that, everyone moved out of the way so they can give the group of five some room. And once the path was clear, Redd, Sonic, Caleb, Mia and Aaliyah walked away.

* * *

***scene: outside Redd's apartment***

"We'll all hang out at my home for a bit, guys. Just to talk about what happened." Redd suggested. They were at the entrance of his home.

"You sure know how to deal with a paparazzi." Mia said.

"That's just the tip of the iceberg. It could be worse." Redd replied with a nervous laugh.

"I hope we never have to go back to that World of Light again." Caleb scoffed.

"S-Same..." Aaliyah mumbled, a nervous look on her face. Redd unlocks the door to his apartment, and then opens said door. He goes inside, and then steps out of the way so the others can also head in.

Once the others were inside, Redd closed the door and locked it.

"Phew. That was... a wild adventure." Redd complimented.

"Would've been better if we had our Agent outfits." Mia said as she stretches her arms and legs.

"True. We would've escaped sooner if so. But on the bright side, we made it out." Redd explained.

"World of Light was scary. Because of... y-you know... Galeem." Caleb stuttered.

"I have Smash Ultimate on my Nintendo Switch, and I know every detail of what Galeem was mentioning." Sonic pointed out.

"Seriously?" Mia yelped.

"Yes," Sonic replied, "Thought none of the parts with Hikari are true, it's been said in the True Ending of the game, you have to fight Galeem and his dark counterpart, Dharkon. The Master Hand and Crazy Hand clones disappear, and Galeem and Dharkon fall into the ocean, restoring peace to the world. However, I saw one of the endings. And it's... similar to what Galeem was talking about."

"W-What kind of ending...?" Aaliyah asked curiously.

"Well, if Dharkon is defeated, Galeem takes advantage of that and kills him, like Hikari said before," Sonic explained, "And all of the fighters were stuck in Galeem's light beams that he unleashed after Dharkon's death. But the screen fades to black and starts over from your last save point after that. It doesn't go beyond that."

"So, the game forces you to get the True Ending?" Redd asked.

"Yeah. So that ending I saw once... it may be what Galeem is doing right now." Sonic shuddered after he finished that thought.

"Well, we escaped Galeem's dumb 'World of Light'. Hopefully, we don't have to deal with him again." Mia groaned.

"Same." Caleb added.

"At least we're back home now. But if only Smash was in its normal way, too." Redd said.

"So do I..." Sonic mumbled. Everyone stayed silent after that.

After all, it was a tough little adventure; having to go through a world that is corrupted by a god of light, and trying to escape that said god of light who is deemed "unstoppable". Smash is still under Galeem's control, but no one knows how they're gonna fix it.

As much as they want to, it would be impossible. Because Master Hand, Hikari, and Galeem are going to make sure of that.

"S-So, er... what now?" Aaliyah asked innocently. Everyone shrugged and gave a "meh" response, not sure what their next plan is going to be.

_"I may do Turf Wars, but I need a break from battling."_ Redd thought.

"Oh, guys! I can bring my Switch over so we can play some Smash Bros. We can take turns!" Sonic suggested.

"As long as we're not facing Galeem." Caleb warned.

"Don't worry! In the game, Galeem's only in a single player mode! We're doing the regular multiplayer mode to have fun!" Sonic chuckled.

"Sounds like a plan." Mia said with a smirk.

"I agree! Let's all play some Smash!" Redd cheered.

"O-Oh, er... I don't know how good I'll do, because... I don't really play video games." Aaliyah confessed.

"It's okay, Aaliyah. You can watch, but it would be fun if you tried it out!" Redd insisted.

"I do have some time-wasting games on my phone, but... that's about it. Plus, isn't Smash a fighting game...?" Aaliyah said.

"True." Sonic agreed.

"Just give it a watch. If ya wanna play, just ask." Mia responded. Aaliyah gave a nod as a response.

"Okay! Be right back, guys!" Sonic cheered. And he leaves Redd's apartment so he can go to his own to bring his Switch.

* * *

***meanwhile, in Cephalon HQ...***

In the specific elite room quarters, a few elite Octolings are roaming around. Most of these elites are actually worried. But... what could they be worried about?

"A traitor? Is it true?" One of them asked.

"No way. We're losing too many members here!" Another cried.

"I hope Ms. Takonochi isn't here. We know how she is with traitors." The former shuddered.

"I know she does hate them like us. But... she takes it way too far." The latter explained. And then, footsteps can be heard.

"Hee hee hee! Very funny, elites!" A woman's voice laughed, "You're roaming around worried for someone trying to escape? You should be happy? Guess you all are really pale enough to ink yourselves."

Everyone turned around as soon as the speech started, and they saw Jenny, with another elite Octoling being grabbed by her arms. The captive, who had her shades off to reveal her purple eyes, was constantly wriggling to be freed. But Jenny tightens her grip. The captive also had her hands tied with a small rope.

"I found the traitor! And yet you guys are SCARED! What a shame! But you know, I wouldn't mind anyway! I have my own business to take care of!" Jenny laughed. And she walks away from the crowd of elites, still keeping hold of her captive.

All the other elites ran away. But none of them could really blame her. That girl is a traitor to Octavio's society, and Jenny managed to keep track of her.

_Jenny._

Out of any other Octoling, it had to be Jenny.

"What is General Octavio gonna say about this?" One of the running elites whispered.

* * *

***scene: Jenny's office***

Jenny opened the door to her office, and threw her captive in. Then Jenny enters, and closes the door while locking it at the same time.

"Y-You're crazy! We have to be freed!" The captive cried.

"Alright, Catherine," Jenny scoffed, "Your definition of 'freed' is about to really come to life. Plus, as long as he have our own senses, we don't need Octavio's dumb control! It's nothing on us!"

Catherine gasped at that.

"W-Wait. Y-You're not... brainwashed?" She asked.

"Brainwashed? I've never been brainwashed. This is all my own choice." Jenny evilly giggled, and then she takes her shades off.

"Then... why? Why still work for Octavio under your own will?" Caroline exclaimed.

"He thinks of my protection as if I'm his bodyguard. But he doesn't realize my true reasoning," Jenny explained, "You see, he doesn't appreciate murder, and yet wants revenge on the Inklings. If you want to extract revenge on Inklings... then just kill them all! It's no big deal! But nooooooo, the big, bad Octo boss has to hesitate. He's scared. He just wants to keep them controlled, OR he wants to kill them for himself! Shame on him!"

"M-Maybe that's a good thing?" Catherine nervously chuckled.

**(Warning: disturbing details ahead, read at your own risk)**

Jenny slams her right foot on Catherine's chest, making her scream. Then Catherine choked as she felt some rope go around her neck.

"W-What are you doing?! L-Let me go!" Catherine pleaded.

"You're saying to get revenge by _not _murdering Inklings is _good?_" Jenny scoffed, "That's dumb. The dumbest thing I ever heard in my life. Obviously, Inklings took everything from us! Vengeance is ours by extracting murder! It's the only way, and also definitely the best!"

"T-There are other ways, Jenny Takonochi." Catherine snapped.

"Uh, nah. Not that it matters." Jenny insanely giggled.

"P-Please spare me, Jenny. I won't run again, I swear." Catherine begged for her life.

"You're going to do it the minute I turn my back on you." Jenny pointed out. Catherine gasped, offended by that, so she tried to talk back.

"You're ins-"

"INSANE! YES, INDEED I AM! THAT'S HOW WE HAVE TO DO IT!" Jenny cackled. In her hands, she held a long noose. That noose was connected to the small part around Catherine's neck, and poor Catherine was scared on what is gonna happen.

Jenny connected her part of the noose on top of a small bar on the wall behind her desk. Once that part was tied, Jenny pulled the noose up to start tightening the part around Catherine's neck, and pull her closer to the bar.

"Nooo! No, no, no, no!" Catherine screamed as she was constantly struggling. A few second passed by, and once Catherine was near the bar, she was raised up.

The noose was so tight around her neck, she was choking. She could only wriggle in fear, as her instincts were forcing her to try and get out of this mess. But her hands were tied, so that was impossible.

"I'll come back later when you're dead." Jenny evilly giggled again, and she leaves the office, leaving Catherine there to die.

**(Disturbing details over... for now.)**

As Jenny was roaming the hallway of the elite quarters, she suddenly got a phone call.

She picked up her phone from her pocket, and saw who was calling. It's Octavio. It seems like he wanted to talk with her for a bit.

Jenny answers the call, and she responds with:

"Caught a traitor, sir. She isn't lasting anytime soon."

Octavio could be heard stammering for a moment, but then he just growls as he shrugs it off.

"Never mind that. Anyway, do you have any missions assigned? Or any news about the Agents?" The general asked.

"Negative. I got no new sights on the Agents yet," Jenny explained, "However, I am planning to patrol around the Square someday so I can find intruders who come into Octo Canyon. If you do not mind, sir, it would be necessary to find out any intruders, correct?"

"You are right, Jenny. However, it seems to be quiet around the canyon right now," Octavio assumed, "I'll assign a mission for you later, if that's okay. Your free time is up to you. But don't go crazy on anything, okay?"

"Yes sir..." Jenny groaned as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious, Jenny. It'll get better once the mission is assigned." Octavio assured.

"Understood, sir." Jenny said.

"Good. I'll call for you later." Octavio replied. And then he hangs up. Jenny puts the phone back in her pocket. She looks both ways and decides what she wants to do.

She already wasted one murder scene with Catherine, so she doesn't wanna waste any murders a few seconds later. But she'll gladly take the opportunity. For now, she wants to find her targets first.

"Hmm..." Jenny mumbled. Then she grabs her phone again, and opens up a book app. Jenny wasn't into reading, but she has found interest in any stories that had gore in it. Or anything related to so much blood or murder.

As she was scrolling highest grossing books right now, she found one book that had the title "Barriers", and it had a glass bottle as the picture on the cover.

She decided to take a glimpse at it. On the first chapter, it talked about that glass bottle. It was, in fact, a barrier case in disguise. Jenny read the paragraph out loud.

_"This bottle has a good image of quick transitioning colors. But it is a mysterious barrier that keeps powerful god-like creatures away from worlds. If the bottle were to break, constant chaos would ensue by gods more powerful than any mortal beings. The bottle is kept away in a place far from Inkopolis, lest they forget-"_

Jenny closed the app before she continued.

"Reading sucks. But I'm still okay with having that mental image of blood in my head." Jenny groaned, "And plus, if anyone's going to affect this world differently than what it is now, I'm gonna be the one. I am the one making impacts on the world today. What's to say I wouldn't?"

Jenny evilly grins, and decides to head back to her office. Her 'trophy' might already be done.

Jenny entered her office, and she finds a dead Catherine hanging from the noose. Her face was blue and her eyes were slightly open, but they were emotionless. Jenny insanely giggles as she stares at the dead body.

Another murder has taken place.

Jenny closes the door and locks it, then she approaches her dead captive. She just walked around the dead girl, getting more and more amused.

"Well, before putting you in my collection, I need to give your blood a taste test." Jenny said with an insane smile, her pupils growing more shorter to show her insanity.

Jenny pulled out her Octo Sword. She pointed the sharp part at Catherine's stomach, ready to taste her blood. Granted, Jenny could've easily killed Catherine with her Octo Sword or ultimate edge knife, but she decided to get into something different. And hanging is the way she went to.

But Jenny can never deny the scent, look, and even _taste _of blood. No matter who it may be, or how much is spilled, even if their guts and/or organs would be caused to spill out. It's gonna make Jenny more excited.

Jenny raised her sword, and then stabs Catherine straight in the chest, with a lot of blood spurting out the minute the stab happened. Jenny grabbed a handful of blood, and sucks on some of it.

Once the taste was done, Jenny evilly giggled to herself. She grabs Catherine with her bloody hands, and then uses the Octo Sword to cut the noose off. Once the noose was off, Jenny stares at the dead Octoling.

"Welcome to my little collection, traitor." Jenny said to herself, keeping her insane smile. And then she leaves her office while holding Catherine, ready to put her in the cellar.

* * *

**A/N: That's it for the first part of the second phase! Only two more to go! :D**

**Yeah, decided to make Jenny more dark. Cuz why not? We can never have too much psycho. Well, I mean, as long as it's in stories, not in real life. That would suck. :/**

**Anyway, guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Stay Fresh, and I'll cya next time for more! ;)**


	9. Sticking Together

**Greetings! How ya doing, guys? I have returned once again to bring you all another good ol' chapter of City of Light! Yes, this chapter is definitely gonna be bigger and better than the last one. It took a LOT of brainstorming to get this one out, but I'm glad it'll be worth it. :D**

**So, guys. I hope y'all are ready for more! We are getting to the important parts, after all! It's just gonna get better!**

**Anyways, here it is! Enjoy! ;)**

**Backwards message of the chapter: _!TENRETNI DIPUTS ETAH I_**

* * *

Back in Inkopolis Square, there was a crowd near the middle. Redd had promised a public announcement of explaining what happened in the portal, so then maybe he can get everyone aware of what happened.

After a few more minutes, it's now 4:00 PM. People looked up to see Off the Hook's usual news announcement intro, along with the cheery music to add onto it. And once that was done, the large screen shows Pearl and Marina in their usual positions.

"Y'all know what time it is!" Pearl said as she made a cool pose.

"It's Off the Hook, coming at you LIVE from Inkopolis Square!" Marina added.

"So, Marina," Pearl started, "I heard tell that we got something important from a certain someone who... wants to share something to the public.

"Hm? What kind of important things, Pearl?" Marina asked.

"I have no idea!" Pearl laughed, "But whatever it is, it's said that we have to become aware if this were to ever happen again! And wouldn't you know it, one important squid has been into this type of situation, and he'd like to talk about it!"

"Oh! That's interesting!" Marina yelped, showing a surprised look on her face.

"Now, ladies and gentlesquids," Pearl said as she shows a cool pose, "A public announcement is about to be made! Now, to introduce our featured guest... Redd Ikainkupawa, lead singer of the Squid Bits!"

Everyone started cheering as the screen transitions to Redd. Redd was actually on the roof of New Albacore Hotel, and Mia was also there, but she was looking out into the distance.

"Hello, everyone," Redd greeted, "Redd here, at your service! So, I bet all of you remember my promise earlier. I am here to declare what happened with me, along with my sister over there, and my other friends as well, and I will explain to you all why you saw a portal up in the sky, and why I dropped from it, along with my friends and my twin sister."

Everyone then stood there, silent. They were ready to hear what Redd has to say.

Mia walked over to Redd, standing beside him. She was definitely ready to explain everything in full detail.

"So, if you guys know... there are many dimensions that we may not know," Redd explained, "Though only few even know of this knowledge, I promise you that I am not making this up. Thanks to a powerful god with powers beyond our imagination, we have been sent to a place that many of you have probably heard of. That place is... 'Super Smash Bros'."

Everyone was tense upon hearing "Smash Bros".

"Yeah, and believe us when Redd and I say that... Smash isn't what you may think." Mia warned.

"When we got there, it seems like Smash has been corrupted. By another immortal being," Redd continued, "That immortal being is entirely made of light, and it shows no mercy when it comes to battling. So, if any of you get an invitation to Smash, or are offered to go there by gods, do not trust any of that, because the world of Smash is still corrupted."

"We were lucky to even escape alive." Mia sighed.

"But that's all I have to announce. I don't wanna go into full detail because we may not know who may be stalking us." Redd said quietly as he looks around. He became wary of Galeem's whole "wherever there's light, I'll be there" statement, so he needs to look out if that's true or not.

"At least we're all okay, so there is nothing to worry about. That's all I gotta say!" Redd paused his statement to show his signature pose.

"Wanna not get hit? Be one with the Squid Bits!"

And then the screen fades back to Off the Hook in their studio.

"Thanks, Redd! All that information is good to know." Marina said as she nods her head up and down.

"Just remember that, guys. We could be being watched, but Redd has his eyes out, and there's nothing to fear!" Pearl reminded. The crowd was at ease now to know that they'll be safe.

"Now! Onto our stage rotations!" Pearl cheered. And then she and Marina began to do the whole stage rotation cycle again, revealing the stages for the hour.

"And that's all the time we got!" Pearl yelped. She got up from her chair, and Marina stood beside her small partner.

"Until next time..." Pearl started. She and Marina do their signature poses.

"Don't get cooked, Stay Off the Hook!"

And then the screen fades to black, with everyone now doing their own thing.

* * *

***scene: New Albacore Hotel***

"So, you didn't want to thoroughly tell the people about Galeem, huh?" Mia asked her twin brother. Redd just let out a sigh.

"I didn't want to do that because people may become curious about it," He explained, "And once people find out, they're gonna become paranoid, and think everyday if Galeem is going to haunt them. And I don't want the citizens being paranoid. The Square may collapse into a pile of dust and rubble if it were to happen."

"Good point." Mia agreed as she nods her head.

"Anyways, what are your plans for later today?" Redd questioned.

"Eh, I'm gonna go visit Chany. We've been just texting, and she may get annoyed by that, so I'm gonna visit her and possibly just hang out with her. Cuz we're best friends." Mia responded.

"Alright. I'm planning to do the same with Joel and David, and I may add Sonic onto the mix as well." Redd reminded.

"Sure, you do that, bro." Mia said with a smile.

"Have fun with your hangout as well!" Redd replied as he starts walking away. And Mia went her own separate way to talk to Chany.

* * *

***scene: back at Inkopolis Square***

Redd was sitting on a chair at the usual table that he sits at. He rested his chin on his elbow and just lets his eyes wander around, taking in the sights of the busy Square.

And then, Joel, David and Sonic arrive.

"Wazzup!" Joel greeted as he makes a cool pose.

"Hey, guys." Redd said.

"Hi, Redd." Sonic and David greeted in unison.

"Sit down, let's talk for a bit." Redd insisted. Joel and David sat down in their usual seats, and Sonic grabbed a chair from another table (no one was sitting on that one, and no one was saving that spot for anyone else), and brings it over to the table that the Squid Bits were at.

"So," Joel started, "I saw your announcement, Redd. I gotta sympathize with you when I say... all that s**t from the other side of the portal must've been rough for ya."

"It sure was. But fortunately, we don't have to deal with it again." Redd said.

"What exactly was it like at Smash? What kind of corruption happened?" David asked.

"Well," Redd explained, "As you know, I wasn't the only one in that dimension. Mia, Caleb, Aaliyah and Sonic were there as well. And our experience must've been horrifying."

"Whoa whoa, wait! Sonic, you've been there, too?!" David screeched, showing an extremely shocked look as he pushes his chair back a bit.

"Yeah. I would explain it, but Redd has better explanations on what it was life. I'm... a little too exhausted and traumatized from dealing with the stuff in that world." Sonic suggested.

"We're listening." Joel said as he leans closer, smiling.

"So, in that world, it was... made entirely of light," Redd continued, "There were yellow, fluffy clouds, with some of them being pink. There is a trace of a blue sky, and there are these little light sparks that flow around everywhere. And then there's... the ones who own that dimension."

"That world doesn't sound too bad. The way you explain it seems harmless." Joel responded while shrugging. Sonic shuddered. That wasn't particularly the truth.

"There's gotta be more to it, though." David reminded.

"And, indeed, there is," Redd sighed, "The whole world of Smash is overrun by a god known as Galeem. Galeem is a giant, yellow sphere with huge, white wings surrounding it, and one side of the wings have transitioning colors of orange shades to blue shades. And trust me: Galeem is _not _good. He is extremely evil."

"How so?" David asked.

"He may live in a multiverse, but he stalks almost every singular dimension," Redd warned, "Inkopolis Square, unfortunately, is one of those dimensions. Galeem knows almost everything about me, along with Sonic, Mia, Aaliyah and Caleb. He threatened us to turn us into spirits, and he also likes poking fun at others to make them feel bad. Also, he's immortal since... apparently, the world of Smash he took over made him unstoppable."

"WHAT?!" David screamed, and he almost fell off of his chair after that.

"Seriously? Oh my cod, that's creepy. Wouldn't want to meet him anytime soon." Joel exclaimed, very surprised by that.

"But, w-what if he's stalking us right now?!" David yelled in a worried tone, "I don't know what to do, he's invincible to defeat! We have no chance! AH! AAAHHHH!"

"David, calm down!" Joel harshly whispered as he puts his hand on David's left arm. Sonic can sympathize with poor David on the panic-inducing statement of Galeem's stalking ways.

"Sorry, sorry. I just get carried away. Hearing that scares me as well." David admitted.

"It's cool, David. We all feel the same way." Redd agreed.

"Galeem can't really hurt us unless he breaks the barrier." Joel said.

"Huh?" Redd yelped as he tilts his head slightly.

"What barrier?" Sonic asked.

"Don't you guys know? The secret bottle," Joel responds as he quickly gets out his phone, and showing the image to them, "This glass bottle is a barrier in our Square. If it broke, then our world will end by any type of god who decides to intervene. But... there is a good side the concerns."

"What's good about it?" Redd scoffed as he crossed his arms.

"None of have to worry about Galeem here," Joel stated, "Because the bottle is heavily guarded by the most experienced soliders around the Square. So the chance of that bottle breaking is impossible. I guarantee that we will stay safe.

"I hope so." Sonic replied.

"Same here. But, to get this whole Galeem thing out of our heads... anyone up for some Turf War?" Redd offered.

"Me!" Sonic, Joel and David cheered in unison as they each raise on hand.

"Alright! Let's go!" Redd laughed happily as he makes his way to the tower. The other three Inklings follow Redd on the way there.

* * *

***scene: Chany's apartment***

Inside the apartment, Chany and Flint were inside. They were in the living room, where Flint had his Nintendo Switch hooked up to the TV (yes, Flint has a Switch as well).

The two Inklings were playing Mario Kart, Flint using the Pro Controller, and Chany using the Joy-Con grip. And on the Switch, the two were playing Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. Chany was playing as the Inkling Girl with the pink alternate skin, and Flint was playing as Bowser. The course they were on was Grumble Volcano.

They were each on the last lap, Chany in the middle of the course, and Flint almost at the end. All Flint did was do a trick off the glider ramp, and then slowly, but surely cross the finish line.

Flint got first place.

Chany was doing her best to catch up. She passes right through an item box, and gets a mushroom as her item. Chany waited a bit before using it.

Once Chany was almost at the end, she activates the mushroom to gain a temporary speed boost. And she passed by two opponents who were very close to her! Chany crossed the finish line before those two, and got second place.

"Nice! Second place! You made a great comeback, Chany!" Flint cheered.

"Thanks you, Flint! I try my best!" Chany giggled.

"Now, ready for the next race?" Flint asked.

"Sure am! And I'm also surprised you aren't wearing your Power Armor." Chany teased as she shows a smirk. Yes, Flint was wearing his special school cardigan, but he kept his usual blue moto boots on.

"I'd mess up my flow if I played this with my Power Armor." Flint admitted. Then he presses the A button to accept going into the next race. The course selection was on random, so they didn't know what course they were gonna get.

And the next course chosen is Cloudtop Cruise. And before the Flint pressed the A button to stop the small intro sequence, knocking can be heard on the entrance door.

"I'll get it!" Chany insisted.

"Okay, I'll pause it." Flint said. He quickly presses A again, then presses the Home Button, showing that he had a couple more games on his Switch as well, including Smash Ultimate and Super Mario Odyssey.

Chany opens the door, and shows an extremely happy look upon who was there. It was Mia, and Aaliyah was beside her as well.

"Hi, Mia! Hi, Aaliyah!" Chany greeted.

"Sup, Chany." Mia said with a small wave.

"Hello.." Aaliyah added as she slowly waves.

"What's up? How are you two doing?" Chany asked.

"Ah, just came to visit ya. Assumed you'd like to see my face again for once. And I brought Aaliyah along because we're all great friends." Mia explained.

"Oh, of course! Flint is here with me as well, so he won't mind having you two stop by!" Chany giggled, "Anyways, come in in, you two. Make yourself welcome!"

Chany steps back inside, and then Mia and Aaliyah follow here. Aaliyah closes the door and locks it, since she was the last one to head in.

"I'd assume you're also hearing what you also came here for, Mia. And I do have my eye on you." Chany said with a smirk.

"Fine, just give me one. And it BETTER be chocolate chip!" Mia exclaimed. Aaliyah and Chany giggled at that.

"You want a cookie as well, Ali?" Chany asked.

"Sure." Aaliyah replied. And then Chany heads into the dining room so she can get her requested snacks.

Flint walks over to Aaliyah and Mia.

"Hi!" Flint greeted as he waves.

"Hi, Flint. You and Chany are really growing as friends, huh?" Mia asked.

"Indeed we are!" Flint chuckled.

"Glad we are all good friends. I like friendship." Aaliyah said with a cute smile. And just in time, Chany came back with _four _chocolate chip cookies.

"Got some cookies for us! One for Mia, one for Flint, one for Ali, and, of course, one for me!" Chany offered. She gave each cookie to everyone, and kept the last one for herself.

And then they all dug into their cookies, while also putting their hands underneath their chins to catch any falling crumbs.

"Mmm, that was good." Mia sighed happily.

"Couldn't agree more!" Chany giggled.

"The cookies are very good! Thanks, Chany!" Aaliyah said in a happy tone.

"You're welcome!" Chany cheered.

"I'm gonna get started back on Mario Kart. You ready, Chany?" Flint asked.

"You bet I am!" Chany replied. She walked back over, and sat down on the floor, grabbing the Joy-Cons inside the grip.

"Oh, so you have a 'Switch' as well?" Mia asked as she looks over at the two, with Aaliyah next to the third Agent.

"Yep! I also have Smash Ultimate, but I'd assume Chany would like to play Mario Kart with me. It's more casual and easier to learn!" Flint replied. He presses the home button on the Pro Controller, and the race begins to start.

"Oh, Sonic brung his Switch, and I played Smash with him for a bit," Mia explained, "That also includes, Redd and Caleb joining in as well to try it out. Ali didn't try it because of her disagreement on violence. But, I played for a bit. Got destroyed in the non-team matches, but I had fun."

"Maybe Aaliyah would like Mario Kart! It's more fun, and plus, it's a racing game! No fighting or anything like that!" Chany insisted, not taking her eyes off the screen because she needs to focus on the race.

"You two can race as well once we're done with this one! Don't hesitate to join in! We can take turns!" Flint offered.

"I may give it a try once you're done." Mia said. She turns over and nudges Aaliyah on her shoulder.

"Hmm?" The innocent Octoling looks at her yellow friend once getting the attention.

"You wanna play after they're done?" Mia questioned.

"M... Maybe..." Aaliyah admitted.

"Alright. Just let me know." Mia replied. She then took her phone out of her pocket and goes through a social media site. Aaliyah sits down on the couch and watches them.

Mia then scrolled through images. On the search bar, she typed in "Galeem" out of curiosity. Some of the images shows that light god, but one of the images... was a glass bottle with constant transitioning colors.

Mia opens the image, and gets directed to a website. The site shows a wiki that explains about the bottle. Mia read all of the details word by word. Once she was done, she growled under her breath.

_"Stupid a** light got better not." _She thought. And as she puts her phone back, she looks back at the TV to see that the race was over. Flint once again got first place, and Chany got third place this time.

"I do have to mention, Flint. Why do you like Bowser?" Chany asked curiously.

"He just looks so cool! He may be a villain, but he plays it really well! Especially in some of my favorite games I've ever played!" Flint said gleefully.

"I agree!" Chany chuckled.

"Oh, Mia! You can join in if you want! I'll let you and Chany play!" Flint offered as he sets his controller aside, with the game back in the main menu.

"Alrighty." Mia said, and then sits down next to Chany. Aaliyah got off the couch and decided to sit next to Chany and watch her more close up. It seems she's taken an interest in watching her friends play.

"May the best gurl win." Mia said with a smirk.

"Good luck, Mia." Chany replied. And then they give each other a fist bump before going into the multiplayer mode to choose their characters and begin some races.

* * *

***scene: True World of Light***

Galeem was watching the girls, along with the Squid Bits and Sonic, the entire time. He rubbed the bottom of his core with his wing, curious about the secrets hidden deep within.

"So they now know. Great. Now they'll know my great reign once I'm through." He said to himself. He touches the crystal ball with his wing, and displays an image of the Square, seeing many people walking by.

"I don't need to go inside people I am interested in. If anything, I'll find my puppet... for this group on the **OUTSIDE." **Galeem scoffed as he talks in a very evil tone. Then his own core displayed images of different Inklings, and another once showed every millisecond, and they just kept getting faster.

It was only after 5 seconds that Galeem stopped the image transitions, and then lets part of his core glow, a yellow shine being seen with a quiet _bling! _while the screen fades to white.

* * *

**A/N: Aight, that's all for this chapter. Next one is the big one! Get ready for when it comes out! ;)**

**I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. It may be classic with the whole "singular Splatoon story", but it's going to get better to get back onto that crossover mood! And it's gonna be good!**

**Anyways, Stay Fresh, everyone, and I'll see you all next time! :D**


	10. Takeover

**Alright, fellas! This is the one chapter where the story is just going to get WAY better from here. And how will it get better? Well, you're about to find out. ;)**

**But let's get this out of the way. None of us can contain any excitement we are trying to hold in, and the story is just getting more anticipating for getting better! And this is the chapter that will start it all!**

**Anyways, here's the chapter. Enjoy! :D**

**Backwards message of the chapter: ****_.dellifluf si ycehporp ehT_**

* * *

***scene: Inkopolis Square***

Four Inklings exit Deca Tower after doing forty minutes of Turf War battles. And of course, those four Inklings are the Squid Bits, and Sonic. They were laughing and cheering from the recent matches they've been in.

"Oh my cod, that one splat though! I kept roll dodging with my Dualies lately, and yet I'm still doing well-enough kills!" David laughed.

"It's obvious that roll dodging is your skill, David," Joel complimented, "I am okay at them, but because of how different the roll dodges are with the Squelchers, I'd say more practice is needed."

"But there's no way _I'm _so good at that! There's no way!" David exclaimed, still not believing his own skills.

"Don't doubt yourself. You have potential dude." Redd said.

"Oh, but let's not forget the stuff that Redd did." Joel chuckled. Redd gasped at that, but then he nervously smiles and rubs his neck with his right hand.

"Aw, come on, guys. I'm not _that _good." Redd stated.

"Dude, of course you're that good! You have S+ rank! It really shows out!" Joel complimented, crossing his arms as he smiles at the red Inkling.

"Yeah, I agree! Redd is super good at Turf War!" Sonic added.

"Too bad my A- rank in Clam Blitz doesn't agree with me..." Redd chuckled nervously. Everyone gave a nice laugh from that statement.

"A- is still an okay rank, Redd! Way better than where I'm at right now, heh!" David stifled a laugh.

"You know, all of us together should be a squad!" Sonic suggested. The Squid Bits thought about that for a second. And then the three of them nod at the exact same time.

"We should. But I'll just need to plan it first." Redd told the blue squid.

"So, anyway. What now, guys?" Joel asked.

"I'm about to head on home. I just wanna sit back in my own room and watch memes for a bit." David replied.

"Sure thing. You go ahead and do that, David." Redd said.

"Alright! Catch ya later, guys!" David giggled. And then he walks away from the group.

"What about you, Joel? What's your plan?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know, but I wanna go into some websites that know about the whole dimension problem." Joel responded.

"Why?" Redd raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to the right slightly.

"You know," Joel sighed, "Since you told me about the Smash world you've been in and with that 'Galeem'. I wanna look into more stories, to see if there's a whole history behind the thing. And if any other gods know about this."

"That's true, Joel," Sonic said, "I'll simply mention that Galeem is the kind of god who does anything his own way. He thinks what he's doing is right, and will make the world a better place. But in reality, it's just going to mean our world coming to its end."

Redd shuddered. He didn't want to think so thoroughly about the light god again after all the trauma in the True World of Light.

"But like Joel mentioned before, Galeem can't come into our world unless that bottle is broken." He reminded.

"True. Nothing can possibly go wrong." Sonic giggled.

"Anyway, guys. I'm gonna go. Redd, I'll call or text you in case I find out about anything." Joel stated.

"Okay. Catch ya later, dude." Redd said. And then the two fist bump while grinning.

"See you two in a while." Joel responded. And then he turns another direction and walks away, while also thinking about the dimensions while there.

It really gave him many thoughts on what may happen.

"What now, Redd?" Sonic questioned as he turns to his friend.

"I dunno about you, but all those battles I went through earlier made me hungry. Wanna stop by the Crust Bucket and get a little something?" Redd suggested.

"Sure!" Sonic replied.

So, the two best friends walk to Crusty Sean's food truck, where the crustacean gladly awaited for them.

"Hey! What's kraken, squiddos?!" Sean greeted.

"Hi, Sean. We're here to place an order." Redd said.

"Alright! What'll it be for you two today?" Sean asked.

"I'll take a Super Seanwich, please, with a Special Charge Shake as my drink." Redd said.

"And I will have a Deep-Fried Shwaffle and a Special-Up Smoothie." Sonic added.

"Okay! I'll take the tickets you have, if you please." Sean reminded. Redd and Sonic gave the crustacean the tickets with their set orders.

"Coming right up!" Sean chuckled. Then he went to the back of the inside of the truck so he can prepare the orders.

While that's happening, Redd and Sonic sit down at a small table while they wait for their orders.

"Hey! Redd!" A female voice called out.

"Hm?" Redd hummed as he turned in the direction he heard the sound coming from. And from there, Redd saw Mia, Chany and Flint waving at them from another table. Chany had a Super Seanwich as well with a Main-Saver Lemon, Flint had a Double-Fried Super Shwaffle and a Special-Up Smoothie like what Sonic ordered, and Mia just had a Crusty Seanwich and a Sub-Up Juice.

"Oh, hey guys!" Redd greeted.

"Wanna come on over here and talk?" Mia insisted. Redd turned over to Sonic, and gestured to the blue Inkling to follow him. Redd then got up and walks over to the other table where the others were at, while Sonic followed him.

"Oh! Hey, Redd. Who's your friend there?" Chany asked as she points at Sonic.

"This is Sonic. He is still a bit new to the Square, but he's growing familiar with it." Redd replied.

"Yep!" Sonic chirped.

"Sonic, this is Chany and Flint. I'm good friends with them as well." Redd said as he turns to Sonic.

"Hello, Sonic!" Flint greeted.

"Pleasure to meet you!" Chany giggled.

"You too!" Sonic replied, and then he proceeded to shake their hands.

"Hey, squiddos!" Sean called out, "I have your orders ready! Come get them quick before it gets cold!"

"We're coming!" Redd shouted. He walks to the food truck, and Crusty Sean places a tray with the given orders that the two squids asked for.

"Peace out!" Sean chuckled. Redd just shows a big smile and waves, walking back to the table while holding the tray of food.

"Alright, Sonic! Grub's here!" Redd said as he places the tray on the table.

"Ooh, it looks so good!" Sonic giggled.

"Sure does." Redd responded with a small laugh. He grabs his two order placements, and Sonic grabs his.

"Now that we're all here, let's talk," Chany insisted, "So, Sonic. You said you're still adapting to Inkopolis Square, huh? How is it working out for you? And also, do you like it here?"

"I sure do!" Sonic replied with a big smile.

"You must really like that food, huh? Who could really blame ya? It tastes good." Flint chuckled.

"True," Sonic said, "And what about you guys? What do you do in your free time?"

"Ah, I just listen to music or play video games. It's basically one of my daily activities at this point." Flint replied.

"I actually helped Flint meet the idols. Mostly Marie, but the others got to know him well." Redd whispered to his blue friend. Sonic then gasped as he realized why.

"Oh, you're _that _Flint! The one who won the announcement!" He exclaimed.

"Heh heh, yep." Flint chuckled nervously.

"You're really lucky to get that opportunity to meet all the idols!" Sonic cheered.

"I was very lucky. Yet also starstruck." Flint said.

"But you got one of the biggest chances yet! I am so happy for you, Flint!" Chany responded happily.

"Oh, and how about you, Chany? What do you like to do?" Sonic asked, while everyone was slowly eating their meals.

"Mmm..." Chany gulps one bite before responding, "Well, I just like going outside a lot. Turf Wars, of course, but I also love socializing! Mia is my best friend! We're both girls, and share a lot of interests!"

"Desserts is one of them. Never can deny my powerful sweet tooth." Mia snickered. Redd playfully rolled his eyes while chuckling.

"Your sweet tooth never gives up." He sighed, still keeping his smile on.

"But that's good! You two make really good friends!" Sonic complimented.

"Aww, thank you!" Chany giggled.

"I appreciate it, Sonic." Mia added.

"Yeah, and all of us together make a nice group." Flint said. Everyone nodded and said a similar response in agreeing with Flint's statement.

"So, what are your plans next, guys?" Sonic questioned.

"I dunno." Chany, Flint and Mia said in unison.

"Well," Redd slurped some of his drink for a couple seconds before putting it back down to talk, "I'm gonna go into Ranked after I finish eating. Splat Zones. I feel like using the good ol' N-Zap '89 to rain down some missiles when people least expect it."

"Let's spectate and watch then! It'll be fun!" Sonic insisted. Mia, Flint and Chany dip in with Sonic and agree with him.

"Alright! You guys are free to come along!" Redd said, showing a toothy grin.

* * *

***scene: Cephalon HQ***

Jenny paced around the main hallways of the elite quarters, just thinking. No one knows what her thoughts were, but no one really wants to find out, because of how nervous people are to even get near Jenny.

_"Elite Captain Jenny, please come to my office at this time." _Octavio's voice is heard from the speakers.

"Yes sir." Jenny mumbled. And then she walks to Octavio's office, which didn't take too long for her to arrive. When she did arrive, she closed the door and looked at her boss, who delightfully appreciated her appearance.

Jenny sat down on the chair near the big table.

"I just want to get this out of the way," Octavio said, "I've been keeping an eye on the Agents ever since you told me that Agents 3 and 4 came under your luring trick. I'd like to know if you agree with any of my plans."

"Depends on what your plans are, sir." Jenny responded.

"I was thinking you use that same luring trick again, and allow me to use some newly upgraded hypnoshades I've been working on." Octavio stated. Jenny growls and tilts her head to one side.

"Those shades are no prototypes, are they?" She asked.

"Nope, not at all! Fully functional!" Octavio replied.

"I wouldn't suggest it, sir," Jenny said bluntly, "If you're going to be messing with Agent 3 and Agent 4, then you're out of luck, because you know they're gonna call for backup from some friends they have."

"HA! That old geezer ain't gonna help!" Octavio sarcastically laughed.

"I don't mean Cuttlefish. I'm talking about other experienced squids." Jenny sighed. Octavio's eyes widened, but then he shook his head, not wanting to believe such a thing.

"Those slimy hipsters _really _have any friends? Get real! They can't stoop to my level of my spicy wasabi beats!" Octavio yelled.

"Eh, I dunno," Jenny giggled, "Agent 3's friend, Chany, managed to splat me with her tricks. And also, not to mention I heard Agent 4 has more backups up his sleeve in case of problems. That's something to keep in mind."

"E-Er... but I do not know full details about their Agent lives! And plus, they aren't even real Agents!" Octavio stuttered.

"I don't think you understand," Jenny groaned, "Agent 4 was recruited by Agent 2, so that means that Agents 3 and 4 recruited the others as Agents because of some award. That Chany girl must be one of them."

"Who else could possibly try to stand up against the Octobot King?!" Octavio shouted.

"Not to burst your bubble, sir, but... Caleb Kyodofuan is an Agent, too." Jenny said. Octavio screamed in surprise about hearing that.

"Seriously?! After all that potential and the days he went missing from Octo Valley, he turns on us?!" The DJ exclaimed.

"Should we even expect it? He may have been brainwashed, but he still had that kind attitude. Trust me, I _know _how he acts." Jenny scoffed.

"Grr, I suppose so. Plus, as long as the Octolings on our team keep working on our side, then, without a doubt, we'll achieve our goals shorter than we would expect." Octavio stated.

"Much obliged, sir. We just have to keep patrolling and all that other s**t." Jenny said.

"Alright, Elite Captain Jenny," Octavio chuckled, "You may be the starter for helping with those long-awaited goals. Why don't you go around Inkopolis Square, and give those dumb squids a visit? Tell me what you achieved once you made some progress."

"Affirmative. I won't let you down, General Octavio." Jenny responded as she saluted.

"You better not." Octavio grumbled. Jenny sways her hips side to side as she observes her surroundings in the office, and then she leaves without saying a word.

Once she leaves the office and closes the door, Jenny devilishly smiles and pulls out her Octo Sword.

"Guess it's time to have a little fun." She insanely giggles. And then she turns to the right so she can leave the HQ, and make her way to Inkopolis Square.

No one is gonna expect anything from a sudden intruder.

* * *

***scene: outskirts of Inkopolis Square, a wide, grassy area***

An Inkling solider was holding onto the mysterious bottle that has kept the singular dimension known as Inkopolis Square protected from powerful creatures. The solider wore the classic pattern of a green suit, pants, and shoes. He wore a hard, black helmet, and yellow goggles, so his real eye colors were unseen. He had light skin and a fit body, and his hands tightly held the bottle.

But why would this experienced man be holding onto the bottle all of a sudden?

"Relax already. Just stop running." A deep male voice ordered. The soldier turned around, and he saw another soldier that looked exactly like him.

Solider 2 (the one who was chasing the one with the bottle) approached Solider 1 slowly. Solider 1 kept the bottle closely to him.

"You have no idea what could happen if this bottle was in the wrong hands! Please do not mess with it!" He cried.

"Look, I know you're worried. I am, too. I know it's against the rules to leave something so protected, but you did a favor for me one time, and I just wanna repay it." Soldier 2 explained.

"What do you mean?" Solider 1 asked.

"I'm thinking of being able to look onto other experienced workers to come give this powerful bottle some more protection. And those other workers could be far away from the Square!" Soldier 2 said enthusiastically, "If we call upon those workers, then our world can be protected even more, including any other threats that we may not expect!"

"I... I see." Solider 1 mumbled.

"You do agree with my statement, right?" Solider 2 asked, showing a kind smile.

"What's the catch? I need to know the catch." Solider 1 demanded.

"I just need you to hand me the bottle. It may be durable, but it has enough energy inside for ways of intricate communications with faraway lands." Soldier 2 said. Soldier 1 just growled, not knowing what to say to that.

* * *

***scene: Inkopolis Square***

Mia, Sonic, Chany and Flint waited by the entrance of Deca Tower. After a few more seconds have passed, Redd exits the tower, walking out while stretching.

"Ahh, yes! I am very pumped up!" Redd cheered.

"Good job on those matches, Redd! You did amazing!" Sonic complimented.

"You made those Tenta Missiles rain down like no tomorrow!" Flint exclaimed excitedly.

"I was at the edge of my seat just watching you, and that's saying something!" Chany yelled in surprise.

"Heh heh, so was I. Even during the matches I lost, and those close calls." Redd chuckled.

"Either way, you did really good, bro. Your improvement is going places. And it's just gonna keep rising." Mia said.

"I'm glad you think that way, sis." Redd responded.

"Oh, I have to go now, guys! Sorry for the sudden leave, but I'll catch you all later!" Flint abruptly yelled.

"I need to leave as well. I have my own things to do. But I will talk with you all another time!" Chany giggled.

"Later!" Redd, Sonic and Mia said in unison. And then Flint and Chany walked in different directions for whatever their current plans are.

So now, the three just walk along with their own thoughts. Then Sonic suddenly stopped, as he thought about something.

"Huh? You alright, Sonic?" Redd asked as he approaches his blue friend.

"R-Redd, Mia, I... I feel like something's going wrong." Sonic mumbled.

"It's not the Octarians again, is it?" Mia questioned.

"No! It... It's something _more _dangerous I reckon!" Sonic cried.

"More dangerous?! No! There's no way!" Mia yelled in shock, now realizing what Sonic meant after what he said. Redd gasped in surprise, as he suddenly realized that, too. Along with something else.

"Oh my cod! THE BOTTLE!" He screamed.

* * *

***back at the outskirts***

The bottle's transitioning colors began to go faster, and it also glows brighter.

"Huh," Soldier 1 mumbled, "The bottle never did that before. Are you sure that we should do this together? This used for the legendary calls upon different lands?"

"Yes! That's exactly the reason!" Soldier 2 chuckled. He then extends his arms out, secretly telling Solider 1 to hand him the bottle.

"Just give me the bottle, and I'll do my thing." Solider 2 said. He then raises an eyebrow and smirks.

"Unless you want the bottle to be taken in the hands of evil." He teased. Solider 1 thinks about this as he stares directly at the glowing bottle. The colors kinda hurt his eyes, yes, but he had to think this through just in case.

"Just to protect our world..." Soldier 1 said to himself. And then he decided.

He hands Soldier 2 the bottle.

Soldier to grabs the bottle with his two hands, smiling while looking directly at the transitioning colors. Soldier 1 stepped back to see what Soldier 2 was about to do.

But that itself was a big mistake.

"Oops!" Soldier 2 yelped as he purposely drops the bottle, still keeping the smile on. The bottle drop to the floor and shatters into pieces, while the colors have gone away completely. Soldier 1 was super shocked.

"WHAT?!" He screeched. Soldier 2 stepped on the shards of glass, which didn't hurt his foot for some reason. Then Solider 2 began to maniacally laugh, which made Soldier 1 worried and confused.

Soldier 2 kept on evilly laughing, with his voice changing to that of someone else, someone that Soldier 1 did not recognize.

Soldier 2 took off the goggles, revealing completely white eyes with a red outline. Soldier 1 gasped as he realized.

"No, it can't be! I-It's-!" He yelped. Soldier 2 extends his his hand, creating a powerful pulse of energy. Soldier 1 groans in pain as he passes out, laying on the floor.

Soldier 2's evil laugh got louder that he wrapped his arms around his stomach. And then, something else happened.

Soldier 2 lays on the ground passed out. At the same time, Galeem floats out of the soldier's body. The lord of light has been controlling this man the whole time.

"AT LAST!" Galeem laughed, "At long, long last! The gate between the World of Light to a singular dimension is open! The powerful event that has been ONE TRILLION YEARS prophesied has come to past!"

The light god floated higher up into the air, his wings circling around him.

"That day has come! INKOPOLIS SQUARE IS MINE!" Galeem screamed.

A small breeze flows throughout. Both soldiers were still unconscious, that not even a hard drop would be able to wake them up.

The broken bottle had a few lightning sparks going around. Those lightning sparks turned white and gotten bigger and faster as the bottle ultimately recognized what god has come into this world.

Then a giant, yellow beam extends up to the sky. Once the beam goes away, a giant, white portal is opened, and the sky turns yellow, similarly to how the World of Light looks. Galeem extends his wings to the side as the circular portal gets bigger, enough to go throughout the Square.

"GRAH HA HA HA HA HA! GRAH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Galeem's powerful, yet soul-crushing evil laugh can be heard throughout at Square.

At the center of the Square, a bunch of Inklings and Octolings huddle up to see the giant portal up in the sky. They were all scared, yet so, so confused, as they had no idea what was happening.

"What the carp is going on?! What _is _that?!" Redd yelled as he points at the portal above.

"I... I think this is is. This is... the end of the world." Mia cried. Sonic was paralyzed with fear from what he was currently witnessing. But the three look up to see Galeem looking down a all the citizens, and feeding off of their fear.

Galeem just evilly laughed as he looked around the center of the Square. Then he charges up a powerful light beam attack, and shoots it at the camera, allowing the screen to fade to white.

The re-awaken undying light has come...

* * *

**A/N: Whoo, boy! Things are getting dramatic here, not gonna lie! Even I am gonna feel goosebumps revising this chapter again! :0**

**Anyways, that's the end of phase 2. I am going to post a mini chapter that ties onto this in the next day or two. But yes, this is where the story is _really _starting to get good. ;)**

**But it's just going to get more intense! Just like in any match of Smash, since you'd never know what to expect!**

**Stay Fresh, guys, and I will see you next time! :D**


	11. City of Light

**Here is the small chapter that I have been talking about. This chapter is actually the beginning chapter for the last phase of this story. And boy, is it gonna be huge. :p**

**I got no words again for this first author's note, but I do have something to announce at the end, so I'll cya there. ;)**

**Backwards message of the chapter: ****_.thgil fo ytiC eht ot emocleW_**

* * *

With the portal just getting stronger, no one could really tell what was going to happen. It just stays at the same size, but gets a little brighter as it continues to expand on this singular world.

Meanwhile, Galeem is just obnoxiously maniacally laughing as his biggest triumph was about to begin. His wings stayed in a straight pattern as his laughing just kept going.

"Oh, it's happening! It's finally, _finally _happening!" He bellowed. His laugh got even more soul-crushing when his own body began adapting to the power of Inkopolis Square, as Galeem does feel its difference.

The transitioning colors on Galeem's wings flows out like a beam. Then that beam goes back to where Galeem is at, and it began to re-color his core temporarily, in the same shades of orange and shades of blue.

"Singular form?! Well, don't mind if I DO!" Galeem laughed. He then shapes his wings in the form when he uses his off-wave attack, as more beams of light began shooting out all throughout the Square.

In the outskirts of the Square, Soldier 2 has just woken up. His eyes open, and they are revealed to just be a normal brown color.

"Huh? What the carp just happened?" He mumbled. Then he looks up at the sky, and fear began to take over him. The bright, yellow sky and many light sparks that he could never seen elsewhere. Plus the giant, circular portal in the sky is also making this moment more traumatizing.

Then Soldier 2 saw Soldier 1, and a yellow outline formed around him, which then levitated him in the air.

"O-Oh cod! This is bad!" Soldier 2 cried. A forcefield forms around Soldier 1, trapping the unconscious soldier inside. Then the Super Smash Bros logo appeared as a lock, which then wrapped chains in the forcefield, preventing anyone from getting the poor soldier out of there.

"This is REALLY bad!" Soldier 2 screamed. He quickly pulled out a walkie talkie, and he frantically pressed the button so he can deliver his response.

"Guys! We have a problem!" He exclaimed. And then he turns into squid form and super jumps away, knowing that it will be impossible to save his partner from the forcefield.

Back at the center of the Square, many Inklings and Octolings gathered around to see what all the big ruckus was all about. Some were confused, and some were scared. But what they all shared in common was that they had no idea what was happening.

Everyone backed up as Galeem grew a lot bigger and floated a little bit higher, but also approaching the scared crowd.

**"GRAH HA HA HA HA HA HA!" **Galeem maniacally laughs in his deep voice. Some of the citizens of the Square could only whisper amongst themselves, still not knowing what to say to this sudden event.

Galeem's core was very huge, and his wings constantly circled around him like a loop. And on those wings, were about five to ten spirits on each of his four, giant wings.

**"ALRIGHT, LISTEN UP, YOU ONE-LIFE-SPAN, SINGULAR DIMENSIONAL, MORTALIC SEA CREATURES!" **Galeem started in his deep voice. Then he turns back to his normal (but still huge) size as he lowers himself down to look at the citizens from below.

**"FOR **ONE trillion years, I have been wandering in my own decaying multiverse, waiting for a new singular dimension to call my own!" Galeem shouted. He points a huge wing at himself.

"Name's Galeem! But you can call me your new lord and master for all eternity!" He chuckled. Then he quickly turned around, and shot a powerful light beam at the Great Zapfish, causing it to whine in pain, and fly away from the tower.

Everyone gasped and screamed, since they now knew how big of a threat this god is.

Galeem then gestures his wings towards the portal, as a way to tell the citizens about something.

"Now, allow me to introduce you all to the multidimensional cunning-edge bosses I like to call my friends!" Galeem yelled. And as he calls out their names one by one, they each began to pop out of the portal.

"Galleom!"

Galleom jumps out of the portal, soon standing beside Galeem by standing on the ground.

"Giga Bowser!"

Giga Bowser also jumps out of the portal, and does an evil growl as he stands behind Galeem, but still on the ground with Galleom.

"The dragon-like beast whose name must never be mentioned!"

That dragon, known as Rathalos, slides himself over to where the others were.

"Aww, what the heck! It's Rathalos!" Galeem teased. And Rathalos roars as its response. Galeem then turns towards another group, which had the rest of the friends he had.

"Then of course there's also Hikari, Ganon, every single puppet fighter, Duon, Dracula, Marx..."

Five Master Hands then float above Galeem.

"And these a**holes." Galeem finished. All of the others grouped around Galeem to glare at the innocent people of Inkopolis Square.

"THIS IS OUR CITY NOW, FELLAS!" Galeem laughed. Everyone laughed, cheered and roared as they appreciate getting to have the Square to themselves now.

But those citizens didn't have it. A few Inklings decided to stand up for themselves. Galeem crosses his wings as if they were arms, and patiently waits for what they have to offer.

"N-Now listen here, y-you unholy seraphim god," An Inkling boy with short blue hair exclaimed, "As an X ranked squid that hails from our beloved Inkopolis Square, I command you right now to... g-get out of here!"

"Yeah! People that aren't our kind are not allowed!" An Inkling girl with magenta hair straight up in a ponytail yelled.

"We don't like intruders!" Another Inkling boy with black hair shouted.

"We splat any suspicion when we don't physically see it!" An Octoling girl with orange hair in small ponytail grumbles.

"I-I just wanna say, uh..." An Octoling boy with an afro (colored sea green) mumbles, "I guess we can easily welcome you here if you don't hurt our city too much? M-Maybe even perhaps, I can be one of your assistants for your apocalypse?"

"Dude!" Another Octoling boy growled.

"Now now, just wait! It might work." The afro Octoling insisted. Galeem rubbed the bottom of his core with his wing, thinking about this.

"Oh wow, that's a great offer!" The lord of light said sarcastically. Then he droops his wings down as he felt amusement begin to take over him.

"How about instead I ignite this flame inside you so you can become cooked?" He asked. He sways his wings to one side.

A blue laser hits the Octoling straight in the chest, and then he was on fire. He screamed as he ran around, trying to get the fire off of him. Everyone was now even more scared from what they have just witnessed.

"GRAH HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Galeem evilly laughed as he feeds off the fear of the citizens. Everyone then started screaming in fear as they began to run away from the powerful god of light.

Galeem shoots a light beam at one of the running people. The person was an Inkling boy with slick orange hair. An Octoling girl with purple hair ran back to see that the boy has been turned into stone.

"No! No, why him?! Why does it have to be this way?!" The girl cried. A Master Hand clone then floated up to the two, and held his palm out, which had a secret magnetic force that forced the boy to come to him.

The Octoling girl held the boy tightly as she tried not to let him go. But Master Hand has more powerful strength and levitated the boy up to him, now carrying him in his grasp. Then Master Hand flew away, taking the boy with him.

The Great Zapfish flew around in fear as well, not knowing where to go.

"Now! It's time we give this city a little re-decoration!" Galeem insisted. He turns towards the camera, and forms his wings in the off-wave attack formation again.

"For starters, I could really use a CASTLE of some kind!" Galeem shouted. The ground started to shake. And something behind Deca Tower began to go up, to the point where everyone can see it in the distance.

This castle was a huge sphere made of bricks, but all the bricks were white, with a yellow outline to keep it all together. It was way bigger than Galeem's core, and bigger and higher than Deca Tower, that it cold possibly be up to 20 feet in height and width!

The castle floated in the air, while it also opened a small circular door, the size of Galeem's core when he extended his size by ten times.

"And how about some waves of PURE LIGHT?" Galeem suggested, as he extends his wings forward. Giant waves of light began to flow throughout the Square.

Lots of people ended up getting caught in it, and they could only scream and cry as they were washed away by wherever the light waves could take them. Those who didn't get caught only tried to run away.

Galeem then makes his four big wings leave as they wandered around every inch of the Square. Galeem's core only just stared in amusement as his goal is complete.

"This party NEVER stops!" Galeem laughed, "Time is slowing down, and the meaning of life has no exact meaning!"

It was true; with Galeem's whole triumph, one could only fear how much difference could be in time. But it was only slowed down, nothing TOO major.

"The Inkling and Octoling existence has gone out of hand, and I reign supreme!" Galeem continued. Blue fire began to take its course through part of the Square. It didn't burn anything down though. It just made it look more dramatic.

Galeem floated higher up, where he could see everyone from down below. The Great Zapfish just continued flying around, not sure what to even do.

Galeem's wings came back to him, and he extended them to the side in his most evil pose yet. He declared his new leadership after his terrorization on the Square, and he succeeded with ease.

And he started it all with just his last phrase for this day:

"WELCOME, ONE AND ALL, TO THE CITY OF LIGHT!"

* * *

**A/N: And that's all, guys! So, now that we managed to make it to here, I want to announce that I am going to be taking a little break from this story to work on another request I've gotten. And that request is Tom's next big story. ;)**

**If I do manage to, I may get one or two chapters out for this. But I want to work on a singular Splatoon story as I brainstorm some ideas for one of my biggest crossovers yet. I hope y'all understand.**

**But with that said, I am going to be seeing you all in my next singular Splatoon story. Have a great day, and I'll see you next time! :D**


	12. Adjustment

**Hey, everyone. I bet you all were waiting for this story, huh? Well, what a time to be releasing this chapter. You know, after Min Min being revealed as the ARMS character that will join Smash Ultimate. :)**

**What better way to celebrate than with a brand new chapter of City of Light? Sorry for the long hiatus, but I have finally returned to get back to working on this specific story.**

**I hope you enjoy this long-awaited chapter! :D**

**Backwards message of the chapter: ****_SNEZITIC SILOPOKNI ,UOY GNIHCTAW M'I_**

* * *

It all happened so fast for the life of the people residing in Inkopolis Square. The moment a giant portal opened in the sky, and the sky turning a bright yellow. Light waves rushing, monsters roaming, brawls executing...

Redd, Mia and Sonic couldn't believe it. Throughout the whole moment when Galeem first arrived through the portal, this was just a guaranteed end for this singular world. And they couldn't know how to stop it.

There was only one emotion that filled these Agents' minds: fear. Fear corrupted them in a way like no other. Just the terrifying image of Inklings and Octolings screaming in terror as they were trying to survive this sudden invasion.

Most of which were not able to escape. While these... bosses served as distractions under Galeem's order, the Master Hands were the ones who turned people into stone, and took them away to... that giant sphere in the middle of the sky.

Of course Galeem would make a castle that looks like himself in some way. Only thing missing is the wings as decoration.

"I... Is this how our world ends? C... Consumed in light?" Redd uttered.

"As much as I could think of different ways our end would come... this is one that I couldn't imagine." Mia responded. The twins looked over at Sonic, and they saw he still had a super shocked look.

"Sonic?" Mia questioned.

"Let's just take him back to my home! Quickly! Before Galeem and the others find us!" Redd exclaimed. He and Mia held one of Sonic's arms, then they quickly turned into their squid form and super jumped away.

* * *

***scene: Redd's apartment***

Luckily, the group of three manage to reach the apartment with ease, without being noticed by any of Galeem's forces. As soon as the door was closed, they leaned their backs against the wall and sighed in relief.

After their getaway, they closed all the curtains and windows, darkening up the room so then anyone doesn't find them that easily. Unfortunately for these three, they couldn't really count themselves safe from anything just yet.

But Sonic was the most nervous out of the three. Especially since he experienced a playthrough in Smash Ultimate's adventure mode.

"I... I don't know if I want it to end like this, guys," He admitted, "Everything that I've seen Galeem do in the game... I thought it was just all in fun, since he hails from another dimension. But... I never could've imagined this."

"How... did the bottle even get broken though? We didn't see it in sight!" Redd exclaimed.

"Well, someone must've broke it... or something. Maybe Galeem tricked someone to do it..." Mia suggested. As they continued to swerve their theories in the room, their fear only continue to grow even more.

Even from far in the room, they could see the blinding lights shining through the curtains, just trying to MELT them, of all things. And they still heard terrified screams of the citizens. Along with... another sound more disturbing.

Sounded like some kind of... sound they heard before. It sounded like that kind of sound that the spirits made when Galeem summoned them.

...

Spirits.

Galeem must be turning these innocent Inklings into spirits.

"What are we going to do? There's no way we can go back out there without Galeem mortally wounding us!" Mia yelled.

"I don't know. But this is REALLY freaking me out." Sonic confessed.

"So, uh... well, this begs the question," Redd reminded, "Sonic, you said that you fought Galeem in the game Smash Ultimate, right? Well... what did you have to do in order for Galeem to be defeated?"

"Good question, Redd," Sonic explained, "Well, first things first... in the game, Galeem remains very powerful because of the puppets that he controls. Because you fight every one of the spirits, Galeem's power dies down!"

"That's it! We just need to find as much spirits as we can, and kick their a**!" Mia shouted, pounding her fists together.

"I... don't think it'll be as easy as it sounds, Mia," Redd sighed, "Plus, Galeem did mention that light makes him powerful, and that it deems him... unstoppable. We'll have to find a way to get rid of the light."

"Oh! There's something else!" Sonic yelped, "In the game, Galeem has a dark counterpart, Dharkon. In one area, you're in the midst of light and dark. Every light spirit you fight, Galeem gets more weaker, and Dharkon gets more powerful. The other way around happens if you fight the dark spirits."

"So, the spirit things still count in order for us to defeat Galeem?" Redd asked.

"Not only that. We'll need the help of... Master Hand and Crazy Hand." Sonic reminded.

"Master Hand? But he's under Galeem's control! How can he possibly help us if we can barely even defeat him the last time?" Mia ranted.

"Well, we have to find the real one, Mia," Sonic continued, "I don't know what the hint is, but the reason Master Hand wasn't freed was because the one we fought was a clone. If we can defeat the real one, then he'll break free from Galeem's control."

"Alright," Redd said, "So we'll have to go on a quest to find the real Master Hand. Gotcha. And who's Crazy Hand?"

"Master Hand's left hand counterpart. We'll also need his help. Without both of them, I'm afraid our world may be stuck this way." Sonic whimpered. He takes a peek out the window to see what was going on.

Turning back around, it made Sonic even more scared.

"Don't worry, Sonic," Redd assured, "We can get through this together. We just need to be extra careful, since none of us are gonna be fighting any Octarians."

"Well, let's go out there and defeat Galeem and his stupid friends! If he even truly has any..." Mia grumbled.

"Not just yet, sis. I'm going to call the rest of the Agents. We may need everyone for this nasty mission that awaits us." Redd warned.

"Oh, yeah. I hope Caleb and/or Aaliyah wasn't caught..." Mia said quietly, now gaining a worried expression as she thought about it.

"Well, I'll give everyone a quick call just to make sure they're okay." Redd assured, pulling out his squid phone from his pocket.

* * *

***scene: Aaliyah's apartment***

Caleb was on the couch in the living room, looking around. He had his weapon nearby, like he was waiting for someone to break in and attack him.

Luckily for Caleb, there was no one getting in. Similar to what Redd, Mia and Sonic did, Caleb had his curtains closed, and the lights dimmed, so no one that is not akin to Inkopolis Square would peek through and cause any destruction.

Caleb felt his CQ-80 rumble, so he placed the device on a desk nearby, and presses the button to accept the incoming hologram call, with the device displaying a big, holographic screen in front of him.

He was relieved to find out that the ones who were calling him was Pearl and Marina.

"Eight! Are you okay? Please tell me you're okay!" Marina cried.

"Don't worry. I'm fine. Aaliyah and I have managed to run inside to safety. Here at our home." Caleb assured.

"Thank goodness! We were worried about you and the others, dude!" Pearl sighed.

"How's Ali doing, by the way? Is she okay, too?" Marina asked. Caleb looked towards Aaliyah's bedroom door. It was shut, and Caleb had a feeling that it might be locked, so he didn't want to disturb Aaliyah.

Speaking of Aaliyah, Caleb could've sworn that he was hearing... desperate sobbing sounds.

"She's... scared," Caleb admitted, "She's in her room, and doesn't want to come out. I... don't wanna talk about it too much. It disturbs me, too. By a lot."

"I'm so sorry, Eight..." Marina said sadly, hanging her head down in shame. Pearl put her hand on Marina's shoulder to comfort her. Then, she short Inkling turns back towards the screen so she can continue talking.

"Just make sure you're safe out there," Pearl reminded, "Marina and I aren't sure what happened, and we're trying our hardest to get to the bottom of this. Don't worry. When we find out new details, we'll be sure to call you and the other Agents, aight?"

"Okay." Caleb said with a nod.

"Got it. Well, we're going back to our research. Just try to stay away from all of the danger outside, okay? Trust me, you won't be enough to handle this." Pearl admitted.

"Bye, Eight. Be careful..." Marina added.

"I will." Caleb replied. Then Marina reaches over to a certain button on her laptop, and ends the call, along with the holographic screen disappearing shortly after. Caleb then grabs his CQ-80, and puts it back besides him.

His face scrunched up to a concerned look as he looks back at the bedroom door. All those sounds he was hearing... he felt really bad for poor Aaliyah. He was about to go up there and check if the door was truly locked or not.

_"I hope she's okay..." _Caleb thought. He stood up and began to walk up there, but then he heard his smartphone rumble. Caleb jumped at the sudden noise, but he soon eased up, and looked back down at it.

"Did they already find new details?" Caleb assumed. Either way, looked at the call, and was shocked to see that it was not Off the Hook calling him. Instead, it was Redd.

Caleb accepted the call, and he places his smartphone next to his right ear.

"Caleb! You alright?" Redd immediately asked.

"Yes I am. Thanks for asking, Redd. Ali and I are safe in our apartment," Caleb said, "By the way, uh... is this really happening? We're not dreaming, are we? Is Galeem really out there along with all these big monsters?"

"Unfortunately, no, we are not dreaming," Redd sighed, "And yes, as much as I hate to admit this, too... Galeem is taking over Inkopolis Square with all these big forces. Mia and Sonic are with me, too. We're just fine, but we're king scared on what's happening."

"Yeah..." Caleb agreed, cringing at his sentence since his fear is getting to him.

"Uh... Caleb? D... Do I hear crying?" Redd asked. Caleb immediately looks back at the bedroom door, still noticing that it's closed.

"Yes, Redd." The eighth Agent admitted.

"Is it Aaliyah again? Is she doing okay?" Redd questioned.

"No, she's really, really scared," Caleb sighed, "Immediately when the two of us got home, she ran into her room, and started crying. I would go check up on her, but I'm just afraid I may make it worse for her if she's already scared of the things happening outside right now."

"Oh, okay. Well, I just wanna let you know that I'm gonna contact all of the Agents," Redd explained, "We're all gonna find a way to gather to Octo Canyon, and then we'll find a way to stop Galeem once and for all."

"Got it, Redd." Caleb responded while nodding.

"Go check up on Ali, by the way. I bet she would like having you accompany her." Redd insisted. The Octoling Agent thought about this for a second. He stated earlier that he didn't want to disturb the crying Octoling in fear that maybe she would get even more terrified.

But then he sighed, and shows a small smile.

"I will." He said.

"Okay. Just stay hidden, Caleb. Don't let Galeem capture you. I'll call you again when we're ready to sneak by." Redd reminded.

"You got it, Redd!" Caleb replied.

"Kay. See ya in a bit." Redd said, and then ends the call. Caleb puts his smartphone back in his pocket just for safekeeping. His concerned look comes back unexpectedly, and he looks back at the door.

He couldn't stand seeing Aaliyah so sad anymore, so he had to do something, and fast. So he walks over to the door and attempts to open it. For some reason, it was unlocked.

As soon as he opens the door, he quietly gasped upon what he was seeing. Sure, Aaliyah was crying, but this may be her most emotional state yet. Her eyes were red, and there were still several tears streaming down without end.

But it was kinda hard to see since Aaliyah had her face covered by her hands.

Caleb walks over to the innocent Octoling, and sits down next to her. The eighth Agent puts his arm around Aaliyah's back, and she returned it by immediately hugging him. This made Caleb get even more surprised, along with his shirt becoming a little damp.

He then calms down, and then returns the hug, keeping Aaliyah close. She even tightens her grip.

"I... don't wanna let go..." She mumbled, though it was very heard to hear, especially since it was mumbled. But for some reason, Caleb caught onto that, and felt sympathy.

"It's going to be okay, Aaliyah." He whispered, rubbing the innocent Octoling's back soothingly. Ali just leans her head on his shoulder, her body loosening as she wanted to be comforted some more before she cools down.

* * *

***meanwhile, outside...***

"LIGHT WAAAAAAAAAAAAVE!" An Inkling boy with short yellow hair shouted, pointing at it. And yes; indeed was a big light wave rushing towards him and many other remaining citizens.

Everyone screamed and tried to scamper away from it. Some were caught within it and got severely injured as a result. But no matter the outcome, as the lighr wave continues to wash out every single thing, the ground rumbles as a few things began to rise out of it.

Then, about a dozen versions of Battlefield and Final Destination arenas have risen up, similar to the ones that Redd, Mia, Aaliyah, Caleb and Sonic fought on. They all gathered up high in the sky, just about several miles away from the giant sphere dome.

In a hiding place, an Octoling sneaks by. That Octoling turned out to be Jenny. She looks around curiously, away from all the damage that Galeem and the others have caused.

"Well... seems like that bottle hid no lie, huh?" Jenny wondered. Then she just shrugs it off. She pulls out her Octo Sword, and looks at it with an evil smirk.

"Hee hee hee! I may not be on this light side, but this murder hunt is going to be FUN." She giggled. Then she swiftly leaves the area before she gets caught by the Master Hands.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the rushed ending, but I've been Megalovania'ed. :p**

**Anyways, I promise that this story is going to get better real soon. This is JRedd7272, signing off.**

**Stay Fresh, and cya next time. :D**


	13. Errors

**Greetings. Now, I know what you guys are thinking. I haven't really been uploading anything recently. I think I'll go ahead and explain why.**

**Number one, I have to say that this stupid site is constantly giving me 503 errors, and it is pissing me off big time. I hate 503 errors so much, that this site is making me turn away from it. This site is old, and the creators aren't doing crap about any of it. It's so stupid.**

**And another thing is that I have big writer's block for the last couple months. Idk why. But I just am. I also have my own issues in real life, and it's usually due to my anxiety that I have.**

**Oh, and I'm also going to college sometime by the end of this month, so arranging a schedule for me to work on these stories is going to be very difficult for me, especially since there's lots of things I'll have to be doing at college. Studying, career searching, etc. All of these are gonna take a good chunk of my time.**

**Also, it's not only college that is going to make my writing time remain stagnant. I'm also going to be streaming on Twitch. I just got a new laptop that'll work perfectly with streaming my Nintendo Switch gameplay onto it, and I'm going to be getting my own working desk, and a monitor. So that's certainly gonna be a lot to go through. I do have a HUGE interest in eSports, after all.**

**But I don't want you guys to think I'm dead. If you guys wanna still connect with me, I'll give you four possible ways.**

**1\. Twitch**

**This one isn't really the... BEST for communication, but if any of you would like to catch me streaming some of my Switch games when I get the equipment, I would like to see any of you there. **

**I have the same username on Twitch from here, and most of my livestreams are going to be Smash Ultimate. However, I will play other games on the weekends. I am not sure if it'll be one or both of the weekends, but you'll see me there. SSBU will be my break from the weekends, and instead, I'll play other Nintendo online multiplayer games like Splatoon 2, Mario Kart 8 DX, and select others that I may be interested in.**

**This way is only of catching me on Twitch and wanting to see how my playstyles work.**

**2\. Discord**

**This is the more essential way of finding me again. I usually chat with my friends, and I have my own basic server where we just hang out, write fanfics, or play games. If any of you want to chat with me and/or join my server, here's my tag:**

**JRedd7272#0843.**

**3\. Twitter**

**I don't have a lot to say about this one, but I also have a Twitter account. Same username, and I'll post some Smash clips once in a while, and I'll also be liking and responding to anything Smash related that I see.**

**4\. Fanfiction itself**

**I doubt this one will work ALL the time, but just because my upload times are slim to none doesn't mean that I have completely given up on this site like I did with Wattpad.**

**You may be wondering "But you said you're leaving because of college and all the errors! Why are you still here?" **

**Well, I read you loud and clear.**

**You can send me a private message, and I'll try to answer it as soon as possible. It can be anything as long as it's not hate comments. Compliments, constructive criticism, or anything else good in general, I'll be open to anything.**

**And for all your roleplayers out there, you're in luck. I am open to rps as well, since I participate in some myself. However, I usually don't do group rps, so don't think about that much. But I will be glad to rp on this site if you would like to with me.**

**If I don't respond by the time you send a message, just know that I may be busy, I may be out somewhere, or I am sleeping. So just have a little patience if you don't get immediate responses from me, kay?**

**Anyways, that's all I gotta say. I'll try to see if I can upload one day, but it won't be any day soon because the 503 errors turn me away and are stupid. However, just gimme a quick contact through any of these four ways.**

**Stay Fresh everyone, and I'll cya next time.**


	14. DONE!

**IM DONE WRITING FANFICS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE! DM ME IF YOU STILL WANNA SEE ME! UNTIL THEN, IM NOT DEALING WITH THIS SAPPY CRAPPY LACKEY WEBSITE! GOODBYE!**


	15. The Undying Light

**Wazzup! I have returned from the angery pits of darkness, and I am finally back with another chapter of City of Light! :D**

**Well, I'll go ahead and mention something that has been on my mind lately thanks to annoyance. My parents mention to me about a baseball story I made in the past.**

**He thinks it was good. That I had talent for it, and that I should write some more. So, if you guys are wondering, is the story good?**

_**No. Of course not.**_

**I was only eleven years old, of course the story would be bad. This is why I focus on making fanfics. Because nowadays, I'm no longer interested in baseball.**

**I hate it. I don't like regular sports. I like eSports. I like video games. I like seeing Smash Ultimate tournaments where two people on one venue sit at a monitor, and choose characters so they can beat the crap out of each other.**

**THAT'S what I like now. And saying that a story on something I lost interest in was GOOD? Psh, get real. That's in the past.**

**Anyways, enough of my personal life issues. Time to give you all some fun in this story! Enjoy! ;)**

**Backwards sentence of the chapter: _SNRUTER THGIL FO DROL EHT_**

* * *

***half an hour later...***

The screaming continued. Inklings, Octolings, and many other creatures were running away from the danger that roams the city. But alas, even with their quick reactions to do something quickly, most of these people didn't make it out.

Since Galeem could see everything going on, he was able to scout most people at the Square. He caught a couple, but he wasn't the only one doing the sweaty labor.

Every single monster that Galeem has invited to the city... Galleon, Rathalos, Marx, Dracula...

and worst of all, every single person that has ever been invited to Super Smash Bros.

The fighters were heavily under Galeem's control, so freeing them would be a tremendously difficult task. While the bosses were just doing what Galeem says for their own amusement, or just their hopes of not getting killed.

Either way, the Master Hands were able to turn all the poor Inklings and such into stone, and take them away to the giant sphere that was above Deca Tower.

But there was one person throughout all of these giants that only watches what was happening because the sights were... amazing.

That person was none other than Galeem's prized pupil, Hikari Monroe.

The female swordfighter herself smirked as she looked at the chaos that ensues Inkopolis Square. And because only light surrounds the city, it made Hikari jump for joy, and want even more.

"Wow, hee hee!" Hikari giggled, "This sure is an amazing outcome! Seeing all those frightened sea creatures wanting to evacuate the area! But, of course, they can't hope to outrun godly creatures!"

"That is correct, Hikari! All hail the Lord of Light!" One of the Master Hands shouted as they floated over to the girl. Hikari, in response, smirks as she holds her sword in her two hands.

Just as if things couldn't get any more interesting, Galeem floats over, causing Master Hand to go back to terrorizing people.

"Grah ha ha! Well, well, it seems like you're enjoying everything, Hikari!" Galeem laughed.

"You bet your sweet wings I am, Lord Galeem! Everyone is running away from our deepened chaos, and the place has brightened up so much!" Hikari cheered.

"It's everything we could've wished for! And it pays off BIG TIME." Galeem said, spreading his wings out to hold two small spirits on the tip of his wings. Both him and Hikari looked around, and saw the chaos only continued.

Destruction and devastation, and the pleads for mercy from every single one of the creatures caught. Of course, none of the big bad bosses cared for the innocent beings one bit. Some Master Hand clones were already floating away with stoned captives, heading up to the sphere in the sky.

"Say, Hikari. This reminds me," Galeem yelped, "I know you've never thoroughly explored Inkopolis Square before. I guess I'll take the time to say... why don't you go on and explore to your heart's content? Oh, and find some other Inklings and Octolings along the way. If you do find some, battle them. Like the way that... Smash works."

"Ooh! Thanks, Lord Galeem! I promise that I will check out everything that this place has in store. You won't be disappointed! Hikari chuckled.

"I know I won't be, simply because I'll be too busy terrorizing everyone with these guys." Galeem replied, gesturing towards three of the giants: Galleom, Giga Bowser, and Rathalos.

"I'll be back soon, 'O Great Lord of Light." Hikari said snarkily, then starts heading the opposite direction, finding out what else to do in the Square.

Once Hikari was out of Galeem's sights, the god secretly expresses a smirk just by his core glowing brighter.

"Now... where were we? I got some... puppets I need to make." He quietly laughs under his breath, then flies up higher to look at everything from above.

* * *

***scene: Tentakeel Outpost in Octo Canyon***

At Cuttlefish Cabin, the Squid Sisters and Off the Hook were there. All four of them seem to be worried about something. And they were talking about it through conversation.

"And yeah, we're not even kidding!" Pearl ranted, "All I could see were just these floating gloves all around the sky! Some were searching for civilians, while others were floating to some weird circle that is up at the tower! I don't know why, but this is driving me nuts!"

"Oh no! I'm not even too sure what happened deep inside, but this is concerning me!" Callie cried.

"Did you two contact anyone else to see if they're doing find during this abnormal doomsday?" Marie asked the Off the Hook idols.

"Well, Pearlie and I did call Agent 8 earlier, but we didn't get the chance to contact the others," Marina admitted, "We were nervous that... the spire with wings, or any of those huge monsters, would come to find us, and use those weird gloves to take us away."

This made the Squid Sisters gets more antsy. Marie bites her lower lip and pulls out her smartphone from her kimono pocket.

"Oh, I sure hope Redd and the others are doing okay. Maybe they're at a good hiding spot, but I'll call them to make sure." She explained, and began to scroll through her contacts.

But before she could click on one of them, everyone's attention came to the manhole when a small "bloop!" sound can be heard. And there they were, four people emerging from the entrance: Redd, Mia, Sonic, and Caleb.

"Did we miss anything?" Caleb questioned as he and the rest stepped further.

"Heh, not at all, dude." Pearl said with a smirk.

"Agents! Oh, glad to see you all are okay." Marie exclaimed as she and Callie walked up to them. Redd immediately gave a comforting kiss on Marie's cheek, earning a smile from the lime green Squid Sister.

"Same here, honey." Redd giggled.

"Sonic!" Callie yelped as she hugs him.

"Oh, thank cod you're okay, too!" Marina cried as she and Pearl hugged Sonic as well, making the blue-haired Inkling more uncomfortable.

"Uh... g-girls, I... need some space." Sonic begged. As soon as he said that, all three of them pulled away.

"Oh, sorry about that." Marina apologized.

"Yeah, our fault. We have more important carp we have to deal with." Pearl agreed.

"Boy, we have a story to tell you guys. Which may have led up to everything going up to now." Mia said as she crosses her arms.

"So, I know you all remember the announcement Off the Hook made last time that featured Mia and I," Redd explained, "Well... somehow, some mysterious threat managed to trick someone into breaking some sort of barrier that causes singular dimensions and multiverse creatures from invading precious places. And now... Inkopolis Square is a wreck."

"I saw what was happening! When I first saw this happening, I was shaking nonstop!" Callie exclaimed.

"We need to find a way to stop this before it's too late. I already told Aaliyah to stay at home and hide if anyone breaks in, but I don't know how long that will last." Caleb whimpered, looking down slightly.

As a form of comfort, Marina walks up and puts her hand on Caleb's right shoulder, causing the Agent to look up.

"Don't feel too bad, Eight. I'm sure you did the right thing," Marina assured, "Just like you and Aaliyah none of us truly know what happened, either. That's why the Squid Sisters suggested to huddle up in order to team up against the threats."

"But how are we gonna do that, exactly?" Redd questioned, "We don't know where the spirits are to begin with! It's gonna be rough for us..."

"This bothers me..." Mia groaned.

"If only we have any parts of that bottle," Sonic sighed, "Then maybe, just maybe, we can use that to cast some sort of spell and banish Galeem back from whence he came. But the pieces must be scattered everywhere..."

"Well, you're in luck, Sonic. Look what I have here." Marie said with a smirk. Everyone's attention soon came to the gray-haired Inkling.

Soon, Marie holds her hand out, and opens her palm, thus revealing... a couple shards of glass. But not just any ordinary glass! Just by looking at the smooth edges, and the color and layout of the glass it seems like...

Holy carp, was the only thing in everyone's mind right now. They all shared a shocked expression upon realizing.

"Aren't those the remains of that bottle y'all told me about?" Pearl yelped.

"You managed to find some, Marie?" Marina asked.

"Not exactly all of it, but just a couple spots," Marie explained, "See, as soon as I saw this happening, I was contacted by some of the NSS members, and giving knowledge of the power of the bottle barrier. When I was sneaking along to see what was going on, I saw this weird shard of glass."

"Doesn't that hurt, though?" Caleb questioned, wincing.

"Do you want it to hurt?" Marie teased, showing her trademarked sassy smirk.

"Well, anyways... I'd say we're one step closer!" Redd cheered. But a second later, he lost his happy look and replaced it with one of concern yet again.

"But wait. How will a shard of glass... be able to stop Galeem once and for all?" He asked, tilting his head to one side as he places his hands on his hips.

"I was researching this power, and there was one thing that caught my eye," Marie continued, "It said that if the bottle were to break, one must either defeat the creatures by two ways: weakening them with their universal objectives, or by the broken bottle. The bottle way says that one must shine some remains at the creature, and that will allow them to be greatly weakened. Any gods' powers can't hope to outmatch the bottle remain's shine."

"Heh. So, all we gotta do is sneak somewhere secret, and shine the bottle shards until it shoots a beam?" Mia questioned, shortly smirking afterwards.

"That's correct, Agent 3. The shards take some time to... charge up. But it works." Marie chuckled, "However, there are some risks to it."

"What kind?" Sonic asked.

"Well, this bottle only takes one shot each time," Marie sighed, "If it were to miss, we'll need to find more pieces of the shard, and try to mix that. And I highly doubt there are any others. But, I don't think we have to worry about that, as I have a feeling this'll work."

After the comforting sentence at the end, everyone else soon looked at each other. And they were all smiling, as they all thought up of a plan.

"Ha ha! Guys, I think we're onto something!" Callie giggled happily.

"Ready to stop Galeem and take back our city?" Redd asked.

"You bet!" Sonic cheered.

"Ain't no light sphere gonna stop us!" Pearl threatened.

"We can do this!" Marina said.

"Yeah!" Caleb added.

"Let's go and kick Galeem's a**! And this time, we aren't holding back!" Mia yelled.

"Squidbeak, move out!" Callie commanded. And with everyone's unanimous agreement, they all ran to the manhole, and they each turned into their squid/octopus form, slipping through the grates.

And as soon as they reached Inkopolis Square... they were quick to sneak by somewhere safe before any of the monsters can spot them.

* * *

***scene: some tall building near the center of Inkopolis Square***

A group of squids and octopodes were slipping by, making sure that they didn't get caught during their runaway mission. When they got to a safer spot, it was revealed that they were the Agents from earlier, safely hidden from the chaos out below.

Redd, Mia and Caleb look outside, seeing that it was none other than Galeem himself. Along with the rest of the monsters he summoned.

"Ready to wreak some havoc, fellas?" The light god announced. And he was met with a wide array of growling and laughing from everyone else, minus the Smash fighters and Hikari. This only seemed to raise Galeem's amusement tenfold.

Redd and Caleb angrily glare at the causes going on, while Mia growls and clenches her fist. They turned back and hid from the window to check on how the others were doing.

Sonic was getting the shards together the best he can, while Pearl and Marina were helping him. Marie and Callie were guarding in case of any intruders, but judging by one look at Callie's face told Marie that her magenta cousin really wants to help Sonic, too.

"Aha, there we go," Sonic said, "All the shards are together to cause the massive beam. This shouldn't take long."

"Go get 'em, squid." Pearl replied while smirking.

"Remember, you only have one shot to take this. Be careful." Marina warned.

"I will." Sonic said with a nod. He walks up to the window with the shards in hand, while Redd, Mia and Caleb step back so they can give Sonic some room.

Once the blue-haired Inkling reaches the edge of the window, he aims them towards Galeem. Nothing happened at first, but then, as a few seconds pass by...

...a glow was seen from the shards, and a charging sound that was growing louder.

"Okay, now steady... aiming..." Sonic mumbled. He adjusts the aiming a bit more towards Galeem's core, as lord of light was still talking with the giants down below.

"...aaaaannnndd..." Sonic makes sure his voice was quiet during this sequence. Just as the shard group was about to release the powerful beam...

_SMACK!_

In the background, a pure light blue of Mario and Link with red eyes burst through one side of the walls, causing a fight to break out between those two and the other Agents. Then, shortly after, the same weird variants applied to three more fighters breaking through... Pikachu, Donkey Kong, and Samus.

Sonic shows a shocked look as he knew the others were in danger, but he knew he had to use the shards on Galeem in order for everything to stop, including the fighter breakout.

That didn't work out so well, as another fighter startled Sonic by almost hitting him with a Smash attack. That person was none other than the pink puffball, Kirby. And, like the rest of the fighters, Kirby had these red eyes with the light blue as his overall skin color.

"Uah!" Sonic yelped as he stumbles, causing him to let go of the shards, and causing the beam to aim a little more downwards that its original intention.

Sonic pushed the weird Kirby back, and looks back down in fear, seeing the beam wasn't heading for Galeem's core.

"...However, I must safely announce that maybe too much of that will be very unorthodox," Galeem sighed, " As a lawful evil connoisseur, I think making sure every Inkling is punished for further announcement is better, so then we can clone them for puppets as the new-"

_ZAP!_

Galeem stood frozen in place, as he felt a beam go right through one of his wings. The beam then goes outwards into a tree, exploding it in the process.

"Oh carp!" Sonic cried.

Galeem looks at the wing with a hole in it left from the beam. A white glow appears as the hole was covered up. And then, somehow, the hole just completely heals on its own, as if the attack from the beam never happened.

The light god can only clench the tip of the wing like a fist, angered by what he can only assume. A small tiny _bling! _sound can be heard as a small little glow was seen from the edge of Galeem's core, noting he knows someone is willing to stop him.

"They're... BACK..." He growled. And in a split second, Galeem turns around faster than the speed of light itself (or maybe the same time, considering that Galeem IS light), and shoots a powerful light beam at the top of the building, causing debris to rupture as a result of this massive force.

_CRASH!_

The puppet fighters got knocked upwards into the sky, while the Agents were slightly injured from the sudden attack. Caleb and Mia were immediately tending to injuries that the Squid Sisters and Off the Hook got.

Meanwhile, Redd sits up and places his hand on his forehead. Then he looks around, and is relieved to know that everyone else was okay. But his shock comes back when he saw Sonic trapped by a piece of debris on top of him.

"Sonic!" Redd shouted. Sonic groans as soon as his name was heard. He looked up to see he was trapped, and starts trying to get out of it. Unfortunately, he couldn't escape this abrupt predicament.

"Ergh... Redd! I'm stuck in here! You and the others go on without me!" Sonic yelled.

"What?! I can't just leave you here!" Redd exclaimed.

"I know, but trust me, you all have to save yourselves by starting plan B," Sonic said, "Since the shards failed, we can only end Galeem's reign by using his primary weaknesses. Tell the others to start by-"

A female heavenly choir can be heard, along with part of the sky glowing brighter from where they're at.

"Huh? Start by what?" Redd questioned, raising his voice in a fearful tone.

"N-Never mind! Just go! Take the others and go! Hurry!" Sonic cried. Redd nodded, and ran over to help the others.

"We gotta run! Now!" Redd shouted, and immediately ran down to hide. The others didn't bother to question Redd's simple sentence, but they quickly obliged and followed him into the same hiding spot.

Back with Sonic, Galeem quickly flies up and looks down at the trapped Inkling.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the fortune teller himself," Galeem mocked, "I wonder how you **PREDICTED **getting yourself into this stupid little scenario."

Galeem raises his wings above Sonic, and exhorts force onto it. This cause the debris and Sonic to levitate upwards.

"Waah!" Sonic yelped again. The debris was knocked towards the ground, causing a loud shattering noise, while Sonic was forced to look down at all the monsters that were looking at him.

"Everyone," Galeem started, "This event wouldn't have been possible without help from this Inkling here! Give him a boneless hand!"

Sonic grunt as he tried to get Galeem to let go of him. But, just like all other tries on anything involving the blue Inkling in a tough situation, it didn't work at the slightest. All the other bosses cheered as they looked at Sonic trying to escape.

Back down below, in a hiding spot, Redd and Mia took the opportunity to check out what's going on, and possibly try to save Sonic. Redd quickly told the others to stay in the spot, hidden. Then, he and Mia ran over behind Galeem, but far enough so he doesn't easily notice them.

"This smart squid is the one who predicted many endings in the first place!" The light god chuckled. This causes Sonic to tense up, with a scared look.

_"He knows... a-all of them?" _Sonic thought. Galeem raises his wings, and places it on top of Sonic's head, forcing the scared Inkling to turn around and face him.

"Aw, don't gimme that look, Sonic! It's not too late to join me!" Galeem said. He toys around with Sonic's arms gently, causing the squid to get more nervous.

"See, I need someone like you. If you're able to predict future events, you'd be very useful to my team. You'd fit right in with the Minions of Light!" Galeem explained as he pulls his wings away from Sonic.

The blue-haired Inkling finally gained some confidence, and clenches his fists.

"I'll splat myself before I EVER join the likes of you!" Sonic screamed, pointing an accusing finger at Galeem, "Besides, just like everything else related to the universe of Smash, I know all your weaknesses Galeem!"

That didn't cause the smug looks of the monsters to feel disheartened by that. And Galeem didn't feel threatened at the slightest. Instead, he silently chuckles as if that were some sort of compliment.

"Grah ha ha... is that so?" Galeem asked, "Well then, let me ask you a question. You must be in a t-pose form for this. So, do you know why this place is now called 'City of Light'?"

Galeem and Sonic then float in some kind of t-pose form, straightening their legs and having their arms out all the way.

"Why?" Sonic questioned. But before Galeem can talk, he switches his position back to normal, and shoots a light beam at Sonic. He could only try to scream, but nothing came out. The only thing that did show was his shocked expression before he completely turned to stone.

The stoned Sonic fell to the floor, as Redd and Mia gasp at what they saw. Then Galeem picks the stoned Inkling back up, waving him in his wings.

"News flash, squid: that's because I rule this city now! Grah ha ha ha!" Galeem laughed as he lets four spirits circle around Sonic playfully. The bosses have a good laugh at that, enjoying Sonic's pain and suffering that he can't feel due to his stoned state.

Back to the twins, they only seemed to get more angry after seeing their friend like this. And, being one of the best on their team, they had to do something about it.

"Hey! That's enough!" Mia yelled. Galeem turns around to see an angry Mia and Redd. They growl as they each point their respective Hero Shots at the light god.

"Give Sonic back, or else!" Redd demanded. While Galeem only continues to look at them, the monsters just share playful smiles upon them noticing as well.

"Now, isn't... this... **INTERESTING." **And as soon as Galeem said "interesting", he flew towards them at a quick speed and grew even larger, while also glowing more brighter to threaten them. Redd and Mia could only shield their eyes thanks to how bright Galeem is.

"If it isn't Agent 3 and Agent 4 of the New Squidbeak Splatoon: Mia and Redd! It seems like these two wanna run it back!" Galeem shouted. He levitates one of his wings perpendicular to where he was at, and it made Sonic float further away from them.

"So you Agents really think you can stop ME? Seriously? With those puny guns of yours?" Galeem teased.

"Yeah, that's right! We're not afraid of you!" Redd yelled.

"Let go of Sonic, or fight back against us." Mia growled.

"Oh, but I just realized!" Galeem chuckles, "They aren't true guns if they shoot ink! Of course they won't do a thing on my structure! Go ahead and try, Agents! It's not gonna do a thing! Just try! I won't be disappointed!"

That really did it to them this time. They shoot a bit of ink at the core, which did next to nothing. Then they proceeded to throw their weapons at him in hopes of some sort of higher damage.

But Galeem stops the thrown guns in their tracks, then slams his wings down to create a massive shockwave. This made the twins get blown back into a hill, screaming before their backs hit the edge.

The bosses only just laughed, while others cringed.

"Errgh... man, he isn't kidding..." Redd groaned.

"N-No..." Mia shook her head slightly as she stood up, her knees wobbling a bit before she could maintain her balance. She then helped her brother up, and their injured expressions only turned to fear when they saw all the other shard remains floating above the left side of Galeem, while he held Sonic with one of his huge wings.

"Well done, but you know how it is. I am a god, and because of you two... you have NO WAY of getting rid of me." Galeem stated. His wing flicks up, and the shards soon burn into a small pile of dust.

"NO! The shards!" The twins screamed.

"Not much of a threat now, ARE YOU?" Galeem exclaimed. He then growls angrily as he turns back to the giants looking at him, Sonic still stoned and stuck.

"Now, can anyone remind me why we came here?" The Lord of Light questioned.

"To BRIGHTEN things up!" Galleom shouted while raising his hands in the air. Galeem laughs as he floats near the giant sphere near Deca Tower.

"THAT'S RIGHT!" He yelled, "Starting now: VIP party at the Fearical Dome!"

Galeem points at two of the monsters.

"Oh, and Galleom. Giga Bowser. You two deserve a reward. Deep fry these squids so we can have them for dinner later on." The light god explained as he points at the weakened Inkling twins.

"Wait... WHAT?!" Redd yelped.

And when Galeem's order was soon put into play, Galleom's eyes glow for a split second as he locks in on the two Inklings. Giga Bowser laughs maniacally as he then clenches his teeth.

"Minions of Light... ROLL OUT!" Galeem screeched as he shoots another light beam towards the ground. This time, something forms on it.

It turns out to be some form of space shuttle with a bunch of decor that resembles Galeem in some shape or fashion. And inside the shuttle was a giant window for everyone to look out, and it was playing a heavy metal version of the Smash Ultimate theme.

The monsters cheered as they all sat on a certain spot big enough for them to fit in. Galeem then floats up to the driver's seat, and soon lets the shuttle take off, with him and the rest of the bosses heading away from the scene.

"GRAH HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

And they were soon gone. Mia and Redd started panting from exhaustion, as they look at the other two bosses that didn't come for the ride.

"So, uh... you wanna cook them up or... something?" Galleom asked his partner in crime.

"Oh, definitely! Let's cook 'em!" Giga Bowser replied. They glare at the Agents, who got even more scared.

"RUN!" Mia yelped. She and Redd soon took off almost immediately, with Galleom and Giga Bowser right behind them.

* * *

**A/N: Annnnnnd that's all I gotta share for now, guys. I hope you enjoyed! :)**

**I got nothing else to really say after my long rant at the first author's note above. But I should be streaming some SSBU gameplay someday on Twitch. Along with other games to show some variety for once. XD**

**But anyways, Stay Fresh, everyone! And I'll cya next time! :D**


	16. Shady Encounter

**Hey y'all! I have returned yet again, back with some more City of Light action! This chapter is gonna be quite different, so I want you all to listen carefully. ;)**

**Chapters like these are solely gonna focus on Hikari, and also dive deeper into her backstory. I know you all seem that Hikari is one dimensional so far, so this chapter will go into detail about the girl who helped Galeem accomplish his goals.**

**There will be a couple more chapters like this, so I hope you all are ready. But for now, I hope you enjoy this one. :D**

**Backwards sentence of the chapter: ****_.won snigeb erutnevda s'ssecnirp thgil ehT_**

* * *

In one of the more shady parts of Inkopolis Square, there were more Inklings and such that roam around here, and they were running away from the threats they saw outside. A group of three Inklings, two boys and one girl, seem to be fleeing from something, or some_one_.

Footsteps can be heard as someone slides into the scene, who seem to be chasing the Inklings. And that person was Hikari. She brought her head up to them, smirking.

"And just where do you two think you're going?" She questioned. Of course, they didn't answer. They were too busy running away from her, that they didn't bother to respond.

Hikari swings her sword forward, and a small tornado rushed at the runners, which made them trip. Then, Hikari jumps up, with her sword held high, and rolls forward to one of the Inklings, and knocks them farther away.

The white-haired swordfighter then jumped high as she gets out of her ball form, landing on her two feet with ease. She placed her sword back in the holder on her back, and then places her hands on her hips as she looks at the weakened victims.

"Sorry, but no one runs away from the City of Light. There's no escape from it." She chuckled. The female Inkling briefly looked at Hikari before her, along with the two males, turn into stone as a light beam shot at them.

Hikari looked upwards, and her smile grew wider when she saw it was one of the Master Hand clones. The Master Hand grabbed all three Inklings, clenching them in a fist, and flew away back to the Fearical Dome.

And now that Galeem's prized pupil was alone, she shows a bored look as she observes her surroundings. There was nothing. Nothing but a dull, empty alleyway.

_"Hm... I'm bored," _Hikari thought, _"What else could there be to do? If it was possible, maybe I can find someone who actually agrees with Lord Galeem's takeover. Then... maybe I can have..."_

Her bored look was soon replaced with one of surprise.

_"...a real friend?" _She continued. But alas, her thoughts of something like that were slim to none. She sighed in defeat.

"No. Of course not, Hikari," She said to herself, "It's like Lord Galeem mentioned before: mortals are dumb, so of course they wouldn't know any better. At least I have the Lord of Light by my side, as well as Master Hand. And..."

Before she could continue, something began to catch her attention. But this was not like a common status. It wasn't by sound, hearing, or touch... but by...

...smelling?

Hikari sniffs, feeling something tingling her nose.

"Is that... blood?" She questioned. The swordfighter looks both ways again, but then just shrugs it off when she realized that nothing was new. She didn't know where exactly the blood could be found, or anything like that.

So, she began to leave the alleyway. And as soon as she was in the brighter light again, another Master Hand floated up to her.

"Hikari!" He yelped.

"*sigh* What do you want, Master Hand?" Hikari sighed, crossing her arms as she glares at the glove.

"I just wanted to remind you, Lord Galeem is hosting a VIP party at the Fearical Dome up in the sky!" Master Hand exclaimed as he pointed upwards. Hikari looked in the direction that the hand was pointing at, and yes; he was pointing at the giant sphere nearly above Deca Tower.

"A VIP party, huh?" Hikari said with a smirk.

"Yeah!" Master Hand cheered, "I know you wouldn't wanna be late! Galeem may be demanding and intuitive, but his parties are always the best! And only people like us, hailing from Smash, are welcome to join!"

"I'd like to, but... I'm gonna keep roaming around the Square," Hikari admitted, "I barely even leave the World of Light, and I never get to explore any places that mortals live. And I wanna make this moment last."

"Huh?! But Hikari! You aren't becoming on of THEM, are you?" Master Hand screeched, cringing at Hikari's sentence.

"What? No, of course not, you idiot," Hikari growled, "I'm only staying because it's interesting here. You never know, there might be an Inkling or Octoling that is willing to truly be a part of the City of Light."

"Okay, fine," Master Hand sighed, "But I would appreciate it if you still came to the party, Hikari. We rarely get to experience this! You wouldn't wanna miss it!"

"I'll come in about 10 minutes, since Galeem does take his sweet time setting up things, as always." Hikari stated. Master Hand shows a thumbs up, appreciating the girl's arrival time.

Hikari then frowns angrily and does the shooing motion with her right hand.

"Now, go on! Shoo! I'm busy!" She yelled. Master Hand immediately floats away without looking back. Once the giant glove is gone, Hikari places her hands on her hips, and, once again, looks around to see what is going on.

There's barely anyone around anymore, considering what happened to the Square.

_"I would make a real friend if I could. I never had one, but it's unlikely. Every stupid Inkling and Octoling here is afraid..." _Hikari thought. She was about to change her mind about waiting, and decided to head right to the Fearical Dome, or at least find a way to get there.

She began walking to a good spot to get to it.

"HYAH!" A female voice can be heard. Hikari turned around, and she saw there was a bunch of Octolings. They were elite Octolings, all with dark brown hair, and wearing the usual set of armor.

There were six of them. Half were spraying ink on the ground to cover their territory, while the others seemed to be guarding. Probably the Master Hands.

"Huh. Those are the strong Octolings, are they not?" Hikari mumbled, "I've been told that the ones with seaweed on their heads mark them to be more powerful than the others. This... is quite interesting."

Suddenly, _another _Master Hand clone appears to be getting ready to take the Octolings away. One already screamed as the Master Hand turned it to stone with them beams, then he shot laser beams from his fingers to trip the other Octolings.

"Oh no they don't!" Hikari shouted. She grabbed her sword, charged it up, and started swinging it wildly, performing a mystique pink swirl, which ended up hitting two of the Octolings.

And before they can attack Hikari back, Master Hand already got the two encased. Hikari chuckled as she moves around in one spot, wondering what the other three will do.

Suddenly, a Splat Bomb appeared on Hikari's left side. However, the white-haired girl glared at it, with a white sparkle briefly appearing in her left eye. She swung her sword down, making a small rainbow beam, resetting the explosion.

Then she swung the sword at the bomb, launching it at the rest of the Octolings. They got hit by it, with a flurry of fuchsia ink covering them up as a result. And that time, it actually stung a little.

They couldn't recover from it in time, as Master Hand got them, too.

"Thanks for the help, Hikari!" Master Hand said, floating away with the encased elite Octolings.

"Don't sweat it." Hikari mumbled, shrugging her shoulders. As she started walking by once again, she shows a weird expression as she felt that tingle in her nose again.

_"Am I getting closer to that blood smell? The scent is stronger than before..." _She thought. She then heard a sadistic giggle from afar, which immediately caught her attention.

Hikari turned back around, her sword held high. She then heard some sort of super jumping sound. And she felt it getting closer, as if... maybe someone was after her.

Another Octoling appeared in front of the swordfighter. This Octoling had black hair, kinda like some of the other elite Octolings. Though, the Octoling turned her head up, and Hikari saw a small red line on the middle of the woman's hair.

Not only that, but this Octoling had an insane smile on her face, and what she held in her right hand was. A knife. A red knife. It looked like it was... drowned in blood.

...

Oh.

_"Welp," _Hikari mentally sighed, _"Now I know why I was smelling blood..."_

"You aren't an Inkling. Nor an Octoling. I must assume you're someone special, hm?" The Octoling giggled.

"That depends. Who are _you _supposed to be?" Hikari asked.

"Name's Jenny Takonochi. Infamous serial killer of Inkopolis Square," The Octoling greeted, "I go around killing people with a sword and a knife, until the whole Inkling race goes extinct once and for all."

Jenny pulled out her Octo Sword, and Hikari noticed a large blood tint at the top part of it, too.

"May I ask who you are?" Jenny questioned.

"...Hikari Monroe," Hikari said, "Legendary swordfighter of the Smash universe. I am one of the people who witnessed the success of the City of Light."

"Oh, what's happening right now?" Jenny said, keeping a smirk on as she places her hands on her hips.

"Yeah. If it weren't for me, I doubt that Galeem would be interested in the Square." Hikari shrugged, making a truthful statement. Jenny walked closer to Hikari, which made the white-haired girl feel more tense.

"Ahem, I'm human, so splatting me won't be as easy," Hikari warned, "Also, back it up a notch. Have you no sense of personal space?"

"This 'City of Light' doesn't bother me. Heck, it gives my running victims another excuse to run away and be such wimpy cowards." Jenny said in a snarky tone.

"And the City of Light doesn't hurt me at all because I'm immune to light attacks. Instead, I feel some sort of power." Hikari explained.

"Power, huh? You know, Hikari... you seem pretty dang cool," Jenny confessed, "You love seeing people suffer from the looks of it. I've seen you defeat six elite Octolings as if it wasn't even a threat to you. You're a force to be reckoned with. So, I wanna ask a favor for you."

"A favor? What kind of favor exactly... Jenny?" Hikari asked, patiently waiting for an answer with an unamused look. The insane Octoling only quietly giggles.

"Why don't we secretly team up in our findings?" Jenny offered, "We don't have to be a true team, but I think something who likes fighting and wields a sword... definitely not something I see every day. Especially since you're a human from another universe. People would fear us. No more, no less!"

"I don't know. Lord Galeem never lets me trust mortals with anything, since I know they don't know any better." Hikari ranted. Jenny places her hand on Hikari's chin, making the swordfighter look up at the Octoling in front of her.

"If you were a brave warrior, you should stop listening to that 'Galeem' for this only," Jenny giggled, "You seem loyal to him, and I can understand that. But you gotta defy him sometime for at least one thing. Fighters like us don't like being held back, and that's why I like going rogue."

"He does tend to get verbally abusive if I ever would." Hikari admitted, still showing a bored look.

"As long as you don't cry or anything, like certain other people, I see potential in you. Hee hee!" Jenny responded.

_"Well... I don't do it anymore. I'm Lord Galeem's most trusted apprentice. But Jenny's right, I should be free for some stuff." _Hikari thought. After a few more seconds, Hikari looks at Jenny, and nods.

"Why not. We'll catch Inklings, and gets some stuff done." The white-haired fighter said.

"Excellent! And I think I know a place to start. Just to get some... unfortunate approval from... the other higher authorities." Jenny replied.

"Maybe later on. I'm heading to... a special party. And I wouldn't wanna be late for that," Hikari admitted, "You can accept a swordfighter being busy for some time doing her own thing, wouldn't you say?"

"Psh, I don't care. Go. I'll be around if ya wanna talk." Jenny scoffed, rolling her eyes, even though Hikari couldn't see them due to the shades. Hikari tried to respond back, but Jenny super jumped away.

Hikari seemed slightly annoyed by that, but she didn't seem too affected by it.

"Rude, but okay." She sighed. Then she does her Airborne Assault move, and runs away from the scenes.

The camera then pans out the the exterior of the Fearical Dome, which only seemed to glow brighter, thanks to both Galeem, and the bright light sky.

* * *

**A/N: And that's all for Hikari! Oh, and another quick news!**

**So, there should be a mini chapter coming soon (probably tomorrow or the day after), and this may shock some of you when it comes out! :p**

**But anyways, that's all I got for that. Stay Fresh, everyone! Remember to sanitize, wear a mask, and stay 6 feet apart from each other when roaming around! Have a wonderful day, and I'll see you all next time! :D**


	17. Galeem Vs Tabuu

**Hey everyone! Back with this mini chapter I told you about! And today... I must announce this chapter will be something surprising. ;)**

**Galeem, the Lord of Light, is gonna be facing against... the Subspace Emissary leader, Tabuu!**

**Yeah, never thought you'd see the day, huh? Well, in this timeline, Tabuu has actually came back after the veents of the Subspace Emissary, but has been keeping his takeover plans on the downlow.**

**Remember, Tabuu is a villain as well, so he isn't gonna save Inkopolis from Galeem. Rather, he's gonna try and take it over himself in terms of the reborn Subspace Emissary army, or whatever.**

**But the answer is... will that happen? Tune in now to find out!**

* * *

***scene: interior of the Fearical Dome***

Hikari manages to get in through one of the dome's secret entrances that no mortals would know about. She lands on her two feet, and looks around to notice how bright and colorful everything is.

_"Huh," _Hikari thought, _"I gotta say, Lord Galeem really has outdone himself for this giant dome. Gotta give him credit for that."_

The white-haired swordfighter looked out near the one window that shows the only visible entrance to the dome. From this far, she couldn't see anything, but she could still hear the damage that is going on as of right now.

After she stayed looking out there for a few more seconds, she walks on over to the throne room, where the party was being held. She saw everyone doing their own thing, and a few of Galeem's puppet fighters immediately gathered around to see Hikari.

Soon as they did, Master Hand appeared and waved at Hikari. This Master Hand was real, considering that there was an orange glow from him.

"Lord Galeem oughta be happy upon your arrival. Now come, it's party time!" The giant glove insisted.

"Well, if you say so. I'll gladly participate." Hikari said with a shrug. She walked on over to join the party, where the puppets stood back to give the prized pupil some room. Meanwhile, Master Hand floats away, letting Hikari enjoy her own time.

* * *

***10 minutes later***

As the Inkling population outsides begins to die down, and everything was bein g put into Galeem's personal order, the light god himself, along with his partners in crime, are just lazing around and continuing their VIP party, with this techno dubstep music blaring loudly.

On one side, Hikari and Dracula were seen, each with a glass of pineapple sode. The former smirks as she and the latter taps thheir glasses together gently, making a soft _clink! _noise.

"Here's to the City of Light." Hikari said. And she drinks some of the soda from her glass, followed by Dracula soon after.

On another side was Marx, Ganon, a few corrupted fighters, and Rathalos. All of them were by each other in a circle formation. In the middle of them was a stoned Inkling girl with a fearful expression. And soon, they spun it around.

"Spin the Inkling! Spin the Inkling! Spin the Inkling!" they chanted. And after a couple more seconds of spinning, the head of the Inkling lands on Ganon.

Marx crazily grins and starts laughing as he looks at Ganon. The beast only yelped in a split second, and then ran away. But it was useless, as Marx opened up his body by splitting himself in half, and summoning a void, which Ganon got sucked into.

More Master Hands fly around, keeping the party in top top shape, while everyone else was just dancing and enjoying the party. And then, of course, Galeem was in a relaxing position, floating above a higher pillar.

"Grah ha ha ha ha! Go nuts, guys!" Galeem laughed, "As soon as we're done partying, I will unveil phase two!"

But their partying was interrupted by a loud knock on one of the walls. Which caused Galeem and the rest of the partygoers to stare in shock.

"Open up!" A distorted voice yelled," This is an emissary breaking in! SUBSPACE Emissary!"

Everyone gasped, and started to get a little panicky that they heard this of all things. However, Galeem seemed a little frustrated by this. But he flew higher in order to keep things under control.

"Just play it cool! Ditch the pineapple soda!" Galeem yelled as he points at Dracula. The vampire only runs off somewhere after getting Galeem's command. Everyone step back, but Galeem stood in a fighting position.

"Let _me _do the talking!" He continued.

_CRASH!_

Part of the wall bursts open. There were a bunch of Primids with purple smoke surrounding them. And there were a couple Inkling soldiers, too... for some reason. And there was also this giant holographic figure floating above the rest.

One of the Primids waddled over slowly.

"Well, well, Galeem! Gaining us all as spirits at one point, your days of reigning are over!" It screeched, "You violated a universe deemed a takeover by this Emissary, and planned to use a mortal as your own body puppet!"

The soldier that Galeem took over before aimed a Splatterscope at him.

"My body's not for gods to keep! How dare you!" He yelled. The holographic figure inched closer, staring straight at Galeem.

The Lord of Light growled softly, not wanting to alert anyone through words.

"Hear this, Galeem." The figure said, echoes heard in the dome.

"Ugh, Tabuu..." Galeem groaned. Tabuu shows another hologram showing Inkopolis Plaza.

Wonder why it's not the Square...

"If you rip this world due to your light, invasions from other wealthy creatures will cease to exist!" Tabuu warned. He then goes up a little higher as two huge wings appeared on his back.

"Surrender now, or face my off-wave attack!" The hologram warned. Galeem put his wing over his forehead, imitating a damsel in distress.

"Oh no! An off wave attack!" Galeem shouted sarcastically as he flies around slowly. He continued to mope around, like he doesn't know what to do.

"Oh, whatever will I do about that? HOW ABOUT THIS?!" And with a hint of anger at the end, Galeem gets into a serious position as his wings circle around him.

"BOOM!" The Lord of Light screams as he lets out a huge light beam at the whole army. And in approximately one second...

The emissary has been blown to smithereens. No trace of them was left. No smoke, no dirt, no dust, no nothing. Not even their ashes or corpses remain from the deadly attack.

Galeem then gets back into a normal position as his wings let loose.

"Heh." He chuckled lightly as he then relaxes once again, as if nothing ever happened. However, all of Galeem's minions were shocked at what they just saw. They gasped and yelled after that whole predicament.

"Oh my god! He just killed Tabuu!" Hikari cried. She, along with the others, continued to stare in shock...

Only for them all to cheer soon after, with the techno music going back on.

On another room, there was another Inkling soldier. Preferably the one that witnessed the bottle explosion before passing out.

"Oh no... this has gone way worse than I imagined! I must evacuate others to safety!" He shouted, before sprinting off to help remaining Inklings and Octolings.

* * *

**A/N: Fooled ya. That was the whole fight. :p**

**I know you may be confused as to why I put this, and, trust me, I understand why. I dunno why I went with this either, but I just did. XD**

**Anyways, that's all I gotta say for this mini chapter. Stay Fresh, everyone, and I'll cya next time for more! :D**


	18. Preparing For A Return

**Wazzup everyone! So, Steve is in Smash. He's pretty fun to play, but his recovery is meh, to say the least. Still, his addition in Smash was certainly one of the best. :)**

**So why not take this time and unleash another new chapter? Thought it would be a good idea. I do like writing these, after all.**

**But here goes! I hope you enjoy! :D**

**Backwards message of the chapter: ****_HSAMS NI TI ELTTES ,THGIL EHT OT BMUCCUS_**

* * *

***one day later***

Everyone thought it was just a dream, and that it would be over soon. One day has passed since the splatpocalypse rising that shortly became to be known as the "City of Light". Inkopolis Square is stuck in a deep peril, and most of the citizens have been kidnapped, and taken to the Fearical Dome.

The ones who survived ran into their homes for safety. Even though this may prove to be useless without some sort of protection from these mysterious creatures, no one managed to get hurt. They don't know who would try and break into their homes. Usually for an unknown reason, as these creatures show no mercy.

Redd and Mia managed to get away from Galleom and Giga Bowser faster than they expected. The others had to find an escape route after the puppet fighters managed to stop Sonic from banishing Galeem once and for all.

And speaking of Galeem... whatever he is doing, it musn't be good.

After Galeem obliterates Tabuu in one measly hit, his power only continues to grow. As if both the corrupted Smash universe AND taking over Inkopolis Square wasn't enough for him. He is still greedy for power.

And Hikari managed to befriend Jenny. The two don't know each other well, but they somehow managed to get along without one of them killing each other. And no one knows about their secret friendship, besides the two themselves.

But what'll come with the City of Light? Will Hikari retire from Galeem's bright forces, and join Jenny? Or would Jenny succumb as one of the victims of this event? And Hikari would just watch without helping her?

Betrayal can happen from either of these two. Because either way... the City of Light was messing with everyone.

* * *

***scene: main room of the Fearical Dome***

The party from yesterday was continuing. Everyone was just dancing around and having a good time. It's like they all forgot about what happened with Tabuu, and pay no attention to it. Instead, they just continue their little victory through this party.

There was a higher pillar with a huge throne that Galeem was floating above. Galeem was holding Sonic in one of his wings, the latter of which was still in a statue-like pose from the little intervention previously.

The Lord of Light grabbed everyone's attention by gently patting Sonic with a spoon, making a few small _clink! _sounds. Everyone turned their attention towards their leader.

"Ladies! Gentlemen! The puppet fighters that... consist of a group of, like, seventy-six fighters!" Galeem called out.

"Seventy-_seven _fighters!" An angry Master Hand exclaimed as he gestures towards the seven DLC fighters.

"Whoa! Sorry. Grah ha, touchy subject." Galeem made a gesture of trying to roll his eyes as he crosses his wings like arms. The others gathered a little closer, and Galeem clears his throat as he gets back on track.

"Anyways," He said, "It's been fun turning Inkopolis Square inside out, along with grabbing all the terrified Inklings and Octolings residing here..."

The light god backs up a bit to give everyone a more clearer view of the giant throne on the pillar.

"...and then stacking them into this massive throne of frozen cephalopod agony!" He continued. A thunder strike can be heard as the throne brightens up due to a lightning effect. Galleom and Hikari were putting two more Inklings on the throne as a finishing touch.

Meanwhile, another Master Hand floats up holding an Octoling. He puts the Octoling on an empty spot of the throne and squeezes her in there. Then, the cloned glove floats away to do its own thing.

Galeem lays down on the throne as two of his four wings lean on the edges. And somehow, there were no screams from the citizens. And Galeem just enjoyed this nice feeling.

"Don't worry!" He chuckled, "They're not conscious anymore! I think."

However, as soon as he said that, he turns his attention to an Inkling girl with green hair turning back to normal stature, but weakened.

"Urgh... the-the sweet dear Inkopolis, it has... friendly faces..." She murmured. Galeem was quick to poke the girl back to her original position.

"Whoops! Grah ha ha, ba-back you go there." The light god stated during his poking. As soon as the girl was back in the previous position, she turned back to the statue color.

Galeem wasn't quick to have the sarcastic view forever. He immediately got serious as he puts one of his wings up.

"But Inkopolis Square is just the beginning," The Lord of Light reminded, "It's time to take our invasion WORLDWIDE!"

A small pattern that resembles the Earth appeared on Galeem's core. This made everyone start cheering and roaring some more, knowing that their work is not done just yet.

Hikari had a small smirk on her face as she looks at her mentor.

"Ooh, now this oughta be good." The white-haired swordfighter said to herself as she places on hand on her hip, and another grabbing out her sword. As she does that, Galeem uses his endless power to upon up a huge hole on one of the walls behind the throne.

"Alright, monstrous titans, to the corners of this universe! Set the whole Inkopolis universe in set with our bright light!" Galeem commanded. Six of the monsters (all the ones you fight in the World of Light story mode) flew through the whole as soon as Galeem made his command. Hikari stayed back and watch everything being put in line.

"This singular dimension is OURS!" Galeem added, maintaining a dominant pose. The six giants continued flying up, ready to unleash their power that was enhanced by the Lord of Light.

Galeem leans back and thinks to himself.

"Hm," He mumbled, "Universal domination. It's just like my original intentions in the Smash universe. I could get used to-"

Galeem suddenly heard a loud "uff!" noise from all the monsters. He saw them all get hit by a mysterious wall that even Galeem himself could not see. And the monsters fell down until they hit the ground, getting severely weakened in the process.

"WHAT?!" Galeem screamed as he clenches his wings like a fist. He quickly floats up to the wall, and slows down once he feels like he has gotten closer. He pokes it lightly, and it only made ripples, not allowing his wing to pass through.

Looking above, it seems that Galeem's whole takeover only affected Inkopolis Square. Every are outside of it was normal. The sky was its normal color, and there was no damage or anything like that to add onto it. The invasion didn't get close to those places.

The Lord of Light wasn't pleased at the slightest. He seemed more frustrated upon realizing.

"Hmm... this might be more complicated than I thought..." He muttered.

"I think I broke something..." Dracula complained as he earned some groans from the other monsters that fell.

"WALK IT OFF!" Galeem shrieked at them, his core glowing brighter.

* * *

***meanwhile, at Inkopolis Square***

"Hey, Ali! Over here!" A female voice called out. In the middle of the Square where there was way less damage going on, Aaliyah was around. The innocent Octoling immediately recognized the voice, and she turned her head over to where the voice came from.

She noticed that the person who called her name was Chany. The pink Inkling was running towards her shy friend, with a slightly afraid expression.

"Chany...?" Aaliyah mumbled.

"What are you doing out here? I thought... you were caught! B-By the gloves!" Chany yelped.

"Well... I-I was in my home for the remainder of yesterday," Aaliyah explained, "When I saw the whole thing happen, I hid in my room and started crying. C-Caleb went to comfort me, but I stayed home for my own safety. I came out because... I-I wanted to look for my friends and see where they're at..."

She was cut off when Chany hugged her. Ali was shocked at the sudden contact, but she immediately hugged back, wanting the comfort some more.

"Don't worry, Ali. You're safe," Chany assured soothingly, "All the gloves are out of this part of the Square, and no one is getting hurt. Besides, if anything goes wrong, you've got me by your side! Oh, and Flint, too."

"Flint's here as well?" Aaliyah asked. Chany pulled away from the hug and just smiles at the innocent Octoling.

"Yep! Both of us saw what was happening on our end, so we had to come together since we were unsure of what was happening," Chany admitted, "As soon as we did, we had to find a safe spot. It was tough, since we could've sworn that those giant gloves caught us running away."

As the conversation went on, Flint approached the two girls, who immediately turned over to him. Chany just smiled, as he was expecting his appearance, while Aaliyah was shocked to see that he was okay, too.

"We chose to go to Chany's home, and from there, we were safe." Flint chimed in.

"Phew... a-at least you two didn't get caught." Aaliyah sighed in relief.

"We were worried about you, too. This is so difficult for me to adjust to, since we don't even know what's going on." Chany whimpered, shaking slightly.

"This is the kind of lifestyle I don't wanna live," Flint cried, "An Inkopolis without music, fun, Turf Wars, friends... that seems awful without all of the things we have now! We need to stop that giant spire in the sky!"

"But where do we start? I'm not sure how to! I wasn't there with Redd, Mia, Sonic, Ali and Caleb when they got teleported to the Smash universe!" Chany exclaimed. Before they can think about how they can be able to stop this doomsday, they heard the sound of footsteps. The sound grew louder, indicating that whoever was there was getting closer to the three.

A few seconds later, Mia and Caleb met up with them. Both of them had their Agent outfits on.

"Ali! Thank goodness you're not hurt..." Caleb sighed once he realized his crush was okay.

"Mm hmm. No bruises or any bleeding scraps..." Aaliyah said quietly. The two get closer to each other for comfort.

"Oh, hey. Chany. And Flint. So you two are unsure where to go?" Mia questioned.

"We just got back from my home, hoping that no gloves would catch us as we try to work things out." Chany stated.

"What happened with you, Mia?" Flint asked.

"It's a long story, but I'll make it as simple as possible," Mia answered, "So, Redd, Caleb and I teamed up with the Squid Sisters and Off the Hook after Marie found some of the shards of the broken bottle, and we tried to use that to banish Galeem from the Square. But it was useless, as Galeem's slaves interrupted our plan, destroy some debris, and gave the opportunity for Galeem to capture Sonic."

The other three gasped in fear when Mia said that Sonic was captured.

"O-Oh no...!" Aaliyah cried.

"This is terrible! I'm not sure how we can be able to survive this outbreak!" Flint shouted.

"I know, I know. Just calm down. We'll find a way to save Sonic and get through this." Mia assured. Caleb turned towards the third Agent, curious.

"But what do we do now? The bottle is gone for real now, and there's no way we can just go up to the giant dome and confront Galeem!" Caleb questioned, getting a little scared.

"I think this may be a team effort for what we're about to do. I don't think any of us can stop that 'Galeem' all alone." Chany said.

"You're right about that, Chany," Mia agreed, "Galeem can easily take down buildings with ease, and rupture streets and more like no tomorrow. This light scenery is not only giving me a headache, but it gives Galeem endless power. I couldn't even get a good night sleep because of the stupid light!"

"Oh, I-I'm so sorry..." Aaliyah said, showing a sad look.

"Don't be, Ali. It's not your fault. It's Galeem's. He was the one who caused this whole thing in the first place." Mia replied. Aaliyah looks down slightly, but Caleb puts one hand on her shoulder to comfort her like always.

"Should we meet up with the other Agents on this whole thing, and come up with another plan?" Caleb questioned.

"Oh yeah! Good idea, we should do that. But we're gonna have to do it fast!" Chany responded.

"My brother is at his home with the Squid Sisters and Off the Hook," Mia reminded, "So we should all bolt over there now. Redd told me he was helping discuss another plan to stop this event, so we all should go over there and brainstorm suggestions before it's too late."

"Ah. We're... really allowed to team up now?" Flint asked.

"It's for the best, Flint," Chany said, "I know about your fanboyism for the four idols, and I was the same way, too. But don't fret, you did really good meeting Marie for the first time! So discussing our ideas all together won't be so bad, right?"

"Not at all." Caleb replied.

"Glad we all agree.." Aaliyah said with a small, cute smile.

"That's right. Now, let's get over there now. Before the Master Hands find us." Mia suggested. Everyone else nodded in agreement, and they all headed over to Redd's apartment, where he, along with the four idols, were waiting.

"Ohh, THAT'S what they're called!" Flint said in awe.

* * *

***scene: inside of Redd's apartment***

Just as predicted, Redd was at his home with the four famed idols in Inkopolis Square. They were giving off suggestions, but none seemed to agree with anything with how dangerous this event seems to be.

"You sure we can't just confront Galeem and get it over with?" Pearl complained.

"*sigh* If you want to risk being one of Galeem's so-called 'puppets', then you can go right ahead." Marie sighed, talking in a sarcastic tone.

"There's gotta be something we can do!" Callie cried.

"This is worrying me so much. Sonic's captured, and he's the only one who knows a lot about Galeem's intentions," Marina said, "This is going to be hard for us. And it makes me sad knowing Sonic is trapped in the confines of the light..."

"I hope Sonic's okay..." Callie whimpered, thinking about the horrible things that could be happening to the poor squid right now.

"Hmm... what if we try to super jump to the portal above the humongous dome?" Redd suggested after thinking it through.

"You sure we can make it? I kinda doubt it, since we can only super jump to about an average of five feet." Marie questioned. Redd was about to explain, but then he was interrupted when he heard a knock at the door.

"Who's here at this moment?" Marina questioned.

"Careful, it may be a trick!" Callie warned. Redd slowly walked up to the door, which gave everyone else a slightly fearful look. When the Squid Bits leader approached the main entrance, he puts his hand on the knob and slowly turned it, opening the door.

He just gave a quick peek to see who was there. He looked forward to see that Mia, Aaliyah, Caleb, Chany and Flint were there. This caused Redd to sigh in relief, then he opens the door all the way to greet them.

"What was with the peeking, bro? Thought we were some sort of Master Hand?" Mia teased.

"I was just cautious, that's why I took the extra approach. Come in, you four." Redd insisted. They all stepped inside, and once they were safe in Redd's humble abode, the red Inkling closes the door and locks it, just in case.

"Hey everyone!" Flint greeted.

"Flint!" Callie exclaimed with a happy look.

"Eyy, look who else came to join in!" Pearl cheered.

"Everyone alright?" Marina asked in concern.

"None of us were chased or caught." Caleb replied.

"Flint and I stayed in my home for the time being until today, when we thought it was temporarily safe to go out," Chany explained, "I soon encountered Ali, and Mia and Caleb came along shortly after."

"Luckily none of us got hurt..." Aaliyah added, as Caleb puts one of his hands on Aaliyah's shoulder.

"Thank goodness for that. Our mission will be harder if we all went missing..." Marie said.

"But anyways, you all came just in time! We just had an idea that I thought up of real quick." Redd reminded with a grin.

"I much rather would've went with confronting the god..." Pearl grumbled, crossing her arms.

"It's too risky, Pearlie." Marina assured.

"What have you got in mind, bro?" Mia questioned.

"So," Redd explained, "You know the portal in the sky that caused everything to go out of control? The one that the dome is underneath? I'm thinking we should all gear up, and super jump to try and get to the other side."

"Can we even make that, though?" Chany asked.

"I'm sure there's gotta be some sort of gravitational pull that'll make it easier for us." Flint answered.

"Gravitational pull?" Caleb repeated, not knowing what the power armor Inkling was saying.

"It's basically like... the portal will be pulling us in the closer we get to it." Marie said.

"Ohh!" Caleb realized, smiling after he learnt.

"But now that you mention it, Flint, that could work," Marie responded as she turns to the orange-haired squid, "That huge portal has got to have some kind of energy to pull us into it. So maybe we can give it a try. It's another chance we can get."

"Great thinking, Flint!" Callie complimented.

"Oh, uh... t-thank you." Flint said bashfully.

"So, we gonna do it?" Mia asked.

"Yeah, sis. We're gonna do it." Redd repeated, showing a small smirk.

"Um... c-can I just stay by? I... I don't wanna..." Aaliyah tried to say, only to trail off and lose her train of thought.

"Hey, hey. I know what you mean, Aaliyah," Caleb comforted as he looks at the innocent Octoling, "All of us understand if you wanna stay out. You are a pacifist, after all, so we won't force you to do something you don't wanna do."

"Yeah, we completely understand!" Chany chimed in.

"T-Thanks..." Aaliyah replied.

"I think it's best if you stay here, Aaliyah," Redd suggests, "It'll be too risky to go back to your home when there are those Master Hands looking for remaining citizens. Plus, you do like visiting me, so this'll be nice for you!"

Aaliyah shows Redd a small smile, and the latter only grins back and shows a peace sign.

"Now, we all ready?" The Squid Bits lead singer looks at everyone as he asks the question. He earns a cheer from them.

"Alright, let's go!" Redd cheered.

"Booyah!" Mia added as everyone else exited the home, ready to start their new plan. Meanwhile, Ali just stands around awkwardly, wondering what to do. But she was at peace of mind knowing that her friends will be okay.

Aaliyah looked at the windows, and found ones with curtains to make sure they were closed. Then she decided to find a comfy spot so then no one can stalk her, or worse. But this was the best she can do until her friends get back.

* * *

***scene: outside Inkopolis Square***

The group kept on running and running, and snuck by whenever they felt any Master Hands would get closer. Eventually, they all found a good spot to make... probably their biggest super jump yet.

They were on top of a building, similar to the last one that got destroyed by Galeem from the last plan, but this one seemed to be more sturdier. Or maybe a little wider to give everyone some room on one spot.

And everyone was all geared up. They had their Agent outfits on except for the Off the Hook idols, and Chany and Flint. The latter and Chany only had their normal gear on, but they had a weapon, being the Hydra Splatling and the Kensa Splattershot Pro, respectively. And Pearl and Marina had their casual outfits. Everyone held their weapons up high, and prepared themselves for a huge super jump.

"No way Galeem's gonna catch us doing this." Pearl smirked as she twirled her Splat Dualies.

"Let's roll." Mia said. Once they were all ready, they turn into their respective species' forms, and they super jump the highest they can. So far, they did decent, but gravity was making its way towards them, and they started to slowly fall down.

But just as they reached the peak of their ascent, they suddenly felt they were stuck in place. They all changed back into their humanoid form, and they all started going towards the portal. It started out slow, but the gravitational pull grew stronger, causing them to fly to it faster.

"Uwaah!" Caleb yelped as he starts slowly flailing around.

"Flint was right! There is a pull in this portal!" Callie yelled.

"I-I'm not used to this, I can't even feel my legs!" Chany complained.

"Brace yourselves, everyone! We're about to see what's on the other side of the portal!" Marie shouted.

"Here we go! No turning back now!" Redd added, as he tries to maintain balance. And thus, it only took ten more seconds after their current conversation to slip through the portal.

***meanwhile, inside the Fearical Dome...***

Galeem was pacing around, mumbling to himself, while the other monsters were looking at the god in fear. Hikari already left to do her own thing, so it was just these guys. The main six beasts were still groaning a little bit from the pain of the fall.

"Okay, now, can anyone explain to me why, even with our newfound _**INFINITE POWER..." **_Galeem started as his core glows brighter. A big yellow cloud formed above him as he asserts dominance, causing everyone to run away.

Then there were small light beams that started causing damage to some of the property of the dome. Some even almost hit the giants, to which they thankfully got away from before the light beams hit them.

"...None of us can escape the borders OF THIS STUPID LITTLE CITY?!" Galeem shrieked. Shortly after, he calmed down, but still held a grudge through an angry look. He lays down on the throne, thinking well about what the reason could be.

"There's some kind of forcefield keeping us in," The Lord of Light said calmly, "But who would know how to fix it?"

He looked at the right edge of the throne, and saw the statue-like Sonic. He held the stuck Inkling in his grasp, think hard and well about it.

"Hmm... maybe _someone _needs to rethink their future theories." Galeem teased as he started charging up a powerful light beam at the poor Inkling.

"Lord Galeem! Lord Galeem!" A voice cried. Galeem immediately stops charging up his attack, and looks in front of him. Shortly after, a terrified Ganon slowly approached his leader.

"Uh, sorry about the intrusion, 'O great Lord of Light, but it seems a couple of your recent captives are trying to break back into the Smash universe! They may be headed to the temple as we speak!" He shouted.

Galeem angrily glares at the monster for a few seconds after hearing the sentence. But then he just starts laughing.

"Grah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" He bellows, leaving Ganon confused. The light god knows well not to keep his minions waiting any longer, so he floats higher to one of the big windows, looking at the portal from below.

"Fella, the Temple of Smash is the most diabolical display I have ever created!" Galeem chuckled, "Keeping Crazy Hand in there was perfect to keep Dharkon at bay, even if he is already dead. It'll take even more than just a load of titanium in order to survive its temptations."

One of his wings sharpened as he points it to his left.

"Prepare the Master Hand clones with the others and help fetch me those Inklings, and I'll give you a free day off." He commanded. Ganon nodded, and made his way to the rest of the group to prepare the plan.

Galeem continued to stare at the portal in amusement, knowing that his plan is gonna go well.

"Things just got a lot more interesting."

* * *

**A/N: Annnnd yep, that's all for today folks! It seems like Galeem ain't gonna let the Agents get rid of him that easily. They're gonna have to be extra careful with what Galeem is gonna put in their way! :0**

**But you'll find out in the next chapters of this terrifying crossover! But for now, Stay Fresh, and I'll cya next time! ;)**


	19. After the Agents!

**Hey y'all! Back with another chapter at last! And yes, as you may already tell, this is gonna be another Hikari and Jenny chapter. Idk what else to put as of right now, but for today, here's this.**

**Things oughta get pretty interesting by the end of it. You'll see why. But anyways, I hope you enjoy this one! ;)**

**Backwards message of the chapter: ****_?detsurt eb yeht naC_**

* * *

While all the others were planning to chase after the Agents eventually, Hikari was back doing her own thing. She was roaming the streets of Inkopolis, looking for any decaying residents who just so happen to still be okay during the whole takeover.

As the white-haired swordfighter walked into an alleyway, she then looks around as if she felt someone was watching her.

"So... I see you're actually here, Hikari." A woman's voice said sinisterly. Hikari looks at one of the shadowy corners of this crooked, thin alleyway. And she eventually saw Jenny step out and have direct eye contact with her.

"Hey... Jenny, was it? I couldn't have forgotten about you," Hikari responded, "You know, it's pretty unusual seeing an Octoling such as yourself. You look a little different compared to others. But eh, it may have to be that strawberry jam trail line that's on your hair."

"For your information, Hikari, I was born with this red line," Jenny exclaimed as she points at it, "It marks my bravery and ability to defeat my victims and opponents in the blink of an eye. It's a good thing I got this bad boy with me."

Jenny reaches into her pocket, and pulls out her knife. Hikari glanced at it for a second, then looks at the elite Octoling to see something that looked like a sword holder.

"Hold up, you have a knife... AND a sword?" The former asked.

"The sword is one of my latest inventions. The knife, however, is what I used for the eleven years I got into the Octarian Army," Jenny explained, "I used it for everyone one of my killings and battles. No one ever managed to get away from me without maintaining serious injuries."

Hikari then felt her nose tingling a bit. She sniffs, and eventually got the scent of blood. Similar to the one she felt before meeting Jenny.

"Why do you smell like blood? It wreaks, and that's saying something." Hikari commented.

"I have a lust for blood. But anyways, perhaps I'm getting way too into detail," Jenny realized, "You're part of the whole City of Light event, right? Go ahead and talk about yourself to me."

"Gladly." Hikari said. She places one hand on her hip, makes a unique pose, then winks at the bloodthirsty Octoling.

"My name's Hikari. Hikari Elia Monroe. I'm 18, and, as you may know, I'm Galeem's most trusted fighter," The white-haired girl explained, "I was trained under the Lord of Light himself, hoping to gain strength and be stronger. My original goal, helping take down the darkness, has finally been completed. Now, Galeem wants to expand his newfound endless power. Inkopolis Square is just our starting point."

"Gee, you really trust that giant light bulb with everything in your life, huh?" Jenny snickered, putting her knife away.

"He found me when I was a baby during an unforgettable event. While I did regret being with him at first, the two of us eventually got along, and thus, our power and... all that other stuff only seems to grow." Hikari continued. Jenny slowly approached the girl in front of her, and stops only a couple feet away, to at least give the two some personal space.

"Adoption is commonly found nowadays," Jenny scoffed, "In your case, it seemed obvious, as someone like yourself... wouldn't become born from a god from a faraway land."

"Oh, but of course. Lord Galeem did take care of me under his own, but I'm not his daughter," Hikari continued, nodding her head, "The two of us think of it like that, actually. But we're smart people. We know how this whole thing works."

Hikari pulls her sword out, steps back a bit, and then swings it around to pretend to be threatening.

"Fighting by his side was the best choice of my life," Hikari said through grunts, "Our biggest plan to end the Smash universe once and for all started out well, even if that pink puffball was trying to ruin it."

"Did you go after that ball? If he tried to ruin your place, you shouldn't hesitate to fight back." Jenny teased, placing her hands on her hips and smirking.

"Not exactly. I was angered by it, but Galeem told me he'll take care of it himself when things go wrong," Hikari kept going, "But truth is... things did end up going wrong. And for the worst, too."

Hikari took a deep breath as she stopped, then exhaled as she puts her sword back on her carrier.

"And why's that? Did he get too cocky?" Jenny asked in a sinister tone.

"Galeem was defeated, and it gave the darkness an opening to unleash his attack," Hikari said, turning her head back to the Octoling, "Lord Galeem was weakened severely, and retreated back to our home in the Light Realm. He told me that he needs a chance to recover, but he also added that he has an idea."

"I assume you must've taken down 'the darkness'." Jenny giggled.

"Not just yet, Jenny." Hikari replied while smirking to match Jenny's.

"Did you kill anyone? Let the blood spill? I just love the sight of seeing my opponents suffer." Jenny snarled.

"Smash works differently than your obsession with blood, Jenny," Hikari responded, "See, the fighters were too busy in the darkness's world, and while Galeem was recovering, he gave me a small portion of his power to eventually get back at every fighter in the Smash universe."

"All of them, huh? You must be a gifted girl." Jenny teased, walking around the swordfighter stealthily.

"Yep! When Galeem finally recovered, he took on the darkness head on," Hikari explained, "And just as soon as every fighter managed to get to 'The Final Battle', I encountered every single one of them, and I got to defeat them all. After a few minutes of that battle, every fighter in Smash was passed out. And I wasn't exhausted one bit. No, I was just getting started."

"No blood? Shame. But you made a large group of people pass out, so I'll give ya that." Jenny said with a shrug.

"But now I did take on the darkness," Hikari continued her tale, "I found spirits, some belonging to the darkness, and some belonging to Lord Galeem. I took on all the spirits that the darkness had, and it made his power weaken, along with Lord Galeem's power growing stronger by the minute. Finally, the darkness was defeated thanks to his encounter with me, and this gave Lord Galeem to kill the darkness once and for all."

"Excellent. You cause a whole world to lose balance." Jenny stopped her walking and stayed by Hikari's side.

"Correct, Jenny! That's how Lord Galeem managed to envelop the Smash universe in light! All the unconscious fighters woke up by then, and it was too late for them by then!" Hikari giggled.

"You watched them SUFFER with their scared faces? It's always a wonderful sight to see!" Jenny stated.

"It was amusing! They couldn't do anything about it!" Hikari agreed. Both of them let out giggles. Hikari's sounded more normal to say the least, while Jenny's sounded much more like it was coming from an insane person.

"You're one cold-hearted gal, Hikari. I like that. You don't stop to fight anyone who gets in your way." Jenny complimented.

"Thanks, Jenny." Hikari said, shortly receiving a shrug from Jenny afterwards. She then proceeded to walk somewhere, but Hikari soon followed. However, Jenny just let Galeem's prized pupil be, accepting the follow.

"So, now what? Should we look for remaining Inklings? Because I sure want to." Jenny questioned.

"While we do search, you want to tell me about yourself, Jenny? I know you must have a story like I do." Hikari requested, smirking at the elite Octoling.

"That's none of your concern." Jenny scoffed.

"Aw, come on! You can at least share whatever you're comfortable with," Hikari pleaded, "This will remain a secret between us. I mean... do you have a goal or something? Because you're also a huge fighter."

"I actually did want to take over Inkopolis. But it seems your invasion made it possible." Jenny said. Hikari smiles and then extends her arm out, with a closed fist. Jenny looks at it, with an unamused look, even with the shades.

"Well, tell you what, Jenny," Hikari offered, "Maybe we can team up. Both of us have a goal of taking over places we have in mind. So why don't we team up as we make the City of Light better? Not necessarily the whole time, but you can go on your own path, and I can go on mine. Just that simple as we get some stuff done, you know?"

"Hmm... sure, I guess I'll help you on this reign." Jenny said with a smirk, accepting the fist bump.

"Yes! Both of us will have our takeovers expand! Then the worlds will belong to us, once and for all!" Hikari cheered, raising her arms up in the air after accepting the fist bump.

"I sure do like the sound of that." Jenny said, revealing a small smirk afterwards. The two looked at each other and nodded, then they proceeded to continue their walk to wherever the wind and light takes them.

* * *

***later on, at Inkopolis Square, almost below the Fearical Dome...***

Jenny told Hikari about everything that she goes through right now. Not even the past, which was what Hikari requested at first. But she didn't mind, and still enjoyed everything that Jenny was telling her.

"Okay, so lemme get this straight," Hikari said, "So, you have all these positions: coaching new soldiers, fighting back Inklings, and designing weapons, and yet all you do is kill people? I mean, you are right, Jenny. You _are _bloodthirsty."

"It's just a simple philosophy that no one seems to notice. You either kill, or you get killed. And if you choose the latter, you're a coward." Jenny stated.

"Well, good thing I fight, then. I don't back down from a fight. An honorable sword fighter fights fair and square in the world of Smash!" Hikari boasted, maintaining a proud pose as she walks.

"Just by looking you in the eyes, I can tell." Jenny said.

"I do have to ask, though, about your army's attire? Not only the clothing, but... those shades as well?" Hikari questioned.

"The armor has been passed down for centuries," Jenny answered, "As for the shades, it's mainly a prop that the army's leader, DJ Octavio, wants to keep his soldiers under his control. It's basically hypnosis, to say the least."

"Whoa!" Hikari yelped, "That... that's quite surprising. Lord Galeem would never do that to me! Does this 'Octavio' ever do more of that nasty hypnosis stuff to you?"

"News flash, Hikari. The shades don't work on me," Jenny stated, "They have this unique power for hypnotizing others, but it doesn't work for me. No matter what. You know why? Because there's one thing I have that Octavio doesn't. And that thing is... INSANITY."

The two stopped in her tracks as Jenny suddenly pulled out her knife, regaining a sadistic smile.

"You go insane by threatening others to kill them with a knife?" Hikari asked, unamused at most.

"...This knife is one you shall not ever forget, Hikari," Jenny warned, "This can cut anything open faster than you may think. See, I always use this for fighting, even though I already have my sword."

"You must like seeing it red, huh?" Hikari then smirks as she asks another question.

"It's drowned in blood at times. Makes it all the better." Jenny responded, twirling it around slightly before putting it back in safekeeping.

"And while we're at it, I wanna admit I'm after someone. Lord Galeem is after them, too." Hikari said as she got in front of her Octoling pal.

"Oh? And who are your victims, if I may ask?" Jenny questioned.

"Five intruders who tried to end Lord Galeem's reign," Hikari grumbled, "Galeem already captured one of them, but the rest seem to be going to the Smash universe to stop it all. Two Inklings named Redd and Mia, and two Octolings named Caleb and Aaliyah. Those are the four I'm currently after."

"Erk! So, you know some of the Agents of the New Squidbeak Splatoon." Jenny yelled, now growing a frustrated look.

"You know them?" Hikari asked, slightly surprised.

"Yes, the New Squidbeak Splatoon is the Octarian Army's biggest enemy. The NSS consists of a whole group of Agents," Jenny explained, "Mia is Agent 3, Redd is Agent 4, Caleb is Agent 8, and Aaliyah is a supporter. She actually cannot fight, so it makes her the biggest wimp of them all."

_"Yeah, that explains why I saw her barely survive a Little Mac puppet Lord Galeem made her fight..."_ Hikari thought.

"If it means taking down the New Squidbeak Splatoon for our personal gains, then count me in. I'll do whatever it takes to end their lives." Jenny offered, shaking her fist.

"Well, Jenny, you've come to the right place," Hikari said with a smile, "We arrived at where Lord Galeem currently resides in. Above us right now is... the Fearical Dome."

The two girls looked up, and yes; they saw that they were under the Fearical Dome, and they can see Deca Tower in front of them just a couple feet away.

"And how are we gonna get up there? We just gonna magically teleport?" Jenny said sarcastically, scoffing afterwards.

"Not exactly, Jenny," Hikari giggled, "See, Lord Galeem is currently in the making of something right now. He keeps it in one of the rooms of the Fearical Dome, but he's not guarding it. I've been thinking of unleashing it into the Smash universe to go after those 'Agents'. Luckily, I know a secret way to get there."

She then pulls out her sword as it began to glow a bright pink color.

"Hey, Jenny! You have that... big leaping thing that Octolings and Inklings can do, right?" She questioned as she turns her head at the bloodthirsty Octoling.

"Yeah, of course. Every Inkling and Octoling can super jump." Jenny responded.

"Great! Do that right here! Something will pull us up there! Trust me!" Hikari commanded.

"Gladly." Jenny said. She turns into her octopus form, and then performs a big super jump. At the same time, Hikari performs a Hero's Spin to slowly, but surely, launch her up into the air.

Soon, before the two can fall down, they reached the peak of their leaps, and a big hole opened up as it began to suck them into the dome. Jenny was a little shocked at how this works, but Hikari just smirks, as she is used to it at this point.

After a few seconds of the gravitational pull, just as they reached the inside, the hole beneath them closed, and they fell on the floor that the hole was originally at.

They got up, and they looked around, amazed at the interior of this humongous sphere. The walls had a combination of bright colors, and there were all these pillars to make it have some sort of elegant look. There were also a bunch of forked paths and corridors, showing there is more to the dome than just Hikari's secret entrance.

"Your 'Lord Galeem' makes a really elegant style, I won't lie." Jenny complimented.

"You can say that again! I love it when he does this!" Hikari said with a smile.

"So, you were saying about the Agents? We going to launch ourselves there, too?" Jenny asked, with a little impatience in her tone.

"Not quite." Hikari replied while smirking.

***later...***

Jenny and Hikari managed to get by all these different rooms, since Jenny counts as intruding in their current place. But luckily, no one noticed. No Master Hands, none of the giant beasts, not even Galeem himself noticed, and he can see lots of things!

But anyways, the two girls came across an Inkling chained to a wall. This one looked similar to Sonic. Except this Sonic's skin was more pale, and it also seemed like it was glowing. Like the powerful light that this event caused altogether.

"Huh. He looks like the new Agent I've gotten blueprints and carp about." Jenny reminded, maintaining a unfazed expression.

"True, except this is a puppet fighter," Hikari explained, "Lord Galeem captured the original, and he made a few clones. Most of them are all light blue with spirits inside them, but this one is supposed to be more powerful. Did you know he tried to predict the future of Smash one time? That's why Lord Galeem wants him. He wants to use his cleverness for his own desires."

"Ooh, I like it!" Jenny sadistically giggles.

"Me too! Which is why I'll make him go on a test run! I don't care what Lord Galeem says. We're capturing the rest of the Agents!" Hikari shouted. She went forward a few more steps, and then presses a red button that was on a gray pillar in front of the Sonic clone.

Soon, the chains came off, but the Sonic clone didn't fall. Instead, it stayed floating in the air. Showing a bored look, the clone opened his eyes, and revealed it to be a red and white like color.

Hikari and Jenny smirk as they look at the clone.

"Catch the Agents. They're on the other side of the portal. Bring them back here when you find them." Hikari demanded. Jenny stood back, but was still intrigued by how this is going to turn out in the end.

However, the clone didn't respond or perform an action. Then, Hikari snaps her fingers and continues to speak.

"Lord Galeem's order." She continued. A bunch of light energy pulsated from the clone's hands, and he unleashed them at part of the wall, making a tiny hole. Luckily, it was big enough for the clone to fit through, and he flew right through it, and got into the portal.

Hikari places her hands on her hips, smirking. And Jenny pulls out her knife, desperate for some action and bloodshed.

"Let's see the Agents survive this by the time we're done." Hikari chuckled evilly.

* * *

**A/N: Aight, and that's done! Thought you may never see Hikari and Jenny connect well with each other, huh? Well, they did, but lemme tell you...**

**Things are gonna take a turn for the worst real fast in the next/last Hikari and Jenny chapter. ;)**

**But man, the Agents can't catch a break! Even Hikari doesn't want them to achieve their goals of getting Inkopolis back! They really gotta earn it, huh? :/**

**Tune in next time for the next chapter, where the Agents will try and rescue Master Hand and Crazy Hand! Stay Fresh, and I'll cya next time! :D**


	20. Temple of Smash

**Hey, everyone! Wazzup! So, after my long rant on Roblox on my PBB story, and causing its long hiatus... I am back here to deliver some awesome content in City of Light!**

**Man, so this story is almost reaching the climax. This is where things are REALLY gonna get out of hand. I can sense that Master Hand is really gonna take a role in this. And some questions asked, too:**

**When will the hands finally fight back? How will Master Hand get freed from Galeem's control? How will Crazy Hand come back after Dharkon's death? How will the spirits ruin or help the fight? Is the sky really blue? Am I really into asking questions for no particular reason? Is it really my destiny to do this?**

***a small boulder hits my head***

**Ow! Okay already!**

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Here goes!**

**Backwards message of the chapter: ****_.dlrow eht fo sedis htob gnicnalab yb devaS_**

* * *

***scene: True World of Light***

A small portal opened back in the Smash universe. All the Agents that went in the portal soon fell down from it, screaming during their fall, and immediately stopping once they landed on the ground, a loud 'THUD!' being heard.

It didn't take long for the pain of the fall to disappear. Everyone stood up with a groan, opening their eyes slightly. But everyone, except Mia, Redd and Caleb, were shocked as they looked around the universe.

However, what did surprise the main three Agents was something else that they saw up in front of them.

"Whoa! So THIS is Smash?" Callie asked.

"It looks way different than what I thought it was gonna look like." Chany said.

"Smash looks way more... corrupted in my eyes," Flint admitted, "Ever since the City of Light came into view for us, it just feels like seeing this kind of light is really too much for us. Maybe not for us, but maybe those... other dimensions that I keep hearing whispers about every now and then."

The orange-haired Inkling turned towards the others.

"You guys agree, right? This seems very unusual for Smash to look like this in... normality." Flint asked.

"I don't know about you, dude, but this is seriously hurting my eyes!" Pearl complained as she shields her eyes, "I feel like my eyes are gonna catch on fire everywhere I turn!"

"It is almost too bright... but yeah, I agree with you, Flint," Marie replied, "I doubt that this was even Smash before Galeem even took over it."

"Hey, uh... guys? Have we seen this before?" Redd questioned, which ended up getting everyone's attention apart from Mia and Caleb, who were already looking at it. And shortly, they all shared the same reaction.

It looked like the entrance to some sort of mysterious ruins. The exterior was large and wide, and had a darker yellow color, mixed in with some white. The door was at least several more feet higher than the Inklings. Probably a little more about the size of Galeem's core.

And, being the large knob, there was a black version of the Smash logo to keep the door shut.

"What in the world is that?" Caleb yelped.

"It looks like some kind of... ancient temple. An odd looking one, too." Marina said, unsure of how to properly explain.

"Temple?" Caleb repeated.

"I never seen anything like it! Is this where Galeem was originally hiding?" Chany shouted.

"Not necessarily," Mia explained, "Galeem hid in this whole world, where he deems it as the 'True World of Light'. I have no idea where the temple came from, but he must've made that recently. Because we didn't see it when I was held hostage with Ali, Caleb, Sonic and Redd."

"That... that sure explains a lot." Redd added.

"Should we go in?" Flint asked, "We may be able to find some very important stuff in there, and maybe find a way to stop Galeem's reign of terror once and for all."

"It may be our only choice. We have no idea what else to find without Galeem catching us if he ever decides to do so." Marie answered.

"And we'll have to be quick," Redd warned, "Inkopolis is currently doomed without us Agents being there. And Ali, too. We need to find something good and return fast before it's too late, and Galeem truly takes over our whole home."

"Ohh, I'm so worried about this..." Callie cried, feeling a little worried about the whole situation. Chany felt concerned about Callie's concern, and she puts her hand on the magenta Squid Sister's shoulder.

"Okay, then let's go! I'm tired of waiting around in an open spot where we're vulnerable to severely injured!" Pearl yelled.

"Right, let's not waste anymore time. Squidbeak, let's take down Galeem, and find any information we possibly can." Mia commanded. All the others gathered around as the third Agent slowly approached the large knob that keeps the entrance locked.

She slowly raised her hand near the logo, and then some white lines slashed across the open areas of the circle, making Mia flinch and step back. Soon, the white lines grew larger, and it made a whole circle outside the Smash ball.

And with a loud rumble, the two sides of the door began to shake, and the entrance slowly opened up. Once the doors were all the way open, everyone could see that up ahead of the inside of the temple...

Was a long road ahead. All that there was is just a large tunnel leading to... something.

"Ohh... it's all dark and creepy..." Caleb said quietly.

"Don't be nervous, Eight," Pearl assured, "I've seen you conquer lots of other stuff, so I know this will be no problem for you! Besides, you got all of us who got your back in case things go wrong!"

"Hm... you're right, Pearl," Caleb said, "And Aaliyah needs me, too. We have to do this."

"Booyah! Let's take back our city!" Chany cheered.

"No holding back now!" Flint said with a smirk, holding his Hydra Splatling tightly.

"Let's go, gang." Redd responded. He and Mia went on ahead, while the other Agents followed slightly behind. Once they all reached a certain number of feet within the temple, the doors began to close, but it only remained slightly open just to ensure an easy exit.

All the Agents were already deep in the temple to notice there was no turning back until they find some clues. And so far, all they could see was a straight path with nothing but walls.

Meanwhile, back at the entrance, a hand gets through the slightly ajar entrance, and forces the doors to open a little more. A head peeks through the door to look at what could be up ahead.

It was an Inkling. But looks more... corrupted? But also familiar. It almost looked like...

Sonic?

* * *

***a few minutes later, within the Agents' adventure...**

After some time of walking, the rooms became larger, so the group had much more room to operate. The rooms also became brighter, so they could all see better, too. And at least it wasn't _too _bright, unlike the outside where everything was trying to turn your eyes into molten lava.

"Sure is a lot to look at..." Mia mumbled.

"I think we might find something sooner or later." Caleb insisted.

The group continued their walk around this large temple. And in about a few seconds, they were met with three branching paths. Three entrances with more subsidiaries up ahead, and there was a large brick tile to count as the tunnel to go in.

They all had the same size, and same color. They were just in different locations.

"Oh dear. Now we have split paths to deal with?" Marina gasped quietly, shocked at the outcome.

"Hmm... this is gonna turn out way harder than we thought." Flint said, getting into a thinking position.

"Oh, and guys. Look up there." Marie said, pointing at something above the middle tunnel. Everyone looked upwards where the lime-clad Squid Sister was pointing at.

It looked mixed in with the wall, but there was a large white outline that reached all the way to the ends of the tunnel entrances. And there was the Smash ball logo again, but was a lighter color of the walls to make it stand out.

"I'm gonna assume that can open?" Pearl said.

"But... how exactly?" Marina asked.

"I'm thinking we should split up," Redd suggested, "It may be too crowded for us in any of these rooms, and secondly, maybe there can be some hidden secrets or something like that that maybe none of us can get through all together. So let's split up in teams and find anything we possibly can."

"Good idea, Redd!" Callie complimented, showing her usual bubbly smile.

"Let's do it!" Chany exclaimed, "We'll need everything we can to get out city back to normal. So let's meet up back here in the middle after we find everything we can!"

"Okay, so," Mia explained, "Redd, Flint and I will check out the middle tunnel over there. Pearl, Marina, and Caleb, you three check out the left tunnel. And Callie, Marie and Chany, explore the right one."

Everyone gave an affirmative answer after the order was given. They then split into the said teams, and they enter the tunnel that they were given to check out.

And as soon as everyone was completely inside the rooms...

What looked like Sonic can be seen peeking at the three tunnels.

**(Note: these next scenes take place at the exact same time with each other! :D)**

* * *

***in the middle tunnel...***

As soon as the three got in, they were met with how big this one place is. There were a few pillars with a beautiful, elegant aesthetic. There were a few tiny light sparks to bring the room up to a more brighter view and such.

The thing that mostly stood out the most was some kind of large billboard that had some mysterious content on it. But also looked more like a classical painting.

"Whoa! How can Galeem even make this possible? And yet again, make this AMAZING SUBROOM INSIDE THE TEMPLE, while maintaining to be one of the most vile creatures I ever encountered?" Mia complained.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna guess it's Galeem's style. Not that we would ever side with him." Redd said.

"Oh my! Hey guys, do you see that large drawing in the front over there?" Flint asked, pointing at it. The twins soon looked at what Flint was referring to. And they, too, shared a similar shocked expression.

It looked like a more simpler version of a part of the Smash universe. Galeem was in the top middle, with an evil dominant pose. It also had his name in large white font.

On the left was Hikari with a large smile, and holding her sword in her hands. And on top of her was her first and last name, but in a bright yellow font. And then there was also Master Hand next to Galeem, with his name in a more light orange font.

There was also something on the far right, but it can't be seen anymore due to a large white scribble doused all over it. Even the name cannot be seen anymore.

"Hm... that must be made before Galeem truly took over the Smash universe." Redd said.

"I guess this Galeem really likes elegance with the amount of effort he put into making that." Flint reminded.

"Sure, but let's get back on track, Flint," Mia reminded, "As much as that painting looks interesting, we shouldn't forget that Galeem is very evil. He took over our hometown, and we need to stop him.

"Oh, right!" Flint yelped, "Let's see if we can find something powerful to get Galeem out of there!"

The twins nodded in unison at the exact same time, that it almost seemed a little freaky. Then they part separate ways to try and find something good within the catacombs of the tunnel.

The searched every nook and cranny, and couldn't really find anything apart from dust and pebbled. Nothing more, nothing less. It almost seemed impossible.

"D**n... there's nothing even there." Mia growled.

"I may have been able to find a lot of Sunken Scrolls before, but this is just way harder considering that we don't know exactly what we're looking for." Redd chimed in.

"Let me check behind the drawing. There might be something in there." Flint offered, walking towards the painting in hopes of finding something.

"I wouldn't mind ruining the painting, as much as how good it really is." Mia said, crossing her arms. And she earned a small chuckle from her twin brother shortly after.

Flint raised his eyebrows as he stares at the magnificent drawing, then he reaches behind it. Unfortunately for Flint, it was very hard to reach behind it without finding a way to take the whole drawing apart.

"I don't see anything glowing or anything like that, so I think we may be at a loss here." Flint sighed.

"Wait, wait, hold on! I think I found something." Mia suddenly yelled, gaining the attention of the other two.

"What's up, sis?" Redd asked. Mia walked to an empty but crooked spot. She kneeled down and picked it up. When she turned back, Redd and Flint could see it was two shards of different sizes. One was large and wide, and the other was small and thin. WAY tinier than the other.

"You think that could work?" Flint questioned.

"I don't know, but we should meet back up with the others to see what they found," Mia answered, "Besides, we've explored enough, and this may be the closest we can find."

"Fair enough. Let's get a move on." Redd agreed, walking to the exit. Mia and Flint followed shortly after, not bothering to look what was behind them.

...

The shards that Mia held had a faint glow for a split second before they returned to a normal color. For some reason, no one noticed the glow.

* * *

***at the left tunnel...***

Caleb was in front of the two idols to back up any danger that may seem to get in their way. After a few seconds of walking some more, the exit can be seen by the three. Before they all went in, the eighth Agent put his hand out, indicating to wait before they go in. They oblige and wait for Caleb to see what's ahead.

He peeks over to see what is on the other side. He looked left, right, and up. Not down, because all there is... is floor. Just floor.

In front of Caleb's eyes, he was half amazed, and half concerned. There was a few blue lines filled with energy, and they were flowing out to possibly what may seem like the other two sides. Even though there isn't another tunnel on the left.

There was also a small relic in the front. It had Galeem's core, but only two of his wings. It was a light gray-ish color in a light cream background. But it wasn't even that that managed to freak Caleb out.

There was an image of an Inkling girl and an Inkling boy below Galeem. They had no eyes and no noses, but their mouths were shaped in frowns filled with fear. Their hairs were more frazzled, and...

There were chains on their arms and legs. And looking back at the Galeem image, there were some sort of chains (of light) that started from a point on each of Galeem's wings. And they split up to make two more for the other body parts.

"Hey, Eight. You okay?" Pearl asked.

"Is something wrong? Do you see something up ahead?" Marina chimed in.

"Um... there's something up ahead. L-Look." Caleb stuttered. He entered the tunnel, and the two Off the Hook idols followed the male Octoling. He gestured towards the relic, and as expected, they were also shocked.

"O-Oh my... G-Galeem really had to plan this after all?" Marina said quietly, not knowing what else to say to this.

"Ugh, I'm tired of knowing all of THIS, where Galeem wants to kill us all." Pearl scoffed. She aimed one of her Dualies at the relic, and shot out a small spot of magenta ink. It covered a small spot of the relic, but one can still see the two Inklings in the image who are sadly suffering.

"Pearlie, was that really necessary?" Marina asked, turning her head towards her short partner.

"Heh, just want to make fun of that dumb light bulb." Pearl chuckled, twirling the Dualie before putting it back, along with the other one.

"Well, I think he deserves it," Caleb added, "I mean, he was taking away our freedom from us, and tried to make us worse by following his orders, and no one else's."

"Hee hee, well, you sure are right about that, Caleb." Marina giggled, as she walks towards Caleb and allows him to rest his head on her shoulder. Caleb shows a cute, happy grin as he does so.

"Thanks, Marina." Caleb comments, earning a smile from the DJ Octoling.

"Hey, if you two are done with the whole family-like comfort thing, let's not forget what we came here for." Pearl stated.

"Right," Marina yelped as she gets back on track by pulling away, "We need to find something that maybe we can use to stop Galeem. Come on, Caleb. Let's get looking."

"I will." Caleb assured, as he walks to another area in the room to find anything suspicious or useful. Meanwhile, as Caleb was in his own spot, Pearl and Marina decided to team up for their own little expedition.

There were a few desks and drawers, and a shelf as well, but on the shelf, there was nothing but books and a couple other small stuff. And in the drawers is either along the lines of office supplies, or blank blueprints. Otherwise, it would have nothing.

And even on the desks, there's nothing but dust. There's nothing in this room that may even seem like a weapon of some sort that can be used as Galeem's weakness.

Later on, a quiet clink sound can be heard.

"Hm?" Caleb was the only one who heard the sound. He noticed the sound may have come from the relic. He saw there was a tiny blank spot on the ink Pearl caused, so a little more of Galeem's core can be seen.

Caleb looked below the relic, and saw some kind of shard. He instantly recognized it, and grew shocked. Knowing what to do, the Octoling Agent walks towards where the shard dropped at, and picked it up. Luckily, it wasn't exactly a glass shard, but more of a plastic one, so it didn't hurt his fingers.

_"That ball logo thing with the lines... I think these are one of the segments."_ Caleb thought.

"Caaaaarrrrp! I can't find anything!" Pearl yelled.

"Neither can I... I'm beginning to think we're starting to lose hope here." Marina chimed in, sighing afterwards.

"Hey, MC Princess. DJ_Hyperfresh. I think we should head back to meet with the others. Maybe they found something good." Caleb insisted.

"You sure, Caleb?" Marina asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," Caleb replied, "I found this little shard, but that's all that I could find. Besides, I have that feeling someone may corner and trap us sooner or later."

"Fair point. Let's bail." Pearl said. She, along with Marina and Caleb immediately began to leave. Caleb puts the shards in one of his pockets so he doesn't lose it.

While Pearl and Marina continued moving forward, Caleb checked back one last time to see if there was anything he could notice at the last second.

...

It doesn't seem like it. So turned away and shrugged, then proceeded to meet back up with his fellow Agents, where Pearl and Marina are shortly waiting for him.

* * *

***at the right tunnel...***

"*shudder* This place really gives me the creeps." Callie shuddered.

"I hope no one interrupts and tries to prevent us from getting anything." Marie added. Currently, the Squid Sisters and Chany were still on their walk to the other side of what may await them. It was kinda dark, but kinda bright at the same time. Seeing as how Galeem hates darkness, it's understandable why that's the case.

"Oh, look. I think I see something up ahead." Chany said in awe, pointing at the exit. Callie and Marie looked over, and what they saw was beyond imaginable.

Their walking became sprinting, and they stopped in their tracks, skidding once they felt they were far enough.

It felt like the room was a large planetarium, with a large screen above them that is displaying the Smash universe. It looked similar to Earth, but it was all... yellow, and looked like it was melting other nearby planets and stars slowly.

Which is ironic, considering stars are very hot.

Land and water was still there, but the oceans were a bright yellow, and the land were a variety of colors that cannot pick one and be done with it.

The frame of the large screen was reminiscent of Galeem's wings, and there were two versions of his core: one on the left, and one on the right. Except they were more farther away from the screen and frame, as well as more farther away from each other.

"Whoa, is THAT supposed to be Smash in a view from space?" Chany questioned, her eyes sparkling.

"That is so amazing! I didn't know this temple had a planetarium!" Callie giggled.

"Hm, seems like it. Although, it would be way better without Galeem's corruption." Marie said, unamused at the last sentence. She and Callie looked down below to see far less chairs than what a normal planetarium would have, but just enough. Especially since some seats were bigger than others.

"Aww man, it makes me wish that Galeem was a good person!" Chany cried.

"Me too, but if he ever tries to flatter us, I know it would definitely be a trick." Callie added. Chany jumped down to where the tons of chairs were at, and she began to look around, and in between them all to see if she can find anything.

"Hm..." Chany narrowed her eyebrows and shows a small frown as she continues to look for anything she and the Squid Sisters can deem useful. And speaking of which, the two idols immediately caught onto what Chany was planning.

"You think something might be in the chairs?" Marie asked, "I don't know about you, Chany, but those look harder to look in between than others just by looking at it."

"Aww, come on, Marie!" Callie giggled, "Don't be such a spoilsport! There's no other hidden spots in this room, so that means our only chance is looking through these chairs to see if we can find something good!"

"If this can work in airplanes, then I guarantee it'll work here, too." Chany agreed, continuing her scavenging. Callie soon joined in, while Marie looked at them. She sighed once, and then shows a small smile.

"Fine, I'll join in. But I'm not going to pick up stained gum or any other nasty material." She teased, walking towards the other two girls to help them out.

Because of the amount of chairs, it did take way less time than what it may usually take. And that was a good thing, considering that maybe someone could be watching them at any moment now.

The three girls looked on the arms, the top, the legs, and even underneath the chair. But mostly, they could find nothing. Nothing apart from dust or tiny rocks. Which isn't useful at the slightest.

On one of the middle chairs, Chany was seeking out that one while Callie and Marie were on the chairs on the left and right side, respectively. The same pattern occurred for Chany, but could find nothing. But once she looked underneath...

She gasped once she felt something plastic-y in her hands. She grabbed it, and noticed it was smaller than the palm of her hand. She could hide it well with enough practice.

When she pulled it out, she noticed it was thin, but pretty wide. But it was small enough to hide in her hand, as she noticed before.

_"Huh. This... looks like it can work."_ Chany thought. She stood up, and held the small object with her two fingers.

"Hey, look what I found!" She cheered. The Squid Sisters soon walked up back to Chany, noticing the small thing she was holding.

"What is that?" Callie asked.

"I don't know, but it's some sort of plastic shard," Chany replied, "While we're still here, we should meet up with the others and tell them about this!"

"I agree. Let's go find everyone else and tell them about our discoveries." Marie said with a smile. They gave each other a high five to congratulate each other on finding something that seems out of the norm. Then they walked back to where they first came from.

The small shard glowed slightly, but Chany didn't notice it, especially since she put it in her coat pocket.

"Maybe it can help us, you never know." Chany assured during their walk. Callie just shows a complimenting smile, while Marie just shrugs and playfully rolls her eyes.

* * *

***back at where they all came from...***

After everyone made their discoveries, they all met up back with each other at where they all were together before they split up. Once they were all in each others' sights, they all cheered and smiled, knowing that everyone was okay.

"You're all okay!" Caleb cheered.

"Boy, do we have a discovery for you!" Chany giggled.

"Took us all a while, but we did manage to find something." Marie added.

"Oh, me too! Let me bring it up real quick!" Caleb chimed in as well, reaching into his pockets to look for it.

"Mia also has something." Redd said with a small smirk.

"It was more of a last second thing." Flint admitted.

"But eh, it doesn't really matter, as long as it seems something useful." Mia shrugs as she begins to get hers out.

_CRASH!_

Everyone was shocked at the sudden sound. They looked at the middle, and saw that part of the roof was ruptured. One of the Master Hands punched through the roof and landed on the floor in its fist form.

Soon, it laughed evilly, as it gets in a fighting position, ready to battle. Although...

This Master Hand had some sort of orange glow that can slightly be seen.

"Well, seems like we're not done..." Pearl said.

"Let's not stand back now." Marie warned.

"We need to fight. Let's do this, everyone! For the sake of Inkopolis!" Redd shouted, getting out his weapon. The others followed shortly after, and the Master Hand stares at them all for a second before charging towards them.

The main three Agents led their own charge, while the others stood back as backup.

* * *

**A/N: Ooh, another cliffhanger! The next chapter is guaranteed to have some highly awaited action. And trust me, this is going to be _good._ ;)**

**But anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this one! Stay tuned for the next Master Hand battle, and how everyone will turn out in the end! :D**


End file.
